La Chica de la Bufanda Roja
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Bella es victima de una enfermedad que la ah tenido excluida de la gente por muchos años, repudiada por su padre y ingorada por su madre su unico apoyo es su hermano y su unica proteccion su bufanda roja, Edward un chico normal que solo piensa en divertirse, ¿que pasara cuando sus destinos se junten?...-¿Porque usas eso?...-Para protegerlos de mi misma
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Summary:** **-¿Tourette?-lo mire confundido-¿No sabes que es eso?-me pregunto totalmente desconcertada, iba a responderle cuando en ese momento frunció el seño de una manera extraña-¡Hijo de Puta!-se tapo rápidamente la boca con sus dos manos, sus ojos me miraban con terror, me quede de piedra sin saber más que decir-Eso es Tourette-me respondió derrotada **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-Prologo-

_Me detuve cerca de mi ventana, la lluvia caía como si fuera un diluvio cada gota de agua que se estrellaba sobre mi ventana me recordaba cada lagrima que fue derramada por ella al ver como yo me burlaba por los que pensaba que eran mis amigos, en estos momentos estaba de lo más arrepentido. Arrepentido por la manera en que la veía en aquellos momentos en que no sabía nada, como si fuera un ser extraño que no debería estar entre nosotros, como un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, una persona que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel sin una luz en ella y como junto a mis odiosos amigos nos burlábamos de ella ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella diferente a nosotros, pero no diferente en el mal sentido, si no porque ella era victima de una enfermedad que para algunos puede resultar ofensiva pero para otros resulta de lo más gracioso._

_¿Decir disparates cada rato? Eso no era gracioso siempre y cuando no estuvieras con la cruz que ella cargaba, pobre de ella…no, no debía sentir lastima, al contrario debía de admirar el valor que tenia al asistir todos los días a clase, según ella queriendo ser normal pero a la vez pasar desapercibida_

-¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_- le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad._

-Yo…-_tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento_- Solo…solo quiero ser normal.

-¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?-_pregunte_- Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa.

-Solo así me cubro de mi misma-_ contestó…_

_Se que por ahora no me doy a entender con lo que estoy diciendo, será mejor que lo cuente todo desde el principio, el primer momento en ella que llego a la Preparatoria de Forks, 6 meses atrás…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola chicas, como verán esta es otra de mis locuras provocadas por la cafeína en mi organismo, y lamentablemente con este fic termino una etapa en FF, no se si en el trascurro del fic escriba otros shots o algo parecido, pero aun vez terminando, me retirare un tiempo. Ahora disfruten de este, que espero yo les agrade mucho.**

**Como saben este fic la mayoría será drama, ya que contaremos los sucesos que le pasen a Bella y a Edward cuando comiencen a conocerse, veremos también un poco como las personas con esta enfermedad sufren de burlas y rechazos por su condición.**

**Espero contar con su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rahtbone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Que es eso? ¿Es por eso que siempre tienes la bufanda puesta?-pregunte confundido- ¿No sabes que es? -respondió, iba a contestarle con una negativa, cuando su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca- ¡Hijo de Puta! -me grito al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca y me miraba con terror. ¿Qué me había dicho? **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Qué onda? Quiero darles las gracias por la aceptación que tuvo en el Prologo, no imagine que tuviera tanta, así que espero que les guste este primer capitulo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-1-

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo,  
más que tu corazón y casi más que a ti;  
esa cosa invisible que sale de tus labios,  
y junto a mis oídos, triste, viene a morir;  
esa cosa tan dulce con que tú me respondes  
y con que aquella tarde me dijiste que sí._

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo. ¡qué bonita es tu voz!  
Más que tu cuerpo todo y más que toda tu alma._

_¡Qué manera que tienes de embellecer las sílabas,  
gotas del encantado surtidor de tu charla!  
¡como vibra en el aire la música pequeña  
de tu voz, perfumada de evocaciones claras!  
¡Con qué dulzura pende de tu boca graciosa  
en invisible y diáfano rosario de palabras!_

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo;  
el eco triste y trémulo de tu alma triste y trémula;  
eso que cuando callas, se aleja hacia la sombra,  
y cuando vas a hablarme, desde la sombra llega._

_Amo tu voz, tan tenue como la brisa que pasa  
rozándole los pétalos al clavel de tus labios,  
y otras veces tan ruda, que al escucharla ha sido  
como si un viento ronco me desbaratara el alma._

_cuando tu voz me canta, bella fuente escondida,  
se hace alegre la turbia tristeza de mis tardes.  
Amada, no me pidas que te bese en la boca;  
tu boca es para hablarme.  
No quieras que te colme de efusión amorosa;  
yo soy para escucharte, solo para escucharte._

_Háblame siempre. Siempre, menos en mi agonía,  
porque si en esa hora tu voz me acariciase,  
ya la gloria de Dios no me sabría a gloria,  
y encontraría débil el coro de los ángeles._

-¿Señor Cullen? ¿Lo estoy aburriendo?- me pregunto el señor Berty, supongo que me vio bostezar.

Hoy era viernes, y para colmo mi última clase era Literatura, y justamente hoy estábamos viendo poemas. Levante la mirada y puse mi mejor carita de inocente.

-Lo siento señor Berty ¿decía?

-¿Pude explicarme lo que el poeta trataba de decir con este poema? Claro, eso me demostrara que estaba poniéndome atención.

-Ahm, lo siento pero no lo se.-dije algo apenado, pero la verdad no tenia ni idea que era lo que quería decir-Supongo que algo de la voz ¿no?-pregunte.

-Ponga más atención señor Cullen, no me gustaría tener que verle la cara el próximo año- _Ni yo tampoco_, pensé para mi mismo.

En ese momento la campana sonó, suspire por que la campana me había salvado. El profesor dejo que buscáramos más poemas del mismo autor y que pusiéramos lo que habíamos entendido de ellos, pues mi respuesta era simple, "no entiendo nada" ya que las cosas cursis y románticas no iban conmigo, ¡Por dios! Solo tengo 17, esas cosas no me interesan.

-¡Ey Edward!- me llamo Emmett, uno de mis amigos, me detuve para esperarlo- Al parecer ya te tiene en la mira el profesor.

-Eso creo, al parecer le caigo mal o algo parecido, no puedo voltear ni un poco porque ya me esta queriendo castigar.

-Creo que te tiene envidia ¿no?

-Supongo, pero espero que se calme un poco, si no un día me va agarrar de malas y le voy a contestar mal, eso no se vería bien en mi historial de buena conducta.

-¡Oh si lo olvidaba! Debes ser el hijo perfecto.

-Exacto.

Seguimos caminando hasta que casi llegamos al estacionamiento, hoy no esperaría a mi hermana, ya que me había mandando un mensaje informándome que se quedaría un poco más tarde para hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros y que luego papá pasaría por ella.

- ¿Qué harás este fin?

-Quizás salga con Irina, me lo pidió ayer y pues lleva ya varios días pidiéndomelo, es hora de darle el si- sonreí con suficiencia- De todas maneras no se ve que sea una chica de un solo chico, a lo mejor solo será el "Debut y Despedida".

-¿Entonces porque sales con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, para quitármela de encima.- me encogí de hombros.

-Ok, ¿te veo el lunes entonces?

-Podemos salir a dar el rol el sábado, salgo con Irina el domingo- preferiría mil veces salir con mis amigos, pero esa chica era hot a pesar de fácil.

-Claro, que te parece si vas a mi casa y jugamos_ Resident Evil,_ necesito un compañero para matar a esos zombies.

-Pero sabes que a mi me gustan los clásicos, nada de Wii, Xbox 360 o el Play Station 3…así que desempolva el Play Station 1.

-Eso ya lo sabía hermano- me palmeo el hombro- ¿Vendrá Alice contigo?- me pregunto, le di un puñetazo en el brazo, sabía que odiaba que hiciera bromas con mi hermanita y a pesar de que no quería nada con ella siempre le gustaba moléstame con ello.

-¡Ay! Cálmate, sabes que bromeo-se sobo el brazo- A mi me gustan las chicas de mi edad, ¿Qué no recuerdas a Rose?

-Más te vale tarado, debo irme.- comencé a correr hacia la camioneta.

-Nos vemos mañana para matar zombies.- me grito, yo solo levante los puños en señal de que había escuchado.

…

El maldito despertador resonó por toda la habitación, odiaba los lunes por el simple hecho de que era el primer día de la semana después de un fin muy alocado, insisto juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto en una sola noche y mucho menos si al día siguiente debo empezar las clases. Me levante para comenzar a despabilarme un poco y lograr que dolor de cabeza se hiciera soportable, no, no lo logre; aun así fui al baño y me lave todo el cuerpo, solo dios sabe que habré hecho ayer, no se pero el nombre de Irina se repetía en mi cabeza, no es que no fuera linda y todo eso, pero se me hacia una chica un poco inmadura y sin objetivos, aunque no estaba mal para pasarlo bien. No soy un chico frívolo y malvado, solo cuando salía con ella podía olvidarme un poco del hecho de ser hijo de un neurólogo exitoso y una madre que tenia un doctorado en biología y por ello no me podía dar el gusto salirme del buen camino ni mucho menos bajar un poco mis calificaciones, pero soy joven, tengo derecho aunque sea a divertirme un poco, es por ello que prefería ir con mis amigos a disfrutar un buen video juego, aun tenia fresca la cara de Emmett cada vez que un zombie lo atacaba y lo mataba, podría jurar que soltaba 10 maldiciones por cada minuto de juego, pero para mí eso era divertido.

Salí de la ducha y me puse ropa casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga, me peine un poco mi cabello, me mire al espejo para buscar algún rastro de sueño o mejor dicho de que tuviera resaca, por más que me mire no note algo que pudiera delatarme así que me sonreí y salí del baño, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar un poco y tomarme unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Buenos días hijo**-**saludo mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, lo mire con un poco de duda, amaba a mi madre pero a veces la cocina y ella no eran muy buenas amigas**-**Hijo, no pongas esa cara, se que piensas que no se preparar ni un huevo pero eh practicado así que quita esa cara y comételo. -lo ultimo fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

- ¿Y Juanita? -pregunte por la cocinera.

-Se tomo el día porque su hija tuvo junta de padres, así que come.

-Que lo pruebe Alice primero-hice a un lado mi plato

-¡Edward!-me reprendió, suspire y tome el tenedor agarre un pedazo de huevo y me lo metí a la boca, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que sabía bien- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, mocoso exigente.

-Lo siento mamá-seguí comiendo mi desayuno cuando mi hermana venia bajando, me sonrió y se sentó en su lugar, mi madre le sirvió su plato e imito el mismo gesto que yo había hecho hace unos momentos.

-Este… ¿mamá? -la miro con pánico.

- ¿Tu también? -ella bufó- ¿Qué ninguno de mis hijos confía en mi? -miro al cielo desesperada.

-Esta rico Alice, ya lo eh probado.

-¡Aja! ¿Qué dedo me chupo?

-Mira-tome un pedazo de comida y me lo lleve a la boca- ¿Ves? Anda comételo si no llegaremos tarde.

-Bien-cuando probó el desayuno, y alabo a Esme de ello, ella solo rodo los ojos y siguió en lo suyo.

Cuando terminamos salimos de la casa y tome las llaves de la camioneta que nuestros padres habían comprado para nosotros, a pesar de que ambos ganaban buen dinero eran muy tacaños para algunas cosas que no consideraban necesarias, por ejemplo: un coche para cada uno.

-Aun no puedo creer que no tengamos un coche cada uno. -se quejo mi hermana pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Será porque no quieren gastar en un coche cada quien, si vamos al mismo lugar. -respondí-Además pequeña, tú no sabes manejar.

-Porque no me quieres enseñar y papá nunca tiene tiempo-se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer haciendo un puchero, me daba risa verla así. - ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Y no me digas pequeña, tengo casi 16 años!

-O sea 15, eso significa que aun no puedes manejar.

-Voy un año menos que tu en la prepa, así que soy casi una genio- La ignore, era cierto, Alice había entrado a la prepa a los 15 ya que adelanto un curso por que era una niña muy aplicada en la secundaria y los maestros le hicieron una prueba de conocimiento para ver si era apta para estar en un grado más alto y la muy suertuda lo paso con honores, por lo que ella era algo así como _la ganadora de los genes genios Cullen, _del cual yo no tuve la suerte de que me tocaran muchos de ellos, aunque yo era el mayor, pero aun así me defendía. Pero como la pequeña le gustaba presumir de eso cada momento, yo tiendo a ignorarla-Deja de molestarme sino quieres que te acuse por que llegaste tarde ayer-eso me quito la risa. -Ya no eres tan gracioso ¿verdad?

-Estas loca ayer regrese temprano-era inútil tratar de mentirle pero debía intentarlo.

-¡Si claro! Entonces los sonidos que oí a las 3 de la mañana era un fantasma ¿no?

-Posiblemente, ya sabes que las casas antiguas siempre tienen algo oculto-dije sin darle importancia-¿Y sabes que? Creo yo que son los mismos fantasmas que rompieron el plato de Ónix que mi madre compro en su último viaje a Sudamérica, ¿no lo crees? -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, había dado en el clavo, no pensaba usar esto que sabía por lo menos hasta cuando ella quisiera acusarme de algo peor pero tenia una fiesta en 15 días y si esta enana me acusaba me castigarían al menos un mes, no podía arriesgarme.

-Si, que fantasmas tan raros-le despeine el cabello- ¡Oye! Sabes que me cuesta que me lo peine.

-Deja de quejarte Alice.

-Ok, no diré nada- ella se quedo callada un poco, seguramente pensando en que decirme ahora-¿Pero si me enseñaras nada mas? Ya cuando tenga edad y quiera sacar mi permiso de conducir ya sabré hacerlo y no tardare tanto en tenerlo.

-Lo pensare, lo pensare

Alice gruño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor. Yo me reí de ella sin dejar de mirar la carretera, así era la relación entre nosotros, Alice era pequeña pero tenia la madurez de una chica mayor por eso se molestaba cada vez que le hacia comentarios sobre su edad y sobre todo su estatura, pues a pesar de tener casi 16 años aun media un poco mas de 1.50 m y eso la ponía de pocas pulgas, eso no importaba yo la quería mucho y como buen hermano mayor debía de molestarla, pero daría mi vida por ella, cosa que Alice no debe saber o si no en una arranque de coraje lo cumplirá.

-Ya quita esa cara Alice-le di un empujón-Sabes que te enseñare a manejar.

-¿En serio? -frunció el seño

-Si, en un año me iré a la universidad ¿Quién te llevara a la escuela?

-¡Oh gracias! -se arrojo sobre mi provocando que diera un volantazo, por suerte la carretera estaba sola, pero no resbalosa.

-¡Alice cálmate! Podemos tener un accidente.

-Lo siento, lo siento

Me seguí riendo aun mientras me estacionaba en un lugar del estacionamiento, Alice se bajo enojada cerrando de un portazo, solo le grite "no la cerraste, la sellaste" eso al parecer la hizo enojar mas porque me grito que "me fuera al cuerno" eso me hizo sacar otra carcajada. Me baje del coche y tome mi mochila, camine hacia el edificio, de camino me encontré con Irina que me saludo con un guiño que le regrese.

-¡Hola Edward! -me llamo James uno de mis amigos, quiero decir, de los buenos amigos que tenia aquellos que ponían sus estudios antes de la diversión, tampoco era un nerd mi amigo solo era responsable- ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

-Salí con los chicos, ya sabes…-me encogí de hombros

Seguimos caminando conforme nos acercábamos al salón de matemáticas.

-Espero que tus salidas no afecten tu rendimiento en clase.

-Lo tengo controlado-le di una palmada en el hombro- ¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Si, ya sabes las integrales son pan comido para mí.

Entramos al salón y ya había unas pocas personas, tome mi asiento en medio junto con Emmett, estuvimos platicando un poco de lo que hicimos este fin de semana, me platico que había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Rosalie, yo la conocía, era una compañera de la secundaria ella iba en otro salón, lo poco que conocía de ella era que es una chica responsable y buena onda, pero tenia como 3 años que no tenia mucho contacto con ella solo cuando nos saludábamos si nos encontrábamos mientras caminábamos, pero igual y podría cambiar su forma de ser, aunque estaba feliz por mi amigo, muchas chicas solo lo querían por que su familia tenia dinero y la mayoría de las veces solo salían con él por ese motivo. Solo espero que ella no sea como las demás.

-¡Oye! -me dijo de repente- Llego una nueva familia al pueblo.

-¿Ah si? -dije con indiferencia. No era raro que familias llegaran a Forks.- ¿Sabes quien?

-¿Te suena la familia Swan? -alzo las cejas de arriba abajo. Claro que me sonaba ese apellido, los Swan eran dueños de uno de los ranchos vacunos más grandes del este de América, por lo que entendía se dedicaban a la venta de productos lácteos. -Pues son mis vecinos.

-¡Vaya!-exclame- ¿Los viste?

-No mucho, se mudaron a dos casas de la mía, vi al señor y a la señora, creo que también tienen un hijo. -torció el labio, pensando-También vi a una chica, pero por la forma en que vestía podría decir que es la criada.

-¿Tan mal vestía?

-Llevaba ropa normal pero con una enorme bufanda enrollada en su cuello y cubría parte de su boca.

-Quizás cubra una fea cicatriz-me encogí de hombros. -Aunque sea la criada, es una chica y a las chicas no les gusta que les vean sus imperfecciones.

-Yo no se mucho de eso ¿Pero por que preocuparnos por la chica sirvienta?

-Pues si.

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas hasta que el maestro llego haciéndonos callar. Pero cuando me enderece para poner atención en lo que sea que me fuera a decir, una chica venia caminando detrás de él pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no la enorme bufanda que tenia atada a su alrededor, se detuvo un momento en el escritorio junto al profe y al parecer él le estaba explicando unas cosas mientras ella asentía.

Era obvio que los murmullos no tardaron en venir.

-Es la chica que te dije-me susurro Emmett desde a lado.

- ¿Pero porque la sirvienta estudiaría? -le respondí de la misma manera. - ¿No tiene que asear la casa o algo así? -se que se oía superficial y cruel decir que una persona de servicio no tiene derecho a estudiar, es que todo era raro.

-Entonces no ha de ser la sirvienta.

-¿Y que es? -pregunte

-Yo que se, no te digo que apenas y alcance a ver todo.

Iba a volver a responderle cuando el profesor se volvió hacia nosotros junto con la chica.

-¡Silencio jóvenes!

Todos se callaron.

-Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera-tomo a la chica del brazo y la puso al frente-Isabella Swan

¿Swan? ¡Esta chica de era la criada si no la hija del señor Swan!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, hola…como vieron aun no hay mucho que decir, apenas estamos comenzando este fic, hasta ahora Bella hizo su acto de presencia, y no, no era la criada jeje, pues aquí hasta aquí las dejo, espero no demorarme mucho en traerles otro capítulo.

Kisses

Paulinita Rathbone


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve unas semanas pre vacacionales muy estresantes y con problemillas que…mejor ni les cuento, no es lindo estar en la lista negra del coordinador de tu carrera, pero en fin, no les digo más, disfruten este capi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-2-

Mire a Emmett con el seño fruncido con una pregunta clara en mi rostro, el solamente se encogió de hombros. La chica Isabella no dijo nada ni se presento como regularmente un alumno nuevo lo haría, simplemente se acerco al profesor mientras que este le explicaba algunas cosas y asentía a cada momento, mientras el seguía con lo suyo yo me recline un poco para poder hablar con mi amigo.

-Oye, ¿Esa es la chica que dices?-le eche otra mirada, ella asentía a cada cosa que el le decía.

-Eso creo, tiene la misma bufanda- se volvió a encoger de hombros- Pero no pensé que fuera a ser hija del señor Swan, se ve algo rarita…pero aun es un poco pronto como para sacar conclusiones ¿no lo crees?

-Puede que si- me volví a enderezar en mi lugar esperando que la clase continuara.

Después de cómo 5 minutos el profesor termino de darle instrucciones a Isabella, ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando paso a mi lado ella giro los ojos y los mira, eran de un color marrón muy bonito eso no tenia duda, ella negó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los asientos que se encontraban más atrás, me di la vuelta para verla y cuando se sentó cerro los ojos y presiono la bufanda contra su boca, se escucho un ruido ahogado pero con el balbuceo de mis compañeros no entendí que fue lo que hizo.

-¡Bueno clase, guarden silencio!- todos se quedaron callados- Comencemos la clase, hoy veremos la función de x sobre y…

Y así el profesor comenzó su letanía sobre la x y la y, cosa que en lo personal no entendía mucho, pero con suerte lo comprendería, en ocasiones escuche como en la parte trasera se seguía escuchando mas murmullos y ruidos sordos, mire de reojo y vi que Isabella estaba sujetándose la bufanda y cerraba mucho los ojos…otra vez, esta ocasión llamo la atención de mis demás compañeros que a miraban con el seño fruncido, más nadie le pregunto que tenia, observe al profesor que la miraba de reojo antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con lo suyo.

No volví a ponerle atención ya que no hizo otro ruido después de un rato, Emmett también la había mirado pero como siempre, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

Al final el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, me levante y comencé a recoger mis cosas, vi como ella también lo hacia de manera más lenta como si esperara a que todos saliéramos. De nuevo no le di importancia y salí con mis amigos, las siguiente clase era historia, genial mi materia favorita, esta la compartía con mi hermana (si, era la genio ¿recuerdan?), me saludo con la mano como cada vez que la veía para después ponerse a platicar con un chico rubio que estaba delante de ella, la mire frunciendo el seño y ella solo me guiño un ojo, el chico volteo y su mirada se me hizo muy familiar, su piel era algo pálida y sus ojos marrones se me hacían muy parecidos.

-¡Hola Edward!- mi atención se poso en Irina, le sonreí- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- rodé los ojos, como si no supiera ella que salimos.

-Sabes muy bien que onda Irina, ¿Salimos?

-Solo quería comenzar una conversación genio- se fue a sentar a su lugar, yo hice lo mismo, esta chica era algo irritante.

Para mi buena suerte el profesor le aviso a un compañero que hoy no nos daría la clase, y lo mejor es que lo hizo 5 minutos antes que terminara, todos soltamos unos ruidos de protesta, tome mis cosas y salí sin despedirme de mi hermana, de todas formas la vería en la salida. Después historia tuve mis otras cuatro clases normales, estaba algo molesto por que de nuevo el profesor de literatura se la agarro conmigo, a veces siento que su odio hacia a mi ya era personal, pues como no serlo, mi madre y él habían sido algo cuando iban en la prepa pero cuando Esme conoció a papá no pasaron ni tres meses cuando ella lo corto, y se le hizo buena idea desquitar su frustración con su hijo, me ponía a pensar cuando a Alice le tocara con el tipo, solo esperaba que no se la agarrara con ella también.

-De nuevo el profesor molestándote- me dijo Emmett

-Si, ya me trae manía, esta todo loco. –Bufe molesto- Lo odio, en serio.

-Yo digo que le digas a tus padres, en especial a tu madre.

-No, esta es mi batalla…pero ¡Arhg! Lo odio- cerré los ojos por una milésima de segundo, cuando sentí un empujón, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer pero Emmett me sujeto del brazo evitando mi caída, solo se escucharon unos ruidos de algo caerse. Mire hacia la causante de mi casi caída, era Isabella quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas sin tan siquiera disculparse- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás-¡Oye, si quiere deberías disculparte ¿no?!- de nuevo me ignoro, pero para entonces algunos de mis amigos ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Que no ves que esa cosa le estorba Ed?- dijo Demetri- ¡Deberíamos quitársela!-comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Isabella retrocedió más, choco contra otro compañero que le quiso quitar su bufanda pero ella se sacudió y se soltó de sus brazos.

-¡No, no ha de tener boca por eso no habla!- grito otro chico atrás de mi y comenzaron a reírse, ella frunció el seño de una manera graciosa, la verdad se veía chistosa y no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Si, es una versión roja de R2D2 de Staw Wars!- los demás comenzaron a reír más fuerte, Isabella comenzó a fruncir el seño aun más, miro ambos lados buscando a alguien.

-¡Obliguémosla a quitarse esa cosa!- gritaron detrás de mí.

-¡Cállense!- todo se voltearon incluyéndome. Abriéndose paso entre todos venia el mismo chico rubio de mi clase de historia, pero su rostro ya no era calmado sino estaba rojo y furioso- ¿Por qué te estas burlando de mi hermana, idiota?

¿Su hermana? Lo mire frunciendo el seño, no era solo yo el que se reía.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me empujo casi haciéndome caer.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- le respondí- Ella se tropezó conmigo.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a burlarte de ella?

-Debió haberse disculpado- le dije molesto- No tengo la culpa que ella no se quita esa cosa para hablar.

Al parecer eso lo hizo enfurecer más, porque camino hacia mi con los puños cerrados con las intenciones de golpearme, cuando una mano la sujeto de su manga. El se detuvo y miro a Isabella que solamente negaba con la cabeza, el resoplo y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si me entero de que le haces algo a mi hermana, te van a faltar dientes ¿me oíste?

Ambos se fueron del pasillo, mire como el le hablaba al oído y ella solo asentía, lo ultimo que vi fue que ella se bajaba un poco la bufanda para decirle algo, pero alguien se me atravesó para ver más.

-Vaya, te has salvado de una- me dijo James, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- lo mire frunciendo el seño.

-Estaba totalmente decidido a patearte el trasero- lo mire mal- ¿Qué? Es verdad, además si te portaste algo pesado con esa pobre chica, tus amigos deben ser más amables con las personas.

-¡Argh! ¡Vete de aquí!- le señale el pasillo, me dio una pequeña mirada molesta y salió por el pasillo.

-Si que eres un idiota ¿Eh?- Salté del susto, baje la mirada y mi hermana estaba a lado mío con las manos en la cintura. A su lado estaba Tanya, una chica amiga suya que era muy hermosa, pero algo rara no me hablaba mucho y no entendía por que, además siempre hacia muecas chistosas cada vez que el profesor le pedía que leyera un texto, pareciera como si no supiera leer.

-¿Ahora por que?

-Esa chica no lleva ni un día aquí, tu y tus estúpidos amigos ya se están burlando de ella- rodee los ojos- Pero ¿viste como su hermano la defendió? Eso fue absolutamente sexy y maravilloso- dijo con una voz medio soñadora.

-¡Si, es verdad!- dijo Tanya- Ojala yo tuviera un hermano así, no como el tarado de Garrett, se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome.

-Que daría yo por tener un hombre así que me defendiera.-suspiro- ¡Es lindo!

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunte- Te vi hace rato platicando con él.

-Algo así, no platicamos mucho, es algo tímido… ¡Es tan lindo!- me le quede mirando, esperando más información- ¡Puf! Se llama Jasper Swan, y como notaste es hermano de Isabella, va en ultimo año.

-¡O sea que es mayor que tú!- dije

-Si, ¿Y?- se puso frente a mí- ¡Ay, ahora no me salgas con que quieres ser un hermano protector, cálmate Edward que ese papel a ti no te queda!

No le hice más caso y salí del edificio para irme a casa, pero olvide que tenia que llevar a Alice esta vez, de verdad tenía que abogar para que ella tuviera su propio coche. No quería ir todo el camino escuchando _lo maravilloso que era ese tal Jasper…_Además hoy en día ¿Quien le pone a su hijo Jasper? Es tan raro, me caía en la punta del hígado. Ahora había quedado como un cobarde frente a él, eso no funcionaba para mí, ojala que no me vuelva atravesar con ese par en lo que queda del año.

Gire mi rostro un poco y note un coche muy llamativo de color negro azulado, si mis conocimientos de automóviles no me fallaba era un Porche Turbo, ajuste mi mirada para ver mejor al conductor, la sangre me hirvió cuando vi al rubio ese montado en él, ambos chicos se detuvieron para mirarlo, gruñí para mis adentros y mejor me monte en la camioneta.

-¡Estúpido rubio!- murmure

-¿Y sigues con lo mismo?- por segunda vez salte en mi lugar, de nuevo Alice me sorprendió, ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te preocupa ya no ser el centro de atención?- comenzó a reírse de mi, eso me molesto mucho más, porque de alguna manera u otra había dado en el clavo- Edward no te enojes, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando llega un chico nuevo.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta- gruñí, mientras encendía la camioneta y salía del estacionamiento. No dije más y me concentre en la carretera, Alice comenzó a hacer ruidos esperando a que yo continuara, pero no lo hice, jamás le confesaría a mi hermana que estaba avergonzado por lo de hace rato, y no era por haberme burlado de la chica (ella fue la que se tropezó conmigo y no se disculpo) si no porque me hizo ver débil y odiaba esa sensación.

-¡Vamos Edward, dime!- reboto en su asiento- ¿Tiene algo que ver por lo de esta mañana?

-No

-¡Eres tan terco!- comenzó a reírse de mi, que gran capacidad tenia esta niña para irritarme- Ya, ya… lo siento, si es lo que yo creo, que estoy casi segura de que es lo que yo pienso, debes olvidarlo, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, fue un accidente y Jasper estaba en todo su derecho de defender a su hermana.- torció el gesto- Por ejemplo, si yo me hubiera tropezado, sin querer, con otro chico y no me disculpara, por que fue un accidente, y ellos se comenzaran a reír de mi por mi estatura, que es lo más obvio porque…

-¡Ve al punto Alice!- odiaba cuando se andaba con rodeos.

-Bueno, ¿a ti te gustaría que se rieran de mí? ¿No me hubieras defendido?

-Si- respondí sin dudarlo.

-Es lo mismo con Jasper, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que entendí Bella se medio rara.

-¿Bella?- la mire frunciendo el seño- ¿No es Isabella?

-En lo poco que hable con el, me había dicho que tenia una hermana llamada Bella- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Como decía, es algo extraña, tengo otra clase con ella, se sienta en las ultimas sillas y entre lapsus de tiempo hace unos ruiditos, como si estornudara…de hecho una vez le dije "salud" y me ignoro, supongo que no escucho, de hecho el profesor no la reprendió solo la vio y murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¿Ves? Esa fue mi molestia, en fin, ya no tiene caso darle vueltas como dices tu y hablando de rarezas, esa amiga tuya, Tanya es linda pero…

-Si, ya se ya se, te gusto…pero no es tu tipo, tiene una dislexia algo extraña, le cuesta trabajo distinguir los textos, por eso hace unas muecas muy graciosas cuando lee así mismo cuando tiene que leer el pizarrón.- ahora todo tenia sentido.

-Ah, no lo sabía- dije, llegamos a casa y metí la camioneta al garaje- Vaya día ¿no?

-Eso creo, siento que encontré al hombre de mi vida.- dijo mirando al cielo

-¡Alice! Ese tipo es mayor que tu.

-¿Y? ¿Recuerdas que para el amor no hay edad?- dijo molesta- Que tu no creas en él, no significa que todos tampoco creamos.

-No es eso… ¡Argh!- me tome el cabello molesto- No importa, no es que no crea en el amor y todo eso, es que aun no encuentro a una chica que me haga sentir todo eso que dices tu que se debe sentir cuando te enamoras.

-No lo digo yo, es un conocimiento básico- se encogió de hombros- De todas formas, el día que te pase ¡pum! Vendrás corriendo a mi para que te de consejos.

-Si claro, sobre todo a ti- me burle.

-Marca mis palabras Edward Cullen.- diciéndome eso, entro a la casa.

Rodee los ojos y la seguí, Alice era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, ella creía en el amor eterno y cosas así, yo era un poco más frio en ese sentido, no es que no creyera en el amor, si lo veía a diario con mis padres. Es solo que ahora no me interesa encontrarlo, por ahora quiero salir con varias chicas antes de buscar aquello que sea que este buscando, aun soy joven, de eso me preocupare en unos años mas adelante.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un recetario, me reí nada más verla, de verdad se estaba esforzando por mejorar en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- la salude- ¿Cómo vamos con ello?- señale la revista

-Más o menos hijo, aun no calculo muy bien eso de la sal y pimienta, solo dice una pisquita… ¿Eso es una medida estandarizada… 10 miligramos, 10 gramos o 10 kilogramos? No entiendo y eso me frustra, le pregunte a una colega que era eso de pisca, dice que eso depende de cada persona ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- mi mamá de verdad estaba frustrada, nunca la había visto así, ni cuando escribe esos artículos suyos tan complicados la veo de esa manera.

-Cálmate, a lo mejor tienes que calcular esa medida, ¿Y si mientras cocinas le vas echando de poquito en poquito hasta que tenga el sabor que deseas? Supongo de esa manera tu sabrás que medida debes usar.

-¿Tú crees?- asentí no sabiendo que más decirle.

-Me parece lo más lógico.

-Tienes razón- cerró su revista de cocina y pareció descansar- Es que, todo esto de la cocina me tiene un poquitín frustrada.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?- me senté a su lado- No lo entiendo.

-Es que a tu padre le gusta la comida casera, y la mayoría de las veces en que nosotros cenamos solos, algo así como una cena romántica, tú sabes.

-No quiero detalles mamá.-levante las manos para detenerlo- O sea, a lo que yo entiendo cenan en restaurantes o a veces la cocinera les hace las cenas, ¿o no?

-Diste en el punto hijo, yo quiero cocinar para él, hacer algo que a él le gusta mucho- bajo la mirada un poco- Las pocas veces que lo eh hecho ha sido un desastre y el no se ha quejado, por ello me esfuerzo más, a lo mejor no lo ves como una gran cosa- dijo al ver mi cara- Se que ahora no lo entiendes y puede que lo veas como algo ridículo o sin sentido pero cuando seas mayor, y hayas encontrado a una mujer que ames con locura, veras que ella hará todo para hacerte feliz, esos mínimos detalles serán especiales para ella y si tu la amas de la misma manera, no importa cuan pequeño e insignificante se vea para otros, para ti será lo más especial que te haya pasado.

Nunca había escuchado a mi madre hablar de esa manera, se notaba tan enamorada, esperaba de verdad, algún día encontrar a una chica que me hiciera sentir así. La verdad mi padre era un hombre afortunado.

-Ya, ya…me estoy poniendo toda sentimental, no se porque- comenzó a reírse- Puedes irte a tu cuarto, se que te estoy aburriendo con mis palabras.

-No mamá, en serio que no- sonreí mientras me levantaba- Que tengas suerte con eso de la pisquita- ella comenzó a reír.

- Lo descifrare hijo.

Deje a mi madre en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, deje mi mochila en mi escritorio y me deje caer en mi cama. Mire al techo un rato, no se porque comencé a acordarme de Isabella o Bella, la verdad no entendía a esa chica, se me hacia rarita, lo que más me extrañaba era el porque no decía ninguna palabra, bien se pudo haber defendido cuando todos nos burlábamos de ella.

-Eres rara, chica.- puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza- No es mi problema.

Me levante para comenzar mi tarea, ya mañana seria otro día.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? A que no se esperaban que Jasper fuera hermano de Bella, se que ahora no hay mucha acción, pero es que apenas estamos arrancando con la historia, poco a poco se habrán más cosas y se descubrirán muchas más, ya que habrá un ligero salto en el tiempo.**

**En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, les eh traído este capi antes de mañana…posiblemente este sea el último xD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-3-

Desde aquello han pasado tres meses, como prometí no volví a molestar a Isabella, a decir verdad no era porque no quisiera de hecho no me causaba ninguna satisfacción hacerlo, quiero decir ella solita provocaba que todos los chicos se burlaran de ella, cosa que su hermano nunca se dio cuenta porque cada vez que alguien lo veía se quedaban callados u dejaban a la chica en paz, bola de miedosos. Y no es que yo lo fuera pero no tenía necesidad de meterme en ningún problema, más por alguien quien no valía la pena, aunque aun tenía la espinita sobre el porque Isabella usaba esa cosa alrededor de su boca, algo me decía que ni siquiera podría respirar bien, mucho menos hablar a pesar de que en el tiempo que ella lleva aquí nunca la eh escuchado decir ni pío.

Alice me había dicho que en las pocas clases que toma con ella tampoco habla, si bien ella en ocasiones la saludaba, esa era mi hermana, siempre queriendo hacerme amiga de las personas más raras, al igual que su amiga Tanya, que dejo de tener mi interés desde que supe que era disléxica además yo no salía con las amigas de mi hermana.

A veces me encontraba al rubio ese por los pasillos, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban podía jurar que planeaba mi muerte o en el mejor de los casos como partirme cada uno de mis huesos, cosa que me molesto por que desde aquella vez no me eh metido con su rara hermana, y repito no es que le tuviera miedo al chico, era simplemente porque no tenía interés en Isabella.

Salí de la ducha, hoy no hacia tanto frio como suele haber, por eso opte por ponerme una bermuda de mezclilla y camiseta de manga corta, me puse mis tenis y baje a tomar mi desayuno, mi madre estaba de nuevo en la cocina, ultimadamente estaba mucho ahí, antes del trabajo y después del trabajo, al menos una dos horas al día, le sonreí y me senté para ver que delicia me tendría para hoy.

-Buenos días madre- salude- ¿Y papá ya se fue?

-Si, tuvo una emergencia, pero saldrá temprano.

Yo asentí simplemente.

-¿Qué hay en el menú mamá?- le sonreí para darle ánimos, sabía que esto de la cocina aun la ponía algo insegura.

-Pues, hoy no tuve tiempo de preparar algo laborioso- me tendió un plato con huevos, tocino y pan- Espero que te guste.

-¡Ay mamá!- tome el plato- No te preocupes, para que no se te haga tan pesado preparar tanto el desayuno como la cena, porque no simplemente dejas que la cocinera prepare el desayuno y tu para que te luzcas más, solo preparas la cena.

Ella se quedo pensando un momento, sabía que tenía razón.

-Me parece bien, ¡tengo nuevas recetas que quiero preparar!- comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos, me pregunto si Alice habrá heredado sus locuras. Al parecer la invoque porque iba bajando de las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, me sonrió antes de sentarse en una silla frente a mí, hoy la note un poquito diferente en su atuendo, quiero decir, ella tiene una afición por la moda algo extraña por no decir extrema, pero hoy pareciera que se hubiera esforzado un poco más en su atuendo.

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo, mi madre le paso su plato y comenzó a desayunar, yo me le quede mirando un poco.- ¿Qué?-me dijo.

-Te ves rara, ¿Más maquillaje?

-Como crees.- me dijo bajando la mirada a su desayuno.

-Es que ahora parece que te esforzaste más en tu apariencia- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Se trata de un chico?- le dije en un susurro, no quería que mamá escuchara, le daría un ataque si se enterara que su princesa andaba de novia, ella abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-¡No! Estas loco.- comió rápidamente, la verdad no pude evitar reírme, ella a veces subía la mirada para fulminarme con la mirada, lo que provocaba que yo me riera más.

Termino de desayunar y salió por la puerta que daba al garaje, mi madre me miro con cara de "¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?" yo solamente me encogí de hombros y termine mi desayuno, le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, y salí hacia el garaje, no quería enfrentarme a la ira de Alice tan pronto, ya si de por si estaba enojada conmigo solo por un simple comentario, es que aun no veía a mi pequeña hermana con un chico, pero obvio eso no es lo iba a decir a ella, tenía una imagen que mantener con ella.

Cuando me subí al coche ella estaba ahí ya con los brazos cruzados, su semblante era enojado.

-Oye, no estés enojada, sabes que solo bromeo.- le dije, pero no me respondió, simplemente se mordió el labio y volteo para la ventana, eso me desconcertó un poco, no importaba cualquier cosa que le dijera, ella al principio se molestaba pero en minutos volvía a la normalidad.- ¿Alice?

-¡Cállate y conduce! Llegaremos tarde.- mire el reloj y aun era un poco temprano, si le metía pata llegaríamos y con tiempo de sobre, pero antes necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía a mi hermana.

-No, primero quiero saber lo que te sucede.

-Nada que te importe, ahora conduce- me respondió aun sin mirarme.

-¿Es por lo que dije? Oye, de verdad lo siento ¿si? Yo no sabía que estas cosas te ponían sentimental.

-¡Claro! Tú nunca sabes nada, ni de mí ni de nadie…solo de ti.- esta vez si me sorprendieron sus palabras, era cierto que no soy un chico de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera o me preocupara por mi familia.

-Estas equivocada, yo se mucho de ti y mi familia- arranque el coche.

-Como digas- siguió sin mirarme.

Conduje hacia la escuela más rápido que de costumbre, todo porque quería llegar lo más rápido, el silencio dentro del coche estaba molestándome demasiado, estaba acostumbrado al parloteo de mi hermana por todo el camino, ahora estaba demasiado callada y en ningún momento me miro. Estaba confundido.

Me puse en mi lugar de siempre, no tuve ni la oportunidad de decir pio cuando ella bajo del coche y cerró de un portazo, me molesto eso, estaba bien que estuviera enojada pero no tenía que desquitarse con el pobre coche, nos tenía que durar mucho.

-Que madura- dije con sarcasmo.

Tome mi mochila y baje del coche, cerrándolo con cuidado, revise las puertas por que de seguramente por la "prisa" ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar bien, una vez terminando de asegurarme que el coche estaba bien cerrado, me dirigí al edificio, durante el trayecto me pareció ver el coche del rubio llegar, ambos se bajaron, Isabella venia igual con su enorme trapo alrededor de su boca y cuello, todo lo contrario de su hermano, que venia bien arreglado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, su chaqueta azul marino era genial, pero para mi gusto en negra se vería mejor.

Al parece ambos sintieron mi mirada por que al mismo tiempo voltearon, a pesar de la poca distancia que nos separaba, note visiblemente su desagrado hacía mí, en cambio su hermana me miraba sin emoción en su rostro, o al menos eso quise interpretar con esa cosa no podía leer sus expresiones muy bien, pero los tres quitamos las miradas de uno al otro cuando mi hermana tanto como Tanya se les acercaban con una sonrisa, mi hermana no dejaba de mirar al rubio…

¡Esperen!

Ahora entendía, a mi pequeña hermana de tan solo 15 años le gustaba ese tipo que era mayor que ella. No, y primero tendría que pasar sobre mi precioso cadáver antes de que Alice tuviera algo con ese tipo que tanto despreciaba y que también me odiaba.

Estuve a punto de ir a alejar a mi hermana de ellos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, voltee la mirada y ahí estaba… ¿Maggie? ¿Martha? ¿Mary?

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte amablemente.

-Es que…ahm, lo siento, tenía que darte un recado pero lo eh olvidad- parecía avergonzada- Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que el profesor de biología quiere verte un poco antes de la clase porque quiere decirte algo importante.

-Oh- fue lo único que dije- Claro, solo deja arreglo…- cuando voltee de nuevo para ir a donde Alice y los demás, oh sorpresa, ya no estaban.- Ya nada, en seguido voy.

-Ok- se fue por su camino.

Suspire y camine hacia el laboratorio, esa clase la tenia como a la tercera hora, ¿por que hablar conmigo? Cuando llegue para mi suerte, si hoy estaba usando el sarcasmo más de lo acostumbrado, el profesor no estaba, así que me deje caer en uno de los banquillos que estaban junto a las mesas. Pasaron como 10 minutos cuando el profesor llego, me miro sorprendido, como si no me esperaba aquí.

-Señor Cullen ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto.- Aun no le toca clase conmigo.

-Usted me mando decir con una chica que quería verme.

-¿May?-asentí, aunque no sabía muy bien si era la misma chica- Pero no era a usted- dijo riendo- Esa chica es algo despistada, hablaba de su compañero Edmund- ah si, el cerebrito de la clase, el chico que no me dejaba pasar a los primeros lugares de los promedios- Ahora que lo veo, usted también es bueno en la materia, podrá ayudarme de la misma manera.

¡Genial! Desde hoy odio a May.

-Mire, esto es algo que quede entre usted y yo ¿esta claro?- volví asentir algo intrigado por tanto misterio- Todo esto tiene que ver con Isabella Swan- fruncí el seño.

-Ella no toma nuestra clase.

-Si, pero será traspasada a esta que es más avanzada debido a que ya sabía todo el temario del nivel 2, su profesor le hizo una prueba y al parecer esta lista para tomar ya el nivel 3, que vendría siendo este.

-No quiero ser grosero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ello?

-Precisamente es ahí donde necesito su ayuda- soltó un suspiro- Ella necesitara una pareja para los trabajos, pero no puedo asignarle a cualquier alumno, si ha notado que ella es algo diferente ¿verdad?- ¡vaya que si lo note! Pensé para mi mismo, pero no lo dije así que solo moví la cabeza- Ella necesita mucho apoyo, desafortunadamente por mis compromisos escolares no podré darle la atención necesaria, es por ello que pido su apoyo, se que se le da muy bien la materia gracias a sus padres, y además es usted un chico muy tranquilo y nunca me ha dado problemas de ningún tipo, entenderá un poco más la situación.

-O sea, seré equipo con Isabella- dije, casi a punto de darme de golpes en la pared por mi bárbara mala suerte.- Profesor, no quiero ser grosero, pero la chica es rara. No habla, por su culpa eh tenido un incidente con su hermano, casi me manda al hospital, por algo que mis amigos hicieron.

El profesor me miro por un momento, de repente sonrió, como si estuviera ideando un plan para conquistar al mundo.

-Creo que con más razón le asignare este favor.-iba a protestar pero levanto la mano haciéndome callar- No crea que será de a gratis el favor señor Cullen, si usted me ayuda, estará exento en las ultimas dos unidades ¿le parece bien?

Eso me ayudaría mucho con mi admisión a la universidad, además de que bajaría a Edmund Summers de los primeros lugares.

-¿Lo eh convencido?- pregunto más confiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?- el volvió a sonreír victorioso.

-Simplemente tiene que ser su compañero de equipo cada vez que se necesite.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece bien- tome mis cosas y mire mi reloj, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde- Si es todo profesor, debo irme, tengo clases y no quisiera llegar tarde.

-Claro y gracias.- asentí y estuve a punto de salir cuando escuche que me llamaba, voltee para ver que era lo que quería y me dijo:- Verás que no te arrepentirás, aprenderás cosas que ningún maestro es capaz de enseñarte, ten por seguro que todos aquí se han equivocado mucho con la señorita Swan, incluyéndote.

No supe que es lo que realmente me quería decir con ello ¿Yo equivocado? ¿Por qué? No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto y me apresure a entrar a clases, para mi mala suerte, el profesor ya estaba ahí, había olvidado pedirle al profesor Molina un pase firmado para que me dejaran entrar a clases por si llegaba tarde.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Me puede decir la razón de su retraso?- pregunto sentado en su asiento.- Sabe perfectamente que la puntualidad es importante para mi materia.

-Estaba con el profesor Molina- dije- No fue mi intensión llegar tarde maestro.

-Solo lo dejare pasar por esta vez, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el pizarrón, mientras eso pasaba busque un lugar, ya todos lugares buenos estaban ocupados para mi mala suerte hoy era buen día para Emmett para faltar a clases él me hubiera apartado lugar, solamente estaba desocupado…el que estaba a lado de Isabella, de nuevo ¡Genial!, ella levanto la mirada un poco pero luego la bajo otra vez para luego dirigirla hacia el pizarrón, con un suspiro me senté en la que estaba a su lado. Por una parte seria bueno que me fuera acostumbrando a estar cerca de ella, seriamos equipo en biología, saque mi cuaderno y espere a que terminara de escribir el profesor los ejercicios, conforme los iba escribiendo los iba reconociendo, no eran tan difíciles, eran similares a los que ya habíamos visto.

-Bien clase, quiero estos ejercicios antes de que termine- dijo el profesor colocando su plumón en el pizarrón- Y para que se me animen un poco ya que los eh visto algo desanimados de mi clase, los primeros 5, y que obvio estén bien, tendrán puntos extras para este parcial, y se que a muchos les hace falta ¿no es así señor Crowley?- todos miraron al chico y comenzaron a reír- ¡Silencio! No se rían de su compañero si saben que van mal también, basta de bromas y comiencen.

Empecé a copiar los ejercicios, esta vez el profesor se había paso un poco, 10 ejercicios en una hora ¿Qué creía que éramos? ¿Maquinas? Pero aun así me apure, los primeros 7 estaban sencillos, pero ya en el 8 me bloquee un poco, así que me salté al 9 que estaba más sencillo, terminé los nueve pero el ejercicio 8 aun me estaba causando problemas. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza con mi lápiz, me levante para preguntarle al profesor, un chico ya estaba ahí, pero por su cara deduje que es profe no estaba ayudando mucho, así que regrese a mi asiento, me quebré más la cabeza pero no daba una.

-Voy a salir un momento- el profesor se levanto, alce la mirada, otro maestro estaba en la puerta- Los estoy vigilando.

Unos murmullos se oían, quería preguntar al chico que estaba a lado derecho pero me di cuenta que seria caso perdido, a penas iba en e duras penas, vi que dos se levantaron y le dieron sus hojas al maestro, las reviso y asintió, les pidió que le pasaran su plumón azul y les escribió algo, ambos chicos dejaron sus hojas en su escritorio, fueron a su lugar para tomar sus cosas y salieron del salón.

¡Rayos!

-_Tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir_- di un brinco cuando escuche la débil pero suave y bella voz, me voltee a mi izquierda, Isabella me miraba con el seño fruncido, ¿Ella…ella me había dicho algo?

-¿Disculpa?- susurre

-¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor desde la puerta.

Baje la cabeza pero ladee mi cabeza para mirarla, ella pareció suspirar…creo.

-_ Dije que tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir, elevarla a la octava y sumarle el cociente, por eso la cuenta te da negativo no has hecho eso._- bajo la mirada cuando termino de decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, note como apretó su mano contra su boca y cerró el puño alrededor de su lápiz, entonces un sonido amortiguado salió de ella, de nuevo pensé que había estornudado.

-¿Salud?- dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió al profesor para entregarle su hoja, lo que me hizo recordar que si ella estaba bien solo quedarían dos lugares, así que comencé a hacer lo que ella me dijo, ¿Qué otra tenia? No tenía ni idea de lo que yo mismo disque había hecho, termine los ejercicios cuando ella regresaba a su lugar, fui con el profesor para darle mi hoja, los reviso y cuando saco su plumón azul supe que estaba bien.

Me puso un +5 en la esquina de la hoja y me mando ponerla en su escritorio. Alegre por esto fui a mi lugar, Isabella aun no terminaba de meter sus cosas, y aunque lo negara le debía un favor, si no fuera por ella en estos momentos seguiría rompiéndome el cerebro para resolver los problemas. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón despidiéndome de los maestros, sentí a Isabella detrás de mí, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Oye!- me detuve y ella al verme hizo lo mismo.- Te quería agradecer por lo de hace rato, de verdad te debo una.

Ella solo negó y movió su mano derecha, seguramente diciéndome que no era para tanto o que no le debía nada, algo así. 

-En serio si no fuera por ti, seguiría ahí adentro- señale con mi dedo el salón. Ella no me respondió- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

No volvió a responderme, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en biología- ella abrió los ojos- Si, eh…-me rasque la cabeza- El maestro dijo que serias mi compañera de mesa.

No me respondió, intuí que seria un monologo.

-Espero que seamos buen equipo, me eh dado cuenta que eres muy inteligente.

Ella frunció el seño, ¡ups! Supongo que la ofendí.

-Lo siento, si dije algo que te molestara…no pienso eso, solo que… ¡rayos!

-_Así déjalo…_

-Oh- me dio más pena, si me hablaba entonces si la ofendí.

Ella volvió a negar.

-De verdad lo siento, pero es que como no hablas mucho…

-_No significa que sea tonta…_-me dijo con el seño fruncido, en ese instante paso lo mismo que en clase, se tapo su boca, doblándose, pensé en ayudarla pero sentí que me empujaban.

-¡Oye!- dije molesto a quien lo había hecho.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- de nuevo el mismo tipo, rodee los ojos.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- dije con voz aburrida- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?- le pregunto él sin dejar de verme.- ¿Todo esta bien?

-_Si, el no me hizo nada solo pasó…_- al parecer el sabía el significado de la palabra _pasó, _porque su semblante se relajo.

-Lo siento- me dijo, pero lo hizo como si estuviera pasándose vidrios rotos por la garganta.

-No hay problema- el timbre fue mi señal de partida.

Me aleje de ellos dos antes de que su hermano pensara algo que no era y volviéramos a tener un conflicto, pero de algo estaba seguro, Isabella escondía algo, algo muy importante que provocaba que ella actuara así. No sabía porque, ni como pero tenia que saber ese secreto, no iba a quedarme así nada mas, de todas formas teníamos tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Sinceramente no odian cuando los profesores hacen eso? Eran pocas las ocasiones que era de las primeras 5 o 10, es horrible y sobretodo estresante.**

**Bueno chicas como ya vieron Bella si habla xD y ahora Edward le debe un favor por ayudarle. Se que aun faltan muchas cosas antes de que se suelte la verdad de todo, digamos que en este capitulo comienza un poco el acercamiento que tendrán nuestros personajes, tratare de no tardar mucho, y si sobrevivimos mañana…actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Espero contar con sus lindos comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Paulinta R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-4-

_**Alice**_

Alice caminaba por los pasillos junto con Tanya ella se encontraba algo seria, su amiga la miro mas de una vez, y esa misma cantidad le preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien, las respuestas eran las mismas un simple "aja" o "nada, estoy bien" nada de eso convencía a su amiga. Ambas iban dando vuelta por el pasillo cuando de la nada Alice se tenso y retrocedió varios pasos, Tanya observo como ella se recargaba en la pared, su expresión la asusto un poco, parecía como si de un momento a otro esta se fuera desmayar. Tanya e adelanto un poco para ver que era aquello que había asustado a su amiga, cuando localizo el punto, simplemente soltó un bufido.

-No puedo creer que te asustaras por eso. -Le dijo su amiga entre molesta y divertida-Solo es un chico.

-Tanya, sabes que no es solo un chico. -Respondió la pobre Alice aun con su semblante tenso. - Es…es especial ¿me entiendes? -Preguntó dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Eso lo noto amiga, pero escondiéndote no lograras nada. - Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Alice. -Mira, la verdad no se que es lo que te preocupa, sabes que Jasper es un buen tipo, es amable, educado, inteligente, protector con su familia y sobretodo, es tu amigo, quiero decir, has pasado por el reto mas difícil, que es ser amiga del chico que te gusta, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera tenemos las agallas de hacerlo por miedo a que este no nos hable ¿A ti que te detiene?

-Precisamente porque es mi amigo, no quiero arruinar las cosas ¿Qué pasa si le digo que me gusta y el no siente nada por mi? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir, Tanya? -Preguntó, pero no espero a que su amiga le respondiera. -Me sentiría fatal, además toma en cuenta el hecho de que el es mayor que yo, Jasper debe pensar que soy como su hermanita pequeña o algo así, estoy mas que segura que solo me ve como eso.

-Amiga. -Tanya le acaricio su corto cabello, a veces comprendía un poco a su amiga, también ella había sufrido uno que otro rechazo por parte de algunos chicos, no solo por ser una menor -ya que tanto Alice como Tanya tenían eso en común, ambas tenían 16 años- y los chicos mayores podrían llegar a ser tan crueles, también era el hecho de tenia su pequeño problema de _dislexia fonológica*_, eso la hacia poco atractiva para algunos, a pesar de que físicamente lo era; su madre siempre le ovacionaba su larga y suave cabellera rubia rojiza, al igual que a pesar de ser joven era alta, sus ojos eran de un gris claro poco común en las personas su madre decía que había heredado sus ojos de su bisabuela, y un lindo cuerpo, que a pesar de que le faltaban algunos años para que ella terminara de desarrollarse. Para Tanya eso no era suficiente, ella creía que algún día encontraría a un chico que viera más haya de las apariencias y de su enfermedad, que la amaría con tanta intensidad, bueno, eso es lo que ella pensaba. -¿Entonces quieres dejar las cosas así?

-Eso creo-contesto Alice cabizbaja.

-No es porque quiera deprimirte más, pero…-se quedo callada pensando. -¿Te has puesto a pensar que al final de este año, él se ira a la universidad?

-¡Ni lo menciones! -Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Entonces… eso nos deja solo dos posibles respuestas-ella le mostro un dedo- La primera: Ser solo su amiga y verlo irse a la universidad donde puede que no lo veas en algún largo tiempo, guardándote esto que sientes donde posiblemente el te corresponda, y la segunda: Arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes.

-No hay una tercera ¿verdad? -Agacho la mirada.

-Siento desilusionarte pero no la hay-soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba -Bien, no dejemos que esto te deprima, tienes aun poco tiempo para decidir que hacer, así ponte a pensar en las posibilidades que te acabo de decir y tu misma encontraras la respuesta que necesitas. -Le tendió la mano a su amiga-Anda, vamos que es hora de ir a clases.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le sonrió dándole su mano. -¿Desde cuando te volviste tan lista? -Le dijo en broma mientras se levantaba.

-En el mismo instante en el que tu te volviste tan insegura. -Le saco la lengua y Alice hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una buena amiga Tanya, y pensar que la primera vez que te vi creía que eras una de esas rubias sin cerebro. -Le dijo enredando su brazo con el de ella.

-Gracias Alice, tu igual lo eres y pensar que creía que eras una duende maligna sabelotodo presumida. -Alice se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada, solo bromeo…en la mayor parte.

-¡Tanya! -Le dio un codazo- ¿En serio eso parecía?

-¡Claro que no tonta! Solo que si pareces un duende-contesto, mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo, en eso Tanya miro al frente y se detuvo. -Ahí viene Jasper-su amiga bajo la mirada-¡Por dios! Que bajes la cabeza no significa que te harás invisible, es tu amigo ¿recuerdas? -Le susurró

-¡Hola chicas! -Les saludo educadamente- ¿Van a clase?

-Si Jasper, por cierto hola.

-Hola Jazz-le saludo Alice con el sobrenombre que le había puesto, un día solo se le salió, lo bueno para ella es que a él no le había molestado. -¿Tu que haces?

-Ahora tengo una clase libre, de hecho busco a mi hermana ¿la han visto? -Les preguntó a ambas.

-No-respondieron las dos. El hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es que le dije que en cuanto saliera de clases me buscara, pero no lo hizo, supongo que eh salido muy temprano -parecía preocupado.

-Si puede que sea eso. -Le dijo Alice. Tanya tenía una pregunta en su mente, pero sentía que Jasper la tomaría como una chica chismosa, pero necesitaba saber.

-Jasper, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Le dijo Tanya.

-Ya lo has hecho-contesto riendo. -No hay problema, pregunta.

-¿Por qué sobreproteges tanto a tu hermana? -Alice sintió unas ganas de darle un codazo a su amiga por ser tan indiscreta, era algo que a ella no le importaba, y al parecer ella sintió la tensión de Alice ya que se arrepintió de haber preguntado. -Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta.

-Esta bien, no es un secreto que sobreprotejo mucho a Bella, y la respuesta es simple, no quiero que se metan con ella ni la molesten.- Miro a Alice- En especial tu hermano y sus amigos, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, se que mi hermano es un asno en algunas ocasiones y no tiene las mejores amistades, pero en su defensa debo decir que no es de los que molestan…mucho. -Se sintió tonta al decir eso, Edward podía ser un dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía. -Aunque si quieres mi opinión, Bella no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -La actitud protectora de Jasper emergió de su cuerpo.

-No es nada malo, pero ella llama mucho la atención con esa bufanda alrededor de su cuello y mitad de cara. - Cerró los ojos, porque simplemente no se callaba y ya. -Sabes como son los chicos cuando ven algo diferente, no lo pueden resistir.

-¿O sea el simple hecho de que mi hermana no sea un esnob la hace un objeto de burlas? -Preguntó retóricamente- Ella es la persona mas maravillosa, amable y linda de todas, pero aquí todos son una bola de idiotas que no ven mas haya de sus malditas narices, que no se dan tiempo de conocer a la gente.

-¡Cálmate Jasper! -Alice trato de arreglar la metida de para que tuvo. -Mi intensión nunca fue ni será ofender o burlarme de tu hermana, solamente te digo lo que veo, yo no eh tenido un trato cercano con ella a pesar de que compartimos unas clases, es por ello que no puedo tener la misma opinión que tu, de hecho eh intentado hablarle pero ella no me habla, pregúntale a Tanya si estoy mintiendo. -Jasper miro a la susodicha que simplemente asentía con pena.

-Lo siento-dijo el más calmado. -Es solo que…-se quedo callado -No creo que deba decirles esto, pero confío en ustedes chicas, son las únicas amigas verdaderas que eh tenido desde que llegue-se toco el cabello nervioso.-La razón de que Bella no hable mucho es que…

De repente el reloj de él sonó con fuerza, haciendo brincar a los tres chicos, Jasper miro su reloj era la alarma que informaba que posiblemente Bella ya había salido de su clase. Se disculpo con las chicas y fue corriendo a lo que seguramente seria el salón de su hermana, dejando a las dos más confundidas que antes.

-¿Qué crees que Jasper no trato de decir? -Le preguntó Tanya.

-No lo se, pero debe ser algo serio, su mirada me lo decía todo. -Respondió ella viendo el camino por donde se fue él.

-Espero que no sea nada malo.

-Yo igual.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente clase, pero Alice aun tenia en la cabeza que era lo que Jasper les iba a confesar antes de que la inoportuna alarma lo interrumpiera.

_**Jasper**_

Jasper prácticamente corrió hacia el salón en donde estaba su hermana, creía que no la alcanzaría puesto que tenía que atravesar casi media escuela para llegar a su salón de clases. Aun no podía creer que estuviera a punto de decirles a sus amigas el problema de su hermana, no es que le avergonzara eso, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de hermanita, lo que le preocupaba era que ellas no lo entendieran, aunque sinceramente quería que ellas lo entendieran, necesitaba algo de apoyo aquí, pues él no podría vigilarla todo el tiempo, y Alice como Tanya podían ser unas verdaderas amigas para Bella, eso lo había comprobado hace tiempo.

Respiro aliviado cuando llego al edificio, al entrar por los pasillos, vio como su hermana se encogía por algo que no alcanzo a ver porque un chico estaba frente a ella…

_Cullen de nuevo. _Pensó el con rabia.

No tardo más de dos segundo en llegar a ellos y empujar al tipo.

-¡Oye! - Se quejo Cullen.

-¡Aléjate de ella! - Le grito, acercándose a su hermana para protegerla.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- contesto él, parecía aburrido, eso fue lo que le molesto más a Jasper- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?- le preguntó a su hermana sin apartar la vista de Edward. - ¿Todo ésta bien?

-_Si, el no me hizo nada solo pasó…_- Jasper entendió lo que había sucedido, se relajo un poco mientras palmeaba el brazo de su hermana, lo único que le molestaba es que tenia que disculparse con el chico Cullen, pero en cierto modo no le había hecho nada a su hermana.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, su voz hacia notar que no estaba muy contento con ello.

-No hay problema-contesto él.

El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando la salida de Cullen, ambos hermanos se quedaron un poco mientras las demás personas circulaban.

-¿De verdad no te hizo nada? -Preguntó de nuevo, ella negó de nuevo. - Sabes que si el o cualquiera te hacen algo debes decírmelo de inmediato.

-_Lo se Jasper_- le contesto su hermana, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-¿Has hecho tus ejercicios? -Asintió- Bien, el doctor dijo que si lo hacías bien y de manera regular, se reducirían los ataques.

-_Eso es lo que quiero_- cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar. - _Aunque estoy segura que jamás me curare._

-De eso aun no estamos seguros- la tomo de los hombros- Puede que haya algún especialista que no hemos visto…

-_Ya pierdo las esperanzas_- su voz sonaba rota, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Jasper se asusto de inmediato, sabía que Bella no debía alterarse sino sus tics volverían con más fuerza.

-¡No llores Bells! -La abrazo- Sabes que odio que llores, yo te quiero tal como eres ¿si?

-_Pero…papá y mamá_-su voz sonaba algo baja por la bufanda.

-Lo entenderán algún día, y si eso no pasa…nos iremos los dos de ahí. - La estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos- Lo prometo.

Ella asintió un poco más animada, y así ambos hermanos caminaron juntos por los edificios.

_**Edward**_

El resto del día no fue tan emocionante como pensé, o más bien para mi no lo fue, ya que aun tenia en la cabeza la voz de Isabella, fue extraño escucharla hablar por primera vez, aunque me sentía bien de que yo fuera el primer tipo a quien le hablaba ya que no había escuchado a nadie comentar de cómo hablaba ella o algo así.

En la clase de biología Bella llego y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un poco de gusto que el profesor no le hiciera pasar al frente y hacer las ridículas presentaciones que suelen haber cuando hay un alumno nuevo. Y como me lo dijo el profesor cambiaron a mi compañero y pusieron a Isabella en su lugar, se notaba nerviosa de eso no tenia duda, así que para animarla un poco le sonreí, sus ojos se achicaron un poco, supongo que me sonrió… o al menos eso creía.

El maestro nos asigno nuestro primer trabajo en parejas, no era nada complicado entre las dos personas teníamos que realizar una investigación acerca de las cadenas de ADN como de ARN, así como las diferencias de cada una y realizar un representación en estilo maqueta sobre ellas. Nos el resto de la hora para ponernos de acuerdo, me voltee hacia Bella para que nos coordináramos.

-Muy bien compañera, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? -Ella abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Qué?

Ella miro a ambos lados y bajo la cabeza, me rasque la cabeza, algo frustrado porque ahora ella no quería comunicarse conmigo, mire de reojo a todos y encontré la causa de s_u mutismo_: La mayoría de nuestros compañeros nos daban miradas, y hablaban entre ellos, cuando los descubrí mirando siguieron con lo suyo…cobardes. 

Suspire sonoramente, tome mi cuaderno y escribí para facilitarle las cosas un poco a Bella.

_Entonces ¿Dónde?_ -Escribí, le pase el cuaderno para que leyera.

Tomo su pluma y comenzó a garabatear, para luego pasarme el cuaderno.

_En tu casa si no te molesta._

La mire por un momento, pensé que ella lo haría pero no lo hizo.

_Claro que no_-escribí- _Podemos ir después de clases si quieres. Así comenzamos a buscar toda la información que necesitamos para nuestro trabajo._

Le pase de nuevo el cuaderno, leyó el contenido, después de un momento me lo devolvió.

_Me parece bien, solo debo avisarle a mi hermano para que no me espere, ¿Cómo a que hora terminaremos?_ -Me lo regreso.

_¿Porque? Además, no debes avisarle a tus padres o algo así._ -Le pase el cuaderno.

No escribió nada por unos momentos, después me lo regreso.

_Para que le diga a mi hermano a que hora debe pasar por mí… y a mis padres no les importa._

Me regreso el cuaderno el cual me desconcertó lo que había escrito, ¿Cómo que a sus padres no les importaba? Quizás no había entendido bien el contexto, seguramente no les importaría mientras su hermano avisara.

_Como a las 7:00 terminaremos._ -Escribí- _¿Esta bien para ti?_

Le pase el cuaderno, pareciera que leyó lo escrito varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza, después de escribir su respuesta me paso el cuaderno.

_¿Puede ser a las 6:00? Mi hermano se preocupara o pensara otras cosas_- cuando leí su respuesta me quede algo confundido, porque decía que su hermano se preocuparía, no se supone que son los padres los que se preocupan con los hijos, en este caso hija, si llega tarde o no. Sabía que seria una grosería de mi parte preguntarle porque la falta de preocupación hacia ella, y porque era su hermano al que tenia dar explicaciones y permisos, pero mejor me calle, no era asunto mío y dudo que ella quiera compartir algo.

_Si, trataremos de apresurarnos, llámale a tu hermano. _

Volvió a asentir, saco su teléfono… que no era cualquier teléfono si no el nuevo Sony Xperia U, casi sentí que mi boca se abría de la impresión.

-Lindo teléfono- le dije sonriendo. Ella alzo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Eso era un _gracias_ supongo.

A nuestra manera terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo, le comente que saliendo de clases la esperaría para que ambos nos fuéramos a mi casa. Me despedí de ella y me encamine solo a mi clase, me encontré con Emmett y Rose en el camino, estuvimos charlando unos momentos antes de que me fuera mi clase.

El día paso más rápido de lo que pensé, para cuando me di cuenta Alice y yo estábamos esperando a que saliera Bella.

-Repítemelo de nuevo ¿A quien esperamos? - Pregunto recargándose en la camioneta.

-Ya te lo dije dos veces Allie, esperamos a Bella, recuerda que ira a casa para que juntos hagamos una tarea.

-Bien.

Me recargue en la camioneta para que se hiciera mas cómoda la espera, alce la mirada y venia Bella con su hermano, bufe de la molestia, pero a mi lado un jadeo se escucho, mire a Alice que estaba moviéndose de un pie a otro.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunte

-Si, es solo que quiero ir al baño…eso-me dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Oh

En eso llegaron ambos.

-Cullen-dijo

-Swan-Respondí de manera cortante- Mi hermana ira a tu casa, espero que te comportes como el caballero que no eres.

-Mira tú…-iba a responderle unas cuantas verdades cuando mi hermana me tomo el brazo, baje la mirada y ella me decía que no con su cabeza, bufe desesperado. -No le hare nada, simplemente haremos una tarea, deja de sobreprotegerla.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Respondió molesto, se veía que me iba a decir nada pero negó y miro a su hermana- En fin, pasare por ti a las 6:00- Bella asintió, Jasper le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Nos vemos Alice. - Y se después de darme una última mirada se retiro hacia su coche.

-Que raro. -Alice carraspeo, mire que Bella me veía con el seño fruncido. -Lo siento, como sea, es hora de irnos. -Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella, ella algo tímida se subió, volví a suspirar.

Esta seria una larga tarde.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

*Se corresponde con el mal funcionamiento de la ruta fonológica, es decir, de la vía indirecta que utiliza la conversión grafema-fonema para acceder al léxico.

Este tipo de dislexia dificulta la lectura de palabras largas y poco frecuentes y de palabras funcionales e imposibilita la lectura de pseudopalabras, donde suelen cometer muchos errores visuales que provocan lexicalizaciones, es decir, leen "espada" cuando pone "espaca".

También presentan numerosos errores morfológicos o derivativos en los que mantienen la raíz de las palabras pero cambian los morfemas.

Se observan mayor número de errores en la lectura de las palabras función que en palabras de contenido.

Presenta mejores resultados en la lectura de palabras familiares tanto regulares como irregulares.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? Quise poner un poco de la perspectiva de Alice y Jasper para tener un poquito de variedad xD. Como vieron habrá un poco de más interacción entre Bella y Edward en cuanto estén en su casa. Pero eso, lo veremos en el capitulo que viene que les aseguro les gustara.**

**Muchas gracias por su comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, y no se preocupen los secretos se irán revelando poco a poco.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Paulinita**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-5-

_**Bella**_

No aleje mi mirada de la ventana en todo el tiempo, estaba algo nerviosa por pasar la tarde en casa de Edward, no quería avergonzarme frente a el y su familia o peor aun que supiera mi secreto, aunque podía suponer que más de la mitad de los maestros sabían cual era mi condición, pero sabían disimularlo muy bien o simplemente me ignoraban. Mis padres habían estipulado eso muy claro, tenían que mantener la boca callada o adiós a la cuantiosa suma que iba a "donar" para que no quitaran el programa de arte en la escuela, lo se era muy sucio, sin embargo para mi era la oportunidad de estudiar fuera de casa.

No es como si yo saliese mucho, sino fuese porque Jasper prácticamente les rogo a mi padres que tenia la edad necesaria para relacionarme con los chicos de mi edad, yo aun estuviese tomando clases en casa…de nuevo a petición de Jasper, ya que si por mi padres fuera estaría todo el tiempo encerrada en mi cuarto sin hacer nada o peor, ya me hubieran arrojado a una clínica para gente "especial" como yo.

No los culpaba, tenia entendido que yo era una vergüenza para mis padres, para ellos Jasper era su único hijo aunque este le molestaba que me lo recordaran a cada momento.

-Bueno…Isabella- salte cuando escuche mi nombre- Lo siento, te eh asustado- negué- ¿Qué tal tu día?

No sabía si responder, no quería ofenderla con mi silencio, pero no estaba muy segura si _eso _fuese a pasar si abría la boca, el doctor me había dicho que lo tenia que controlar, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contesto o no contesto? ¿Tengo que bajarme la bufanda o le contesto así?

-Alice, sabes que Isabella no habla mucho, no la hostigues con tus preguntas.- mire a Edward y me sentí un poco mal por la forma en que le contesto a Alice cuando ella solo quería ser amable con alguien como yo. Quería decirle algo, pero ya estaba deteniendo el coche, ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-¡Discúlpame por intentar ser amable!- tomo sus cosas y salió del auto dando un portazo que me hizo encogerme.

-Discúlpala, esta algo sensible.- abrió la puerta y salió, tome mis cosas para seguirlo cuando mi puerta se abrió.- Vamos, no querrás quedarte aquí ¿verdad?

Negué y salí del coche.

La casa de Edward era de dos pisos con pintura blanca y azul en la fachada, a simple vista se veía que lo Cullen tenían dinero, pues su jardín estaba muy bien arreglado con varios tipos de plantas y flores que en mi vida había visto, pasamos por un camino empedrado que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Edward no me dijo nada en todo el camino y le agradecí por ello, entre menos hablara mejor para mi, menos aire necesitaría expulsar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con su llave, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, adentro estaba un poco más cálido, me entretuve un poco viendo la decoración rustica pero a la vez moderna, las paredes se encontraban adornadas con muchos cuadros con diferentes pinturas. Eche un vistazo y me llamo la atención que había muchos diplomas y títulos que casi cubrían toda la pared, me acerque para observar la mayoría pertenecía a "Carlisle Cullen" y "Esme Anne Platt", y unos pocos a "Mary Alice Cullen" la mayoría eran de primaria y secundaria de buena aprovechamiento, pero lo que más se me hizo raro que no había ninguno de Edward.

-No soy muy inteligente, supongo que te has dado cuenta.- mire a Edward que observaba los diplomas como yo- Eso de los primero lugares se los dejamos a Alice, a mi me gusta tener el segundo lugar en la familia.

Iba a decirle que estaba equivocado, que no siempre era bueno ser el segundo lugar en la vida de tu familia cuando alguien le hablo.

-¿Edward?- una voz femenina lo llamo- Cariño ¿eres tu?- de una habitación salió una mujer como de unas treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, vistiendo unos pantalones de licra y camiseta que le llegaba al muslo, de cabellera clara, usaba lentes lo que le hacían ver muy inteligente.-Vi entrar a Alice y pensé… ¡oh!- se detuvo al verme- ¡Hola!- me saludo con una sonrisa- No sabría que tendríamos visitas.

-Fue una situación repentina mamá- dijo Edward, mientras su mamá se acercaba.- Fue un trabajo de la escuela e Isabella tenia que venir para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre su trabajo.

No me paso desapercibida la mirada que me daba, seguramente me veía extraña con la bufanda alrededor de mi boca, no podía ser grosera o la mamá de Edward pensara que soy una retrasada. Así que antes de que Edward volviera a hablar tome mi bufanda y la baje de mi rostro.

_**Edward**_

Aun no tenia pensado que era lo que le iba a decir a mi madre cuando viera a Isabella, seguramente ella se preguntara porque demonios tenía esa cosa amarrada alrededor de su boca, así que pensaba decirle estaba enferma de gripe o algo así. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo que me tomo de sorpresa, dio un pequeño suspiro y tomo su bufanda bajándola por su rostro.

-Isabella Swan es un placer- le tendió su mano a mi madre, quien la estrecho con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Isabella sin su bufanda, su rostro era ovalado, su era de tez blanca, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios rellenos y su sonrisa era dulce…en pocas palabras Isabella era muy hermosa, no comprendía como insistía en llevar la bufanda escondiendo su belleza de todos.

-Es un placer Isabella, soy Esme la madre de Edward y Alice, así que solo dime Esme, no me gusta ser la señora Cullen, quiero decir amo a mi esposo, pero cuando me dicen de esa manera me siento más vieja.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, si usted me dice Bella.- fruncí el seño, a mi nunca me había dicho que la llamara así, tampoco me paso desapercibido el hecho de que tomo un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar las palabras.

Como si me hablara demasiado.

-Muy bien Bella, espero que te quedes a comer- Isabella iba a responder cuando respondí por ella.

-Creo que eso sea imposible, su hermano vendrá por ella temprano así que debemos apresurarnos.- dije ganándome una mirada molesta de mi madre. Mire a Isabella esperando que convenciera a mi madre que era verdad.

-Es cierto Esme, mi hermano es algo sobreprotector y no quiere que regresemos noche.- comenzó a enredarse de nuevo su bufanda un poco rápido.-Si no les molesta me pondré mi bufanda, siento que me dará un resfriado y no quiero contagiarlos.- en el instante en que termino, se puso su mano en la boca y se escucho un ruido que parecía un estornudo, pero yo sabía que no lo era, había algo más.

-Salud querida- dijo mi madre.

-_Gracias. _ - contesto.-_Creo que me enfermare._

-No te preocupes querida- hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia- Bueno, no los detengo más, empiecen con su tarea.

Le hice un ademan a Isabella para que me siguiera, subimos por las escaleras en un no incomodo silencio, de reojo note como Isabella veía la mayoría de las pinturas y fotografías que teníamos en la pared, no le quise preguntar porque tanta fascinación con eso, pero me dije a mi mismo que eso seria ser muy entrometido de mi parte.

Llegamos a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama mientras le acercaba una silla a Isabella para que se sentara, le dije que se pusiera cómoda mientras traía unos libros de la biblioteca y algunos bocadillos. Baje de nuevo y me fui a la biblioteca, saque algunos libros que nos serian útiles en los estantes, regrese a la cocina para decirle a mi mamá que me diera algunas frituras o galletas para botanear mientras hacíamos nuestra tarea, Esme me dio una bolsa de papas, jugo y un par de vasos para servirnos, pero antes de que pudiera salir me detuvo.

-Esa chica es una Swan ¿verdad?- me pregunto, yo fruncí el seño pero asentí, no muy seguro a que venia esa pregunta.-Se ve que es una buena chica…y sobretodo muy bonita.

Me irrito un poco su cara de _la quiero para mi nuera._

-La verdad es que no lo se mamá, no somos muy amigos y ella es un poco callada.- le conteste.

-¿En serio? No se ve como ese tipo de chica- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo ese apellido, ¿lo dueños de lácteos Swan?

-Al parecer si.

-Si, los conocí hace poco me los tope en la calle conversamos un poco para conocernos mejor, pero lo extraño es que cuando les pregunte cuantos hijos tenían me habían dicho que solo uno muchacho, ¿y ella que es, su sobrina a caso?

Mire a mi madre sin entender, como era posible que ellos negaran a su hija de ese modo, quiero decir eso era malo y sobretodo cruel. No quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo e igual mi mamá tenia razón e Isabella era su sobrina no su hija.

-Pero lo extraño que no mencionaron nada de Bella- prosiguió mi mamá.-No quiero ni pensar cosas malas, mejor dejare las cosas así como están.

-Creo que es lo mejor mamá.-coincidí- Te dejo, tenemos tarea que hacer y poco tiempo para ponernos bien de acuerdo.

-Esta bien hijo- me aleje cuando me volvió a llamar, algo irritado por tanta interrupción me voltee- Se bueno con ella.

De nuevo no entendía lo que me decía, así que solamente asentí y volví a mi habitación. Isabella estaba sentada en donde la había dejado, al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje de texto, carraspee un poco, ella alzo la mirada al verme termino de mandar su mensaje y guardo su teléfono poniendo toda su atención en mi.

-Muy bien Isabella, empecemos.

-_Bella- _la mire confundido.-_No me gusta que me llamen Isabella, en casa siempre lo hacen y me molesta._

-Bueno…-dije no muy convencido- Creo que es hora de comenzar, yo diría que seria más sencillo que ahora nos dividiéramos la investigación.

-_¿Cómo?_- pregunto

-A lo que me refiero es que la investigación la dividamos, o sea que tu investigues todo acerca del ARN y yo del ADN, una vez que ambos tengamos todo, nos volvemos a reunir para completar unas cosas si nos hace falta, realicemos la comparación y comencemos con las maquetas de las estructuras, ya que ahí es donde si tendremos verdadero trabajo ¿Qué opinas?- la mire, para que me diera su opinión. Se quedo callada unos minutos, o eso creo, yo supongo que pensando si estaba bien así.

-_¿Cuánto tardas en hacer una maqueta por lo regular?_- me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Pues entre uno o dos días ¿por?

-_Porque creo que lo mejor seria primero hacer las maquetas ya que es lo que no necesita que tengamos que estar juntos, así que cuando nos reunamos de nuevo sea para reunir información y realizar la comparación que el profesor nos dejo… quiero decir si estas de acuerdo._

Medite un poco su comentario y me di cuenta que tenia razón, perderíamos mucho tiempo realizando las maquetas y al mismo tiempo, entendía su punto, no necesitábamos estar en el mismo lugar para hacer las maquetas pero si para reunir la información.

-Me parece bien Bella, ahora ¿De que maqueta quieres hacer tu, ARN o ADN?- pregunte

-_La que sea esta bien. _

Note que respiraba algo agitada, frunció el seño un poco y volvió a taparse con las manos, soltó un alarido algo fuerte como si gritara algo, me le quede viendo sorprendido, ella al notar mi escrutinio comenzó a ponerse colorada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de una manera que me daba a entender que estaba asustada.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió- ¿De verdad?- esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza.

_-Si_

-Ok- tome uno de los libros que mi padre tenia en la biblioteca.- Este libro contiene toda la información acerca del ARN, creo que te servirá, además…- abrí el libro- Aquí tiene un dibujo muy bien detallado acerca de la cadena que te servirá muy bien de apoyo a la hora en que realices tu maqueta ¿ves?

Ella acerco un poco su rostro para mirar la imagen, no pude evitar que su cabeza quedara cerca de la mía y el olor de su cabello me llegara, era un mezcla entre fresa y otro aroma que no supe identificar pero olía muy bien, quise acercarme un poco más para llenarme de su aroma pero Bella alzo su cabeza privándome de ese aroma.

¡Pero que…! ¿Desde cuando a me gusta el olor a fresas?

-_Me gusta- _me dijo-_En casa no tenemos libros como estos, la mayoría son de otras materias ¿me lo prestarías?_

-Claro, no creo que a mi papá le importe.- dije restándole importancia, le tendí el libro para que lo tomara, pero cuando ella lo tomo nuestros dedos se rozaron haciendo que sintiera una extraña pero agradable picazón ahí en donde nuestros dedos se tocaron, al parecer ella también lo sintió porque soltó inmediatamente el libro.- Lo siento.

-_No, yo lo siento, no debí soltarlo de esa manera._

-Descuida- volví a tomar el libro pero esta vez lo deje en la mesa, fingí que hacia otra cosa para que ella pudiera tomarlo sin miedo a que nos volviéramos a tocar.

Ella lo tomo y lo metió en su bolsa.

Deje de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace uno momentos y le dije que comenzáramos a ponernos a pensar que tipo de materiales usaríamos para hacer las maquetas de esa manera serian iguales, en eso se nos paso la mayor parte del tiempo en lo que comíamos y bebíamos algo, para cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las 6:00 y el hermano de Bella no tardaría en llegar, no es que le tuviera miedo al rubio ese pero no quería que ella tuviera problemas con él.

Comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, en eso el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, podía apostar quien era, Bella saco el teléfono y al parecer era un mensaje, escuche un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella antes de regresar el teléfono a su lugar.

-¿Tu hermano?- ella asintió- Supongo que ya te esperando.

-_Si._

-Bien, no lo hagamos esperar, ya me odia lo suficiente y no quiero que piense que te estoy haciendo algo malo.- la vi rodar los ojos, lo que me hizo reír- ¿Qué? Es verdad, el me odia.

-_No te odia…o eso creo._- su comentario hizo que me riera un poco más.

Tomo su mochila y juntos bajamos por las escaleras, note que mi hermana estaba en la puerta hablando con alguien, al parecer era el tal Jasper quien estaba con ella, bajamos completamente las escaleras, carraspee un poco para llamar la atención de ambos, voltearon y el chico le dio una sonrisa a su hermana mientras que a mi me frunció el seño…idiota.

-¡Bella!- ella se acerco a su hermano.- ¿Todo bien?

-_Jasper no seas paranoico, no me paso nada- _volvió a rodar los ojos, quise reírme pero sabia que eso provocaría a su hermano, Bella se volteo hacia mi.-_Muchas gracias por la amabilidad, despídeme de tu mamá y después nos ponemos de acuerdo para el trabajo._

Jasper miro a su hermana con el seño fruncido, como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviera hablando conmigo… doblemente idiota.

-Pues nos vemos luego y gracias de nuevo.

Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Bella y se retiraron hacia su coche.

-¡Vaya! En cuanto ve a su hermana me ignora totalmente.- había olvidado que Alice estaba junto a mí.

-Es su hermana Alice, el la cuida demasiado, era para que ya te hubieras dado cuenta.- dije restándole importancia.

-Pero pensé…es que pareciera que ella esta retrasada ¿o que?- ahora estaba molesta y no entendía por que, pero tampoco me gusto la manera con la que se estaba expresando acerca de Bella, ella no era ninguna retrasada lo sabía muy bien de antemano.- No la deja para nada, si ella va algún lugar, él esta tras de ella, si ella esto Jasper esta detrás.

-Creo que no es manera de hablar de las personas Alice- le dije.- Si él la cuida de esa manera sus razones tendrá, y eso es algo entre ellos dos.

-¡Uf! ¿Tu también?- se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Yo que?- pregunte

-Nada, olvídalo- se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

-Pero que…

Lo mejor para mi era no darle importancia a los arranques de locura de mi hermana, había algo que no me estaba gustando de esto, ¿Desde cuando Alice se portaba de esa manera? Esto era extraño, tampoco ella hablaba mal de las personas, tenía una ligera sospecha pero tampoco iba a sacar conclusiones antes.

Regrese a mi habitación para terminar mis deberes de mañana, pero en mi mente aun estaba el rostro de Bella sin su bufanda y el hecho de que quería saber que secreto escondía detrás de ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que aun no tenemos respuestas a la mayoría de las preguntas que ustedes han tenido, pero prometido que conforme transcurra la historia irán respondiéndose. **

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que entre a la escuela y no me deja tiempo para nada, se que no eh podido contestarles sus reviews como dios manda, pero la verdad no eh tenido tiempo.**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, espero tenerles capi pronto.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-6-

_**Edward**_

Sentí una ligera picazón en mi espalda y en mi cabeza, comencé a rascarme para quitármelo pero este no descendía, me levante de un salto y comencé a tallarme la espalda para tratar de aminorar lo que me pasaba, se detuvo la comezón y pude respirar tranquilo. Pero el problema era que estaba demasiado despierto como para tratar de dormir de nuevo.

_¡Maldita picazón!_

Mire mi reloj y estaba a una hora de mi hora normal de despertar, gruñí y patee las sabanas para levantarme, lo que ahora me dejaba más tiempo para hacer mis cosas, me fui quitando la ropa conforme caminaba al baño, no me importaba caminar desnudo por mi cuarto, para eso era mío. Me bañe tranquilamente, tomándome mi tiempo para secarme y ver que ropa me iba a poner hoy, saque mi vestuario y lo avente en la cama para poder cambiarme, tome unos calcetines y me senté en la cama para vestirme, de repente sentí una ligera picazón en el trasero.

—¡Pero que…!—me levante para ver que era, revise el edredón para ver con que me había picado. Alcance a ver un bichito que caminaba de aquí para haya. — ¡Sal de aquí! —le di un manotazo al bicho y no supe donde cayo, tampoco me importo.

Termine de vestirme tomándome más de mí tiempo de lo que costumbre. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre ya levantada tomando una taza de café.

—¿Y ese milagro? —me pregunto con una mueca burlona—¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Chistosa—le revolví el cabello, se que era algo irrespetuoso pero a mi mamá le gustaba que yo fuera muy abierto con ella. —No, es que un mugroso insecto estuvo caminando por mi cabeza y espalda y me despertó. —conteste mientras tomaba el cartón de leche y el cereal.

—¿Insecto? ¿Qué clase de insecto? —pregunto levantándose. —¿Dónde?

—Estaba en mi cuarto, pero ya lo mate.

—Espero que no sea uno que te pueda hacer daño— me hizo darme la vuelta y me levanto la camiseta, yo intente quejarme pero me cayo con una mirada. —No tienes ni una marca de mordida, ¿estas seguro que solo fue la espalada?

—Si mamá, no me siento mal de todas maneras.

—Eso no importa hijo, hay algunos insectos que su picadura no reacciona la instante, si no al pasar el tiempo y…—iba a continuar pero el grito de mi hermana la interrumpió.

—¡Mamá, papá! —ambos nos miramos y fuimos corriendo hacia el segundo piso, mi papá ya estaba ahí, se veía un poco cansado, y miraba la puerta del armario de madera de mi hermana. —¡Esos bichos están infestando mi ropa! —dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi madre a Alice al entrar.

—Iba a sacar mi ropa para hoy, entonces cuando baje la mirada… ¡Vi ese millar de bichos saliendo de mi ropero! ¡Que asco!

—¡Ay cálmate Alice! —le dije extrañado por su actitud. —Solo son insectos no víboras.

—¡Tu cállate! Es mi ropa la que se esta infestando. —me dijo más molesta.

—No te sientas única, a mí también me aparecieron unos bichos en mi cuarto. —conteste.

—Dijiste que solo había sido uno—me dijo mi madre.

—Me encontré uno, igual y eran más—me encogí de hombros.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —mi padre interrumpió nuestro alegato. —No quiero sacar conclusiones adelantadas, pero me parece que tenemos termitas. —papá se levanto sacudiéndose las manos. —Debo llamar a un exterminador—se quedo pensado un rato. —No es por adelantarme a los hechos pero les recomiendo que saquen unas mudas de ropa por si se tiene que fumigar la casa.

—Pero mi ropa esta ahí papá—se volvió a quejar Alice. —¿Qué tal si esta sucia o algo así?

—No esta sucia hija. —contesto mi padre con calma— Las termitas roen madera, no creo que hayan tenido interés por tu ropa. —comenzó a sacar los ganchos del ropero de mi hermana y comenzó a revisarlos. —No tienen nada Alice, ponte lo que te vayas a poner.

—Pero…

—¡Basta Alice! —mi madre la interrumpió algo desesperada. —Después tendrás tiempo de lavarla, pero por ahora guarda lo que tengas que guardar.

—Esta bien. —contesto con una mueca.

Comenzó a sacudir su ropa un poco, yo rodee los ojos antes de salir del cuarto, mis padres venían detrás de mí y juntos llegamos a la cocina. Termine mi desayuno mientras mi padre hacia unas llamadas y mamá hacia más café, él dijo que el exterminador vendría en unos minutos ya le había contado la situación y éste le explico que había posibilidad de que estuviéramos infestados de esos bichos, así que lo mejor era preparar las maletas para pasar un tiempo en un hotel.

El exterminador llego 20 minutos después al llegar el experto nos confirmo el hecho de que estábamos infestados de estos insectos, y que tenia que poner una carpa para poder matar a los bichos, lo que significaba que teníamos que pasar a lo mucho una semana en otro lugar y como no teníamos otra casa, pasaríamos estos días en un hotel. No me gustaba mucho la idea pero no había otra opción.

Mis padres nos dejaron en la escuela alegando que no era necesario que perdiéramos clases por simplemente irnos a alojar a un hotel, mi padre iba en la camioneta y mi madre en el coche, caminamos los dos juntos a la entrada. Entonces vi el flamante coche de los Swan llegar al estacionamiento, fue ahí cuando recordé que se supone que hoy Isabella y yo íbamos a avanzar en nuestra tarea en mi casa.

—Te veo adentro Alice—le dije sin mirarla, —Debo decirle algo a Isabella sobre nuestra terea.

—Como sea. —se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia sus amigas. Su respuesta me saco de onda, por lo regular te hacia varias preguntas antes de afirmar algo, pero supongo que aun esta molesta por lo de su ropa, así que no le di importancia y corrí hacia los Swan.

—¡Isabella! —la llame haciendo que ambos voltearan, me detuve. —Isabella, Jasper.

—Cullen. —me contesto el con sorna. —¿Qué quieres?

—Queria hablar con Isabella si no era mucha molestia. —dije con sarcasmo.

—_¿Qué pasa Edward?_ —me pregunto.

Le conté lo sucedido en mi casa sobre las termitas, ella asintió varias veces pero Jasper resoplaba como caballo, decidí ignorarlo.

—Y es por eso que no podemos ir a mi casa.

—¿Termitas? Si como no. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—_¡Basta Jasper!_ —Isabella lo vio con el seño fruncido. —_Son cosas que pasan._

—No se si quieras que saliendo irnos a la biblioteca para seguirle. —le di como opción.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un segundo, vio a su hermano que al parecer le leyó la mente, solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión hermana, aunque creo que su idea es mejor. —me señalo. —No creo que él sea invitado a casa sea buena idea.

¿Su casa? Ella quería invitarme a su casa, una parte de mi quería conocer la casa de sus padres pero otra como sentía un poco de miedo al saber lo que había ahí.

—_No creo que haya nada malo, nuestros padres no van a estar._

—Como te dije, es tu decisión, te prometí ayer que trataría de no sobreprotegerte demasiado y pienso cumplirlo.

Ella asintió de nuevo y casi adivine que estaba sonriendo, se volteo hacia mí.

—_Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa saliendo de la escuela_—la verdad no quería ir pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Claro, por que no. —conteste. —Supongo que te veré saliendo, quieres ¿Darme tu dirección?

—_Jasper y yo podemos llevarte si quieres._ —se ofreció, vi que su hermano estaba empezando volverse rojo, Isabella siguió mi mirada y volvió a fruncir el seño — _A mi hermano no le molestara, ¿verdad Jasper?_

El respiro tres veces antes de responder un seco si e irse hacia los edificios.

—No le caigo bien a tu hermano, no deberías presionarlo de esa manera. —le dije.

—_El me prometió que iba a cambiar sobre mi, no soy una niña, y si quiero tener amigos…_—cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sabía lo que venia así que fingí no darme cuenta para de nuevo no ofenderla, ella quito sus manos y me volteo a ver. —_Lo siento, como te decía, si yo decido tenerlos, el no debe entrometerse._

—Isabella…

—_Bella, odio que me llamen así_—me interrumpió.

—Ok, Bella ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estas hablando más de lo usual? —ella abrió los ojos.

—_Si ¿Y?_ —pregunto.

—No, por nada. —me encogí de hombro no queriendo seguir, tampoco quería ofenderla. —Supongo que te veo después de clases.

—_Mira…no es que no hable mas de lo "usual"_ —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos— _Es que nadie se ha detenido a hablar conmigo, eso es lo que pasa, parece como que nadie me quisiera aquí._

Parecía algo molesta cuando lo dijo y en cierto modo lo entendía, pero aun así no la justificaba, o sea si quisiera que todos la trataran bien debía quitarse la bufanda y ser alguien normal, si estaba enferma o algo no debía impedir tener una vida común.

—¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_— _le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad.

—_Yo…_—tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento— _Solo…solo quiero ser normal._

—¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?—pregunte— Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa. —no quise sonar burlón, lo juro.

—_Solo así me cubro de mi misma_— dijo agachando la cabeza.

De nuevo quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero uno de mis amigos, James, me grito y voltee, el me decía con la mano que fuera con él.

—Te dejo, me llama mi amigo. —le señale el lugar. Ella asintió simplemente y se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón, la vi detenerse y encogerse en su sitio, quise ir a ver que tenía, pero James seguía llamándome así que la deje y fui con él. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Swan y su hermano? —me pregunto confundido.

—Amigos, amigos que digas, no somos. Ella es mi pareja de laboratorio ¿recuerdas?

—Es solo, que es algo rara. —comento rascándose la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo se, es muy inteligente.

—Si tú lo dices, no tengo nada contra ella, pero eh visto como se burlan de ella.

—¿La molestan demasiado? —pregunte.

—No mucho, pero aun así eh visto como la miran con burla, de vez en cuando con burla u otras veces la empujan y le dicen cosas feas, hay ocasiones en que les digo a mis amigos que no lo digan pero parece que les digo "háganlo más".

—Me pregunto porque no le dice nada a su hermano. —pensé en voz alta. —Él la defiende mucho.

—Eso no lo se amigo, no lo se.

De nuevo no quise dale más vueltas al asunto y me concentre en el día de clases. Que por cierto estuvo muy rápido para mi gusto, más por que no había tenido tres clases porque tuvieron juntas y las últimas se me fueron como agua, ya que estábamos viendo ejercicios y así se pasaban más rápido las horas. Había olvidado que tenía que ir a la casa Swan para terminar la tarea con Bella, me sentía un poco nervioso, no tenía idea de que me iba a encontrar ahí.

Lo peor de todo es que había olvidado decírselo a Alice, ahora con lo irritada que estaba, no me imaginaba como iba a actuar.

—Me da igual.— se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Si tienes que ir, quien soy yo para detenerte, son cosas de la escuela ¿no?

—Si, pero…

—Te dije que no me importa Edward, ¡Dios! —bufo con exasperación. —No te preocupes por quien me llevara, le pediré a Tanya que me de un aventón.

Entonces llegaron los hermanos Swan, Jasper tenía cara de fastidio cuando me vio, pero al fijar su vista en Alice se suavizo pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, lo mire con el seño fruncido, ¿Qué pasaba acá? No se suponía que mi hermana babeaba por el o algo así.

—Hola Alice, Cullen. —nos saludo, como siempre secamente hacia mi persona.

—Me agrada saber que animo tus tardes Jasper. —le dije sonriendo, no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

—Nos vamos, ¿Ira Alice con nosotros? —pregunto, pero su tono me dio a entender que fingía algo de indiferencia.

—No— respondió ella por mí. — Al parecer aquí soy yo siempre la que sobra.

—Alice, pero que…—dijo Jasper, pero está de nuevo la ignoro.

—¡Tanya! —le grito a su amiga. — ¡Te veo luego Edward! —dijo mientras se echaba a correr hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué le pasa? —era la primera vez que dirigía a mi. — Ah estado muy rara ultimadamente, casi no me habla y me ignora.

—Pues…han de ser cosas de chicas.

El miro hacia donde Alice hablaba con sus amigas, ni una vez volteo hacia nosotros. La verdad no le di importancia mi hermana era rara y en ocasiones no entendía su forma de ser; nos subimos al coche de Jasper, déjenme decirles que por dentro estaba asquerosamente cómodo, lo odiaba.

Su casa era casi, como le imagine, súper grande y súper elegante. El portón se abría eléctricamente, sus jardines delanteros eran extrañamente hermosos, pues al clima de aquí no era apto para algunas plantas, ahí estaban tan floridas como siempre, el garaje era muy grande, fácilmente era mi cuarto y el de Alice juntos, estaba lleno de un centenar de coches de diferentes marcas y modelos, pero lo que más me llamo más la atención era una pequeña camionetita de color rosa, a simplemente se podía ver que no se había usado en mucho tiempo, junto a ese coche había una camioneta pick up de color roja como de 1960 o más.

—_Ese es mi auto._ —la voz de Bella sonaba algo vacía.

—Lo siento, no quise ser un mirón.

Salimos del coche, me estire un poco las piernas, Jasper me dijo con su cabeza que lo siguiera, pero antes de entrar a la casa me dijo que esperara junto a su hermana mientras el entraba a la casa, yo mire a Bella mantenía la mirada gacha como si estuviera avergonzada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—_Nada._

—Bueno.

Jasper salió con una media sonrisa en su cara, con eso Bella suspiro, los tres entramos. Era demás decir que su casa era muy bonita y con una muy buena decoración.

—Yo estaré en mi cuarto, supongo que tienen cosas que hacer. —nos dijo Jasper antes de subir por las escaleras, no sin antes darme una mirada de "te estoy vigilando"

Solo rodee los ojos.

—Vamos. — salte cuando escuche la voz de Bella, ella estaba ya sin su bufanda y me hizo un ademan en con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

En lugar de subir por las escaleras, me guio por un pasillo hasta la ultima puerta de este, la abrió y bajamos unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia la puerta del fondo, pensé que estaba bromeando cuando la vi abrirla, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

¿En serio el sótano era su cuarto?

Cuando entre me sorprendí por lo bien arreglado que estaba, quiero decir por lo general los sótanos son oscuros y sucios, pero este estaba pintado de un color azul cielo, sus sabanas hacían juego con las colchas de su cama que era tamaño King size, frente a su cama estaba un tocador con cientos de cosas para chicas que no pude reconocer, tenia un buro por cada lado de su cama con su respectiva lámpara cada lado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran los cientos de cuadros que decoraban las paredes, le daba un toque alegre a pesar de que la luz del sol era escaza.

—¿Por qué es aquí tu cuarto? —pregunte, algo indiscreto. —Este es el sótano.

—Es muy cómodo y además no se escucha tanto escandalo. —tomo otra respiración, ¿me preguntaba porque hacia eso? Rayos esta chica si que era extraña.

—Es lindo. —dije en modo de cumplido.

—Gracias— me sonrió dejando su mochila en la cama y sentándose en ella. — Y bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer? —note que daba varias respiraciones mientras hablaba.

—Primero saquemos nuestra información para compararla. —dije sacando mi memoria. —¿Tienes computadora? —pregunte al no verla. Ella asintió y debajo de su cama saco una laptop, se veía que era de un modelo muy caro, me preguntaba porque estaba en el suelo.

—Toma. —me la tendió para que la ocupara, la encendí, mientras cargaba comencé a ver a alrededor del cuarto, vi un estante con muchos discos, me acerque para mirar los títulos y me di cuenta que teníamos gustos similares. — ¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance? —pregunte asombrado.

—Si, son geniales. —contesto con una sonrisa. —Jasper me llevo a su último concierto en Seattle. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Yo aun no eh tenido oportunidad de irlos a ver, y me perdí cuando vinieron.

—¡Fue un concierto genial! —dijo con emoción. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, y eh de ser sincero al decir que su rostro cambiaba totalmente, brillaba y se veía muy hermosa. —Lastima que no me toco el chorro de agua que escupió Gerard.

—¡Argh! ¡Que asco Bella! —fruncí la nariz.

—¿Qué? —me sonrió. — Si tu cantante favorito, en tú caso mujer, te escupiera agua de su apetecible boca ¿te arrepentirías?

—Bueno no.

Nos reímos juntos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír desde que la conocí preferiría verla así que su rostro triste y desconcertado, iba a darle una respuesta inteligente, cuando se escucho un portazo y un grito masculino hizo que ambos nos sobresaltamos, Bella se levanto de su asiento, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y en ellos pude ver el más puro terror.

—¡ISABELLA! ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Oh por dios! Alguien ha llegado, y al parecer pone a nuestra Bella con los pelos de punta... ¿Quien creen que sea?**

**Ahora quiero darles gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me han dejado su comentario, la verdad me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia, a mi me pone mucho de contenta leer sus comentarios con su apoyo y sus ganas de matar a Alice xD**

**Espero tenerles un capi lo mas pronto que pueda, no se me desesperen...**

**Por ahora solo me queda decir que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos a la proxima.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A las chicas que me han dejado mensaje pero no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias…si quieren que les responda alguna duda, por favor déjenme una forma para poderlas contactar, un correo o face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-7-

_**Edward **_

La cara de Bella era de terror total, comenzó a mirar por todos lados, no sabía que era lo que buscaba pero su pánico me invadió y me levante para ayudarle en lo que sea que temiera.

—¡Oh por dios! —susurro caminando de un lado a otro. —No debería estar aquí. Es muy temprano, el no debería esta aquí.

—¡ISABELLA! —volvieron a gritar, poniendo a Bella mas nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —pregunte viéndola con un poco de preocupación.— En que puedo ayudar, dime.

—¡Oh dios Edward, tu estas aquí! —Miro de nuevo hacia la puerta con pánico. — Esto no esta bien, no lo esta.

—¿Qué sucede? —insistí.

—¡ISABELLA, SI NO APARECES AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO LO VAS A PAGAR! —volvieron a gritar, me molesto un poco la amenaza del hombre.

—Debo salir, quédate aquí por favor. —me suplico, asentí para no ponerla más de nervios.

Cuando Bella salió me acerque más a la puerta esperando escuchar algo que pudiera decirme que estaba ella en problemas, pero por más que pegara la oreja a la puerta solo escuchaba voces ahogadas. Así que contra las suplicas de ella, abrí la puerta y camine lentamente por el pasillo, las voces se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y por lo que alcance escuchar algo no iba bien. Me quede de espaldas para que no me vieran completamente, agache la cabeza un poco para ver si podía alcanzar a ver algo, lo único que veía era a Bella que miraba a un hombre más alto que ella, esté se encontraba de espaldas a mí por eso el no podía verme.

—¿Eres idiota o que? —dijo el hombre. —¡Te dije que quería las plantas bien regadas! ¿Y que me encuentro? Con que las de la esquina están completamente secas…

—Pe-pero papá yo…—tartamudeo Bella pero el hombre alzo la mano y la interrumpió. — Tengo que…—un nuevo grito por parte del señor la interrumpió.

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu inútil tiempo! Quiero que en este momento muevas tu poco útil cuerpo y las arregles.

—Pero... —movió los ojos, cuando me tuvo en su visto abrió los ojos más asustada. Volví a mi posición original, de espaldas para que fuera descubierto, algo me decía que si aquel hombre me veía Bella iba a tener más problemas.

—Por el amor de dios Isabella, ¿Ahora que miras? —escuche que le decía temí por un momento que el padre de Bella viniera a buscar lo que estaba viendo su hija, pensé inmediatamente en correr de regreso por donde había venido pero aun así corría el riesgo de que el me escuchara y arruinara más las cosas. —No entiendo como es que has llegado tan lejos si eres una inútil.

Solté un gruñido cuando lo escuche lo que le dijo, Bella no era ninguna maldita inútil, era un chica muy inteligente, no por nada iba un grado más adelantada que una chica de su edad, y no iba a permitir que ese señor la siguiera insultando, estuve a punto de ir y decirle sus verdades cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro asiéndome saltar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró Jasper enojado. Entonces miro hacia donde el señor hablaba y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo.— Pensé que no llegaría tan temprano.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Jasper soltó un suspiro.

—Nuestro padre. —los gritos eran más fuertes, y mire de nuevo hacia el cuarto. — Regresa a la habitación, yo me encargo de esto.

—Pero…—intente decirle que yo lo ayudaba pero levanto la mano para detenerme.

—Si vas solo empeoraras las cosas, mejor quédate en la habitación. —dijo al borde de la desesperación. Así que simplemente asentí y regrese trotando al cuarto, esperando no hacer mucho ruido.

_**Jasper **_

Jasper respiro tres veces antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando había oído la voz de su padre pensó que estaba soñando, de hecho sentía que ya estaba lo suficientemente traumado por tanto grito que ya se imaginaba a cada momento que Charlie estaba aquí. Pero al salir de su habitación para confirmar lo que temía no evito el escalofrió que sintió al oír a su padre gritarle a su hermana, porque claro, era siempre Bella el objeto de su ira.

Así siempre había sido desde que Bella cumplió los 3 años.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto enfrentando a su padre.

—No te metas hijo. —contesto Charlie volteándolo a ver, miro a su hermana que tenia la cabeza agachada. Odiaba cuando la veía así. —Es solo que la inútil de tu hermana no sabe hacer nada bien.

También odiaba la preferencia que tenían sus padres hacia él. Jasper no era ni mejor ni diferente que Bella, lo único que él no tenía era la enfermedad que poseía su hermana, y sus padres se lo habían hecho ver todos estos años, era por ello que cada vez que su madre o su padre se iban contra de Bella el saltaba para defenderla, sin importar que sus padres se enfadaran con él.

—Ya te dije que no le digas así. —dijo Jasper entre dientes. — Ahora dime porque le estas gritando.

—Solo que la… como sea. —su padre rodó los ojos, y se volvió a Isabella de nuevo. —Quiero ese jardín arreglado para cuando Renee regrese, si no, será mejor que te olvides de tu viaje a Europa.

Jasper gruño al oír a su padre amenazar a su hermana, él sabía exactamente donde golpearla para que le doliera, Bella esperaba ese viaje, quizás ese viaje podría ser la ultima esperanza para ella, y no le gustaba que cada momento la amenazaran con quitarle eso, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella.

No es como si les importara mucho su hija de todas maneras, solo buscaban escusas para hacerla miserable.

—Sabes que yo puedo llevarla, tengo un dinero ahorrado…—su padre levanto la mano para callarlo.

—No permitiré que gastes el fondo que te eh dado para tu universidad en ella, Isabella debe aprender a ganarse sus cosas. —de nuevo otra injusticia de su parte, mientras que a él le daban todo sin tan siquiera pedírselo a su hermana le condicionaban todo. Su padre miro a Bella que se mantenía callada, mirando al suelo, su respiración era un poco acelerada, sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse y sabía lo que provocaba, pasó por delante de su padre para tratar de calmarla.

—Vamos Bells. —le susurro acariciándole la cabeza. —Todo esta bien ¿si? Sabes que no me importa la universidad sino vas conmigo, iremos juntos a ese viaje y veras que encontraremos una forma de que te cures. Yo nunca te abandonare. —ella solamente asintió calmándose un poco, solo eso un poco, ya que su padre aun estaba frente de ellos.

—Debo irme. —Jasper miro a su padre y asintió. —¡Ya te dije niña, esas plantas perfectas o te olvidas de Europa!

Miro como su padre salía de la habitación, solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse pudo respirar tranquilo y soltar a su hermana, ella lo miro con las lágrimas casi cayendo de su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no me quiere Jazz? —Susurro, pero él la escucho perfectamente, pero no podía contestarle porque el mismo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.— Es porque no soy la hija perfecta que ellos querían, porque estoy dañada y no sirvo para nada.

—Tu no estas dañada Bella. —la separo de él. —Tu eres normal, y no estas enferma de algo que te ha detenido, no me importa lo que nuestros padres piensen, tu eres especial y si ellos no pueden verlo pues al carajo, ellos se lo pierden.

—No lo se Jasper. — se separo y miro a la ventana. —A veces pienso…—su rostro se volvió una mueca deformada. —¡PUTA MADRE! —se tomo el pelo con ambas manos. —Soy un fenómeno.

—¡No lo eres! —le dijo.— Son cosas que pasan, tu no tienes la culpa, tu no pediste nacer así.

—Ni mis padres tampoco, para ellos es mejor que yo no hubiera nacido o que en este momento un coche llegara y me atropellara para poner fin a su vergüenza.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. — Sabes que ahora son menos que antes.

—¡Pero no estoy curada! —le dijo de vuelta. — Por eso digo que todos estarían mejor si yo desapareciera.

—Si tú te vas ¿Qué haría yo eh? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza, no le gustaba que Bella hablara así de si misma.

—Tu vida seguiría hasta ahora, perfecta y sin ningún tipo de problema. —odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, no era la primera vez que ella le decía ese tipo de cosas y le molestaba demasiado. —En fin, voy a arreglar el jardín.

—¿Y Edward? —le dijo recordando al chico que estaba en la otra habitación, los ojos de Bella se volvieron a abrir.

—¡CARAJO! —grito dándose de topes en la frente. —Lo había olvidado, tengo que decirle que hoy no podremos hacer nada, debo arreglar el jardín. — comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando Jasper la tomo del brazo para detenerla. —¿Qué pasa?

—No te preocupes por el maldito jardín, yo lo arreglo.

—Pero papá dijo que...

—Me importa poco, además no tardare tanto. —le dijo. —Tu ve y termina con tu amigo, debo decir que ha de estar pensando lo peor ahorita.

—¿De hablas? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—El vino y escucho a nuestro padre. —Bella se asusto.

—¡MIERDA! —de nuevo se tomo el pelo. —Lo primero que le dije que no hiciera, dios, ahora no se que hare cuando lo vea.

—No alcanzo a escucharte Bells, pero será mejor que vayas y lo calmes, a quien escucho fue a Charlie.

Bella asintió y con los nervios a flor de piel regreso a su habitación mientras Jasper le daba una última mirada antes de irse al dichoso jardín.

_**Edward**_

No podía quedarme quieto, me moví de aquí para haya para quitarme las ansias de regresar y enfrentar al padre de Bella, no se de donde me había salido este sentimiento de querer protegerla, pero quería hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y me puse a la defensiva por un momento, pero me relaje al ver que solo era Bella quien había entrado.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunte preocupado.

—Si, ¿por? — podía ver que intentaba no mirarme a los ojos.

—No, por nada. —lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero solo porque no quería preocuparla.

—Creo…creo que debemos continuar la tarea ¿No crees? —me pregunto sentándose en la silla que había usado antes.

—¿No tienes nada mas que hacer? —pregunte casualmente.

La escuche tragar, peor fingí no hacerlo.

—Hasta donde yo se no. —tomo varias respiraciones.

—Que bien. —ella asintió, quedándose callada por unos momentos, al final soltó un suspiro y me miro detenidamente.

—Se que escuchaste como mi…como mi padre me gritaba. —bajo la cabeza. —Quisiera que no comentaras nada de lo que alcanzaste a ver o escuchar, por favor.

—¿Por qué lo haría Bella? —pregunte confundido.

—Bueno, seria la botana para todos en la escuela. Quiero decir "la hija" que nadie conoce de la familia Swan, porque sus padres no la quieren. —dijo amargadamente. — De por si se burlan de mi sin ninguna razón, ahora imagínate que la tengan.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar.

—Bella no se en que concepto me tienes, pero déjame y te digo que yo nunca diría nada que pudiera lastimar a una persona. —le dije. —¿Por qué pensaste que lo haría?

—No lo se, eres un chico popular, los chicos populares eso hacen ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ver películas para adolecentes. —me reí un poco. —Las cosas en la vida real no son exactamente así.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la televisión. —se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Y tampoco tengo una.

Mire de nuevo su habitación y en efecto, solo tenia una grabadora para cd y sus discos, pero no tenia una televisión. Me preguntaba si en efecto sus padres no la querían, es que por más, un padre debe tan siquiera querer a su hija o hijo.

—¿Bella? —la llame

—Que.

—¿De verdad tu padre…?—deje la pregunta abierta para que ella me entendiera.

—En serio, no quiero hablar de eso. —tomo su bolsa y comenzó a sacar unos libros. —¿Podemos seguir con nuestra tarea?

Deje pasar el tema porque de verdad veía que la lastimaba, pero aun así no me daría por vencido, y otra cosa que no había notado era que no hablaba de su madre tampoco, y con ello más preguntas venían a mi mente. No me quería imaginar el trato de su madre hacia ella.

El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme, sinceramente dejando a un lado el desagradable trago que su padre me había dejado, me la pase bien. Una vez que Bella se relajo, comenzó a hablarme de algunas cosas, y yo le preguntaba algunos aspectos de su vida, me respondía algunas cosas a medias cambiando el tema.

De nuevo lo deje pasar porque si no me volvería loco, era mucho por asimilar por un día. Bella me acompaño a la puerta amablemente.

En el camino nos encontramos a Jasper, me sorprendió verlo con ropa rasgada y con mucha tierra por ella, lo mire confundido y el solo se encogió de hombros, pero note que Bella bajaba la mirada y se negaba a verlo.

—Todo esta bien, Bella. —le dijo él, pero ella no alzo la mirada.

Jasper suspiro y subió por las escaleras, mire a Bella que miro el camino por donde se fue su hermano, y ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

Me acompaño a la parada de autobuses, le comente lo que había pasado en mi casa con las termitas y que ahora estábamos en un hotel al puro estilo Zack y Cody, eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Nos quedamos esperando hasta que el autobús llego, me despedí de Bella deseándole buenas noches, cuando subí al autobús mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia arriba como pidiéndole algo al cielo.

No estaba muy seguro, pero al verla algo dentro de mi se movió, como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara por todo el cuerpo, y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hola, esta vez no tengo nada que decir, más que ¡Estoy súper triste! Me cambiaron la fecha de estreno de La Huésped aquí en México, del 29 de marzo hasta el 17 de mayo… o sea ¡que demonios!

En fin, ya llore lo que tenia que llorar.

Pues como dije no tengo nada más que contar, solo agradecerles sus comentarios que me animan. Además decirles que pronto sabrán que es lo que tiene Bella, pues como le eh dicho a muchas chicas, la historia no será muy larga.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Paulina R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A las chicas que me han dejado mensaje pero no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias…si quieren que les responda alguna duda, por favor déjenme una forma para poderlas contactar, un correo o face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-8-

_**Edward **_

El tiempo pasó hasta que se hicieron un poco más de los 2 meses desde que fui a casa de Bella y me entere de la clase de escoria que era su padre. Desde entonces no regrese a la casa de los Swan, no es porque me asustara ni nada por el estilo, sino era el hecho de que no quería provocarles problemas ni a ella y, aunque me duela admitirlo, a su hermano. En este poco tiempo logre crear una amistad con Bella, bueno no era una amistad en todo el sentido de la palabra pero había ocasiones en que me sentaba con ella y su hermano en el almuerzo, no solo sorprendiéndola a ella sino a media escuela, ya que cada vez que lo hacia muchos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero los ignore, al poco tiempo James también comenzó a sentarse con nosotros.

Le pregunte el motivo, pero solamente me dijo que estaba cansado de juntarse con una bola de inmaduros que se sorprendían por tan poca cosa. Me dio gusto que mi amigo no fuera tan influenciable como los demás, los únicos sorprendidos eran los Swan, más que nada Bella que furnia el seño cada vez que uno de los dos nos sentábamos con ellos, Jasper no decía nada supongo que para no crear problemas, y puedo decir que ya tenia una especia de tregua con él, ahora no nos agredíamos tanto y hasta platicábamos con el.

En los pocos momentos en que platicaba con Bella me di cuenta que ya no hacia esos ruidos extraños que hacia como cuando recién la conocí, de hecho hubo ocasiones en las que se bajaba su bufanda y podía ver su lindo rostro.

¡Esperen! ¿Lindo rostro?

Pero esos momentos duraban poco porque en cuanto sentía que se iba a quedar así volvía a colocarse su bufanda.

—¿Qué hay Edward? —me pregunto James, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Hola James. —le sonreí. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada, ya sabes, la escuela absorbe mi vida. —contesto riendo, entonces su rostro cambio. — Oye, ¿Te sentaras con Bella y su hermano hoy? —lo mire frunciendo el seño.

—Posiblemente ¿por?

—Yo… pues…—comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Dime que pasa James, te noto nervioso.

—Ok, escucha. ¿Bella es tu amiga no? —pregunto, yo asentí no entendiendo a que se refería. — Es que, bueno… Bellamegusta. — ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo me dices? —no me gustaba mucho esto.

—Es que, bueno, no se como paso y…

—Ve al grano James. —comencé a molestarme y no sabia por que. — Que es lo que me estas diciendo exactamente.

—Me gusta Bella Swan. —me sonrió. Y a mí por dentro comenzó a hervirme la sangre, quiero decir, ¿Por qué? Bella solo era una amiga para mí, si ese era el caso ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que a James le gustara? — Y quería invitarla a salir, bueno, si ella quiere. Ya sabes, es algo tímida y no habla mucho.

—¿Entonces porque quieres salir con ella? — pregunte un poco golpeado.

—Es que es precisamente por eso que me gusta, es tan diferente a las demás. —contesto ignorando mi modo de preguntarle.

—Y por que me dices esto, ¿Yo donde entro?

—Eres algo así como su amigo. —fruncí más el seño— ¿O no?

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, algo así.

—Bueno, quería saber si tú podías ser algo así como un mediador. —no entendía mucho lo que quería decir. — O sea, que tú le preguntes a ella si quisiera salir conmigo, o más bien si le interesaría salir con un chico.

Pero que demonios, quería que yo fuera su cupido, estaba loco o que.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué todo esto me molestaba tanto? Quiero decir, Bella es mi amiga nada mas, porque me molestaba como si fuera algo de mi propiedad, carajo saber que James tenia sentimiento por ella hacia que todo se volviera rojo, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi amigo, el no era malo al contrario no otro chico mejor para que saliera con Bella, aunque sentía que me pateaban el hígado por eso.

—¿Edward?

—Disculpa, claro le diré que piensa sobre eso. —conteste—Después te tengo una respuesta ¿va?

—¡Gracias! —me palmeo el hombro—Eres un buen amigo. Te veo en clase, ya es un poco tarde.

—Ve, ahorita te alcanzo.

Me dio otra palmada y se fue corriendo hacia clases.

Yo decidí no entrar, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, me gusta la escuela pero no estaba mal de ves en cuando salirse. Me puse a caminar por todo el campus, sentía muchas emociones en mi, todas ellas de desataron en el momento en que James me dijo que le gustaba Bella, esto me confundía, desde que comencé a salir con chicas, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, sentía como si algo de mi le doliera el hecho de saber que Bella saldría con otro chico. Todo me confundía, porque Bella no me podía gustar, quiero decir ella no era fea al contrario era una chica muy bonita una vez que se quitaba esa bufanda de la cara, y lo poco que la fui conociendo también era muy inteligente y divertida, las personas eran muy tontas por no llegase a conocerla y juzgarla simplemente por su aspecto.

_Como yo lo hice._

Era verdad, al principio yo había sido de esas personas que se detuvieron a criticarla y a burlarse de ella.

_James no lo hizo._

De nuevo otra verdad. El en ningún momento la molesto ni nada parecido, al contrario como pudo la defendió.

Todo era tan confuso.

El día paso rápido, Bella no apareció en las clases que compartíamos, me pareció extraño ya que ella era muy puntual. Una parte de mi se alegro de que no viniera ya que no tenia que preguntarle si quisiera salir con James, por otra parte no vi a Jasper tampoco ¿habrán tenido un problema familiar? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a ella? Por primera vez me arme de valor, después de dejar a mi hermana a la casa –que por cierto seguía rara- fui a la casa de los Swan.

Toque la puerta varias veces, espere un momento, cuando una mujer de unos 30 y muchos años me abrió, al verla supe al instante que era la madre de Bella pues se parecía mucho a ella, solo que en rubia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo con voz cansada.

—Si, buscaba a… Jasper. —decidí mejor preguntar por el que por Bella, sabia de ante mano la preferencia entre los hijos. —Es que como hoy no fue a la escuela, le traje los apuntes de hoy.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. —me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Pasa, lo llamare… —se escucharon como alguien gritaba en otra habitación. —O mejor porque no subes, en el segundo piso la tercer puerta a la derecha.

—Claro, un gusto señora Swan.

—De nada. —dijo distraídamente mirando hacia la habitación.

La mire por un momento, pero fui hacia los cuartos de arriba, llegue a la habitación de Jasper que estaba cerrada. Toque varias veces, un instante apareció Jasper su rostro estaba demacrado parecía como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundido.

—Vine a traerle sus apuntes a Bella. —saque el juego de copias que había sacado para ella. —Es que no fue hoy, y de hecho a eso vine.

—¿Y que haces en mi cuarto? —pregunto.

—Es que le dije a tu madre que venia a verte aquí.

—¿Y mi madre te dejo subir así sin mas? —volvió a preguntar confundido. —Mamá nunca deja que nadie que no conozca suba.

—De hecho eso iba a hacer, pero cuando se escucharon grito en cuarto me dijo que subiera.

—¿Gritos? —el se alerto al instante. —¿Dónde?

—Abajo en unas de las habitaciones.

—Espera aquí, tengo que ir a ver. —me hizo pasar a su cuarto.

—¿Jasper, que pasa? —fue mi turno de preguntar.

—Puede que le pase algo a Bella. —solo la mención de su nombre me hizo despertar.

—¡Voy contigo! No puedes ir solo. —me puse delante de él.

—No, solo lo empeoraras, quédate aquí.

Con renuencia asentí, Jasper salió corriendo cerrando la puerta. Me quede esperando a que el llegara, paso el tiempo y no lo hacia, comencé a desesperarme, mire el reloj y solo habían pasado como 10 minutos, estuve a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió, pensé que era Jasper pero me quede de piedra cuando vi a Bella con su cara llena de lagrimas.

—¿Bella? —ella me miro asustada. —¡Oh Bella! —me intente acercar pero ella se alejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me dolió mucho que no le emocionara mucho verme. —¡No debes estar aquí!

—¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido. —Vine porque me preocupe de no verte en la escuela.

Vi que ella miro hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde esta Jasper?

—Él- él... se quedo, me defendió. —sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo. —Él ya no debe hacer eso, soy un estorbo…un adefesio.

—¡No digas eso! No es verdad. —ella me miro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de ira.

—!¿Tu como sabes?¡ —subió la voz. —¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—Quizás no, pero lo poco que te conozco me gusta. —si, lo dije me gustaba.

Pero no tuve la reacción que me hubiera gustado.

—No Edward, no. —sus lagrimas caían más y más. — Yo no soy buena para nadie, estoy enferma, nadie quiere a los enfermos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mis padres no lo hacen. —comenzó a agitarse. —No me quieren.

—Una enfermedad no es una maldición Bella. —de nuevo intente acercarme a ella, pero de nuevo se alejo. —No es tu culpa, no es de nadie.

—¿Ni aunque fuera Tourette? — pregunto con la respiración agitada.

—¿Tourette?—lo mire confundido

—¿No sabes que es eso?—me pregunto totalmente desconcertada, iba a responderle cuando en ese momento frunció el seño de una manera extraña—¡Hijo de Puta!— me grito, se tapo rápidamente la boca con sus dos manos, sus ojos me miraban con terror, me quede de piedra sin saber más que decir, al ver que yo no decía nada ella misma se respondió—Eso es Tourette—me respondió derrotada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Oh por fin! **

**Una disculpa de ante mano por haber tardado tanto, es que por más que quiero actualizar rápido mi cerebro no da para mucho, eh tenido unas semanitas muy estresantes y ya saben lo que el estrés provoca… Perdida de inspiración al 100%**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me hacen feliz y me motivan para seguir adelante.**

**Espero no tardar la próxima vez**

**Besos**

**Paulinita R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A las chicas que me han dejado mensaje pero no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias…si quieren que les responda alguna duda, por favor déjenme una forma para poderlas contactar, un correo o face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-9-

_**Edward **_

Mire a Bella por lo que me pareció una eternidad, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, me sentía aun en shock por lo que había presenciado o más bien por lo que me había dicho hace unos momentos. Quiero decir ¿me insulto, no? No escuche mal, ni tampoco imagine el terror en los ojos de Bella cuando soltó.

—Ed-edward— Los ojos de Bella estaban cristalinos.

—Bella…—no sabía que decirle, todo esto era extraño. Quiero decir, aun mi cerebro no procesaba los últimos minutos.

Iba a contestarme otra cosa, no sabía si de nuevo me iba a insultar con otra palabrota cuando la puerta de la habitación la detuvo, Jasper venia entrando, no me paso desapercibida la mancha roja que tenia en su mejilla. En cuanto vio a su hermana corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos.

—Esta todo bien Bells. —comenzó acariciar su espalda una y otra vez mientras ella seguía llorando. Me sentía como un intruso aquí, toda esta escena era demasiado intima, además yo tenía cosas por hacer ahora que sabía parte de la verdad. —¿Edward? —pregunto Jasper al verme. —Lo siento, pensé que te habías ido.

—No pude—respondí encontrando mi voz, mire de reojo a Bella. — Surgieron cosas más importantes.

—Pero que…

—Él lo sabe Jasper. —le interrumpió su hermana. — Lo sabe todo.

Jasper entendió al instante porque su cara cambio de preocupación a ira.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes ¿Qué vas hacer? —me pregunto molesto. —De una vez te digo que yo que tu no decía nada si es que quieres seguir conservando ese bonito rostro tuyo.

—¿Qué? —por sin salí de mi letargo. —¿De que hablas?

—Hablo de que iras corriendo con tus estúpidos amiguitos populares para decirles lo que tiene mi hermana, así tendrás más motivos para burlarse de ella. —su rostro se iba poniendo mas rojo cada vez.

—Pero yo no pienso hacer eso. —dije ofendido por su acusación. — ¿Por quien me tomas?

—Solo digo lo que veo. —atrajo más a su hermana. —Lo eh visto por años Cullen, eh visto por años como mi hermana ah sido victima de burlas y discriminación por su estado, lo eh visto con mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, pero ya estoy harto de esto, si dices una sola palabra…

—No lo hare. —le interrumpí con seguridad — Aun que no lo creas no soy de ese tipo de persona, yo jamás diría o haría algo que lastimara a Isabella. —_aunque al principio así era, _pensé para mí pero no lo dije porque no quería que Jasper me odiara mas de lo que lo hace ahora.

—No te creo, pero te estaré vigilando. —alejo un poco a su hermana para mirarla. —¿Estas bien?

Ella miro a su hermano, y le acaricio la mejilla donde la tenía roja.

—¿Qu- que te pa-paso? —pregunto hipando.

—Nada, ya sabes que a Charlie no le gusta que le digan las cosas en su cara. —abrió los ojos sorprendida. — No te preocupes, no es algo que no haya hecho antes.

—¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar.

—Olvídalo. —le sonrió y de nuevo me miro — Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Bella y yo tenemos que hablar, y muchas gracias por traerle sus notas, supongo que mañana ya podrá ir de nuevo.

—¿Estas segura Bella? —le pregunte a ella. —Yo podría hablar con los profesores explicándoles que estas enferma o algo así.

—Eso estaría bien. —respondió Jasper.

—No. —ambos miramos a Bella. —Ya no tener más motivos de habladurías, mañana iremos a la escuela, y todo volverá a ser lo de antes.

—Pero…

—Por favor Jazz. —miro a su hermano. —Todo estará bien, ¿si?

—Bien.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa aun con las imágenes frescas en mi mente, tenia mucho que hacer, investigaciones que realizar, y quizás solo quizás tendría que platicar con mi padre supongo que él era experto en estas cosas ya que era neurólogo. En casa no había nadie, creo que Alice había salido con unas amigas, eso estaba bien, tome un vaso de jugo y subí a mi cuarto, encendí mi computadora espere a que cargara una vez que lo hice, teclee en Google la siguiente frase:

_Tourette_

Me salieron muchos resultados, no sabía ni que ver primero, me fui a lo más sencillo Wikipedia.

—Síndrome de Tourette. —comencé a leer— _El trastorno lleva el nombre del médico __Georges Gilles de la Tourette__, __neurólogo__… _bla bla bla eso no me interesa. —continúe mi lectura. —_Aunque la causa del síndrome de Tourette es desconocida, las investigaciones actuales revelan la existencia de anormalidades en ciertas regiones del cerebro, los circuitos que hacen interconexión entre esas re__giones y los neurotransmisores __que llevan a cabo la comunicación entre las células nerviosas__…_ ¡No entiendo nada! — me dije a mi mismo. — A ver… Trastornos asociados: _Trastorno por Tics, _mmm… _muchas personas experimentan problemas adicionales como el __trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo__, en el cual la persona siente que algo tuviera que hacerse repetidamente; el __trastorno de déficit de atención__, en el cual la persona tiene dificultades en __concentrarse__ y se distrae fácilmente; diversos trastornos del desarrollo del aprendizaje, los cuales incluyen dificultades de __lectura__, __escritura__, __aritmética__ y problemas __perceptuales__; y __trastornos del sueño__, que incluyen despertarse frecuentemente o hablar dormido._— esto es extraño, nada esto era lo que tenia Bella ¿A caso me había mentido? — ¡Bella no tiene nada de esto! Y además no parece nada grave.

¡Argh! Wikipedia no era buena opción.

Seguí con mi investigación, en todos los lugares me decían prácticamente lo mismo, trastornos nerviosos y tics, decidí ir más allá.

—A ver…—comencé a teclear. —Cura del Síndrome de Tourette.

Espere y le di clic en la primera opción.

— _¿Existe cura? En la gran mayoría de los casos, a medida que van pasando los años, este síndrome va disminuyendo hasta su extinción._ — no me parecía mal esto, pero no me decía cual era la edad exacta de su desaparición, eso se lo tendría que preguntar a mi padre. — _Pero en algunos casos perdura toda la vida. El video que se presenta a continuación podemos ver refleja la vida de Steve Blackman*, es un caso de Tourette que no ha desaparecido._ —leí ¿Steve Blackman? No me sonaba, le di reproducir al video y lo que vi me dejo en shock. —¡Eso es horrible! Gracias a dios que Bella no tiene nada así.

Pero el video me había dado la clave de mi búsqueda:_ Coprolalia. _Volví a teclear, no había muchos datos mas que definiciones y típico Wikipedia.

—_Coprolalia, es la tendencia patológica a proferir obscenidades. Es una ocasional y poco frecuente característica en los pacientes de Tourette_— ¡bingo! Ahora entendía todo, pero continúe leyendo para informarme más, si quería ayudar a Bella tenia que saber a lo que me atenía. — _En el síndrome de Tourette la coprolalia compulsiva puede ser incontrolable… este síntoma afecta a menos 10% de pacientes de tourette, algunos pacientes han sido tratados inyectándoles toxina botulínica junto a las cuerdas vocales, esto no quita el habla sino produce una parálisis parcial para ayudar a controlar el volumen de cualquier desplante._

Eso sonaba demasiado doloroso, así que con ese medicamento el control se su voz bajaba, pero Bella… dios, no podía estar comparando los casos de cada persona, no creía que todos tuvieran los mismos síntomas. Escuche la puerta y le grito de mi padre, me levante apagando mi computadora, debía preguntarle algunas cosas.

A medio camino me detuve, ¿Cómo se supone que le preguntaría? No sospecharía si le preguntaba así sin más, en fin no creo que sea problema.

—¡Eh papá! —lo detuve mientras iba a su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —dejo su maletín en su buro y me miro.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Dime. —me dijo mientras se quitaba su bata.

—¿Qué sabes acerca del Síndrome de tourette? —el me miro con el seño fruncido. —Es que vi la película de "Gigoló por accidente" y ahí salía una chica con esa enfermedad y me pareció muy extraña.

—Ahm bueno es un trastorno muy complicado, ya que afecta con tics de distintas maneras, desde ataques repentinos, movimientos extraños…

—¿Decir obscenidades? — dije indiferentemente.

—Oh si, no eh visto casos como esos pero la coprolalia no solo afecta al paciente si no a su vida cotidiana, no muchos padres lo entienden ¿sabes? Muchos de ellos tienden a culparse unos a otros por la enfermedad, matrimonios se quiebran o hijos que no son entendidos y viven bajo discriminación, no solo social sino también familiar. Hace como 3 años un colega mío me conto de un chico que tenia ese trastorno, se llamaba Kevin, tenia una especia de tic al momento en que las palabras salían de su boca no solo las decía si no también hacia señas, sus padres preocupados lo llevaron a un psiquiátrico, ahí tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía en el cerebro, es muy peligrosa porque un movimiento en falso y el paciente puede morir en la mesa de operaciones.

—¿Mortal? —dije tragando en seco.

—Si, pero no siempre es necesaria la cirugía, el tourette se presenta desde la infancia, hay ocasiones en que es de los 3 a los 8 años son más frecuentes en los hombres que en las mujeres, pero los tics se van disminuyendo conforme el joven va creciendo, puede que para los 18 años los tics sean tan imperceptibles y poco frecuentes que pareciera que nunca los tuvo.

—¿O sea que si se quitan?

—Si, pero para eso el paciente debe estar libre de estrés, ya que el estrés provoca que esté se agite y provoque los ataques, es por ello que los ejercicios de respiración son muy buenos. —termino de quitarse la corbata. —¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Negué, al menos había una esperanza para Bella, regrese a mi habitación después de darle las gracias a mi padre, me eche en la cama y mire hacia el techo. Ahora entendía porque Bella aun no se curaba, ella vivía en constante estrés en aquella casa, también dudaba mucho que hiciera sus ejercicios de reparación si en cada momento estaba agitada. Me levante molesto por no haberla ayudado en la mañana, estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

Me detuve cerca de mi ventana, la lluvia caía como si fuera un diluvio cada gota de agua que se estrellaba sobre mi ventana me recordaba cada lagrima que fue derramada por ella al ver como yo me burlaba por los que pensaba que eran mis amigos, en estos momentos estaba de lo más arrepentido. Arrepentido por la manera en que la veía en aquellos momentos en que no sabía nada, como si fuera un ser extraño que no debería estar entre nosotros, como un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, una persona que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel sin una luz en ella y como junto a mis odiosos amigos nos burlábamos de ella ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella diferente a nosotros, pero no diferente en el mal sentido, si no porque ella era victima de una enfermedad que para algunos puede resultar ofensiva pero para otros resulta de lo más gracioso, a pesar de que ella nunca la había mostrado en publico, el simple hecho de ir con su bufanda la hacia el foco de todas las risas de la escuela.

¿Decir disparates cada rato? Eso no era gracioso siempre y cuando no estuvieras con la cruz que ella cargaba, pobre de ella…no, no debía sentir lastima, al contrario debía de admirar el valor que tenia al asistir todos los días a clase, según ella queriendo ser normal pero a la vez pasar desapercibida

—_¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_— recordé lo que le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad.

—_Yo…_—tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento— _Solo…solo quiero ser normal._

—_¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?_—pregunte— _Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa. _

—_Solo así me cubro de mi misma_— contesto, ahora entendía a que se refería.

No quería que nadie supiera lo que le sucedía, le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran. Pero no más, si dependía de mí que Bella tuviera una vida normal y de eso me encargaría yo mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

***El video lo pueden ver en esta dirección: sindromedetouretteisaya. blogspot. mx / 2008 / 11 /existe-cura. html**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ahora no tarde nada en actualizar, me llego la inspiración y me dije de aquí soy. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les haya parecido importante la información que les eh dejado, seguiré buscando a ver que otras cosas interesantes puedo encontrar de esta enfermedad, pero si alguien tiene un dato importante no dude en dármelo, nos puede servir.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Vero:** Posiblemente hare un outakke de todas las veces que Jasper ha sido golpeado por haber defendido a su hermana, a lo mejor es cortito pero dara una idea de cuanto quiere Jasper a su hermana  
**maleja twihard:** Esperemos que el Edward malo no vuelva jeje  
**isa28:** Jeje cuanto amor...  
**Sharone Ramirez:** Nena no me salio tu face, mejor agregame a mi, mi face esta en mi perfil****

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-10-

_**Edward **_

Me desperté con el molesto sonido de mi despertador, me estire mucho escuche mis huesos tronar, sinceramente no me quería levantar el día de hoy. Con un pequeño grito quite la sabana de mi cuerpo y me levante, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades y darme una ducha, salí un poco más despierto, me vestí de manera sencilla no quería opacar hoy. Baje a mi cuarto, mi madre siempre fiel a su nueva costumbre ya estaba preparando el desayuno, le di un beso en el cachete y me senté.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar ma? — pregunte desde la mesa.

—Ahm hoy solo cereal querido. —me paso el plato con mi cereal favorito. — Tengo una emergencia en el trabajo. Cuando tu padre despierte se lo dices por favor.

—Me parece bien, ¿y Alice? —di la primera cucharada.

—No ha bajado, pero supongo que no ha de tardar. — se quito su mandil, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba vestida. — Eh notado un poco de tensión entre los dos, ¿Esta todo bien?

La mire fingiendo sorpresa.

—No mamá, ¿Cómo crees? —mentí. — Todos es muy bien, supongo que como ambos estamos a finales del semestre, pues el estrés y esas cosas.

—Si tú lo dices hijo. —me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Me despides de tu hermana.

Mamá salió de la cocina y yo seguí con mi desayuno, a los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, voltee y venia Alice tallándose un poco los ojos.

—Buenos días dormilona. —le dije, ella no me contesto pero cuando paso a mi lado me dio un golpe en la cabeza. —¡Auch!

—No soy dormilona, aun es temprano. —me contesto, sonreí porque ahora parecía estar de buen humor. —¿Hay algo de desayunar?

—No, mamá tuvo una emergencia y no nos pudo hacer el desayuno.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerme el desayuno hoy. —dijo buscando en la alacena. — A ver a ver, como soy tan buena hermana te invitare de lo que prepare…— ¡esperen! ¿Alice cocinando? — ¡Edward te estoy hablando!

—¿Qué? —desperté de mi letargo mental. —Lo siento Alice, pero creí haber escuchado que ibas a cocinar.

—Si, eso dije. —se cruzo de brazos. — ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—¡Claro que no! Pero es que…—me rasque la cabeza, no quería decirle que nunca es su vida a cocinado más haya de hervir el agua, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. —Digamos que la cocina no es uno de tus talentos.

Se quedo en su lugar un momento, parecía pensativa, así que la deje con sus cosas y termine mi desayuno.

—Lo se es que, bueno, ya sabes a los chicos les gustan las chicas que cocinan ¿no? — la mire de nuevo, ella tenia la mirada gacha como si estuviera avergonzada, y no era la primera vez, ya tenia unos días viéndola rara y ahora entendía el porque.

—¿Pasa algo Alice? —ella se mordió el labio dudando. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Te vas a burlar.

—¿Qué? —grite sorprendido— Te equivocas Alice, se que a veces soy muy pesado contigo, pero jamás me burlaría de algo que para ti es importante o te molesta ¿me entendiste? —ella asintió. —Ahora dime que es lo que te pasa, te juro que no me burlare y tratare de ayudarte lo más que pueda.

—Es que… a mi me gusta un chico. —mi estomago se retorció, mi pequeña hermanita quiere a un chico, pero no cambie mi postura. —Pero creo que él no me ve como yo quiero. —dije tristemente.

Eso me hizo enojar, ningún idiota ponía así a mi hermana, aunque no me gustara mucho la idea.

—Es un idiota. —exteriorice mis pensamientos. —Dime quien es para que tengamos una charla.

—Tú lo conoces. Es amigo tuyo. —torció el gesto. Un amigo mío, amigos sinceros solo tenía a James y a Emmett ¿Emmett? No, no podía ser él. No solo Rosalie mataría a mi amigo, sino a Alice y a mí. — Y antes que lo pienses, no es James ni mucho menos Emmett, se de lo que es capaz Rosalie si se meten con su hombre. —suspire aliviado, aun era muy joven para ser golpeado.

—¿Entonces?

Ella volvió a quedarse callada.

—Anda dime, no puede ser tan…

—Es Jasper. —dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

—…malo. —termine. —¡Jasper! ¿Qué? No Alice, no puedes salir con él, es mayor que tú.

—¿Eso que? Para el amor no hay edad. — se defendió. —¡Sabía que te ibas a poner así!

—Es que Jasper Swan, es increíble. —comencé a moverme por toda la cocina. —Quiero decir, no es ni mi amigo, él me odia por el simple hecho de ser casi amigo de su hermana.

—Si, eh notado que cuida mucho a su hermana, tanto que no ve más haya de sus narices. — dijo con cierta amargura.

No me gustaba oírla de esa manera, no era mi hermana.

—Mira. —la atraje hacia mi. —Hay un motivo muy grande por el cual Jasper protege a su hermana, es algo muy serio, y no me corresponde a mi decírtelo no solo porque lo prometí sino también si lo hago él es capaz de quitarme mi bonito rostro a golpes.

—¿Tan malo es? —abrió los ojos.

—Se puede decir que si, es por ello que antes de tan siquiera pensar mal de Bella tomes en cuenta lo que te digo.

—Pero no se lo que me tratas de decir. —se cruzo de brazos molesta.

—Y como te dije; no me corresponde a mí decírtelo porque no es mi secreto.

—Esta bien. —me dijo, le sonreí dándole un besito en la mejilla, si, ultimadamente estoy muy sentimental.— Pero como sabré si le gusto a Jasper si no me da la oportunidad. —otro retorcijón en mi estomago. — Es que siento que solo me ve como su amiga o como hermana pequeña, odio eso.

—¡Ay dios! —me queje. —Yo también creo que deberías, no lo se, solo decírselo…

—¡No puedo hacer eso Edward! —me dijo asustada. —¿Qué tal si lo arruino todo? No quiero que me deje de hablar por que se sienta incomodo cada vez que esta cerca de mi.

—Pero el que no arriesga no gana.

—Tengo miedo, me da miedo perder su amistad. —dijo

—No se que decirte, lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? —le pregunte.

—Si. —me contesto con un hilo de voz.

No me gustaba verla así, me hacia sentir impotente, tampoco quería ver a mi hermana con el corazón roto, se lo que es que te lo rompan y no es algo que se le desee a cualquiera, abrace a mi hermana susurrándole al oído que no se preocupara que ya habría tiempo para que las cosas se dieran.

Sabía que era poco probable que Jasper la notara, el estaba muy ocupado y estresado por el asunto de Bella con sus padres como para preocupare por cosas románticas. Pero tampoco le iba a decir eso a Alice, porque igual podría equivocarme, mi hermanita era muy sensible en estas cosas.

Le dije que desayunara lo que nos dejo mamá o llegaríamos tarde. Se apresuro a comer y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

Me estacione en el lugar de siempre, a lo lejos visualice el coche de Jasper algo dentro de mi se alegro al saber que Bella si había venido, entonces todo estaba normal como antes o eso creía. No iba a dejar que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seguiría como siempre, no quería estresarla como dijo papá, si estaba en mi ayudar un poco para que su enfermedad se hiciera más pasajera-aunque eso lo dudaba mucho- lo haría.

—Ahí están. —dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes Allie, tu normal como siempre ¿ok? —le palmee la pierna.

Los dos bajamos del coche, y nos fuimos acercando a ellos, al verme Bella abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada, Jasper vio su gesto y fijo su mirada en mí y después en Alice, pude notar algo pero así como llego se fue en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos acercamos y no nos dijimos nada, bueno Bella no diría nada, podía apostar que estaba totalmente avergonzada o temerosa de que yo dijera algo, pero no lo iba a hacer y lo iba a dejar en claro.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Bella? —le pregunte directamente a ella.

Jasper fiel como es iba a contestar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—_Esta bien._ — mire a mi hermana para ver si captaba el mensaje, asintió.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo Jasper. —le dijo al rubio quien la miro y frunció un poco el seño. —Es algo que considero importante.

—Pero…

—_Esta todo bien Jazz. Yo iré con Edward, te veo en el almuerzo._ —el aludido asintió derrotado y se fue con mi hermana.

La verdad le deseaba suerte, al menos de que Jasper supiera manejar bien la situación y su amistad no se viera afectada.

—Ven. —le dije a Bella que me siguiera, mire el reloj y todavía había tiempo para hablar.

Y como sabía muy bien que ella no se sentiría a gusto en lugares donde la gente pudiera hablar de ella, me dirigí a la parte más alejada y sola de la escuela. No me pasaron desapercibidas algunas miradas que me dieron amigos como no tan amigos, sin mencionar las chicas miraban a Bella con burla como si yo le fuera hacer algo malo o algo así.

Llegamos y la encare.

—Bien, se que ahora te sientes muy incomoda conmigo. —comencé, ella bajo la mirada. —Y quiero que sepas que…—me acerque a ella y sin previo aviso le baje la bufanda. —Así esta mejor, ya no te tienes que esconder de mi Bella.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. — me dijo. —Tú sabes el motivo por lo que uso esto.

—Lo usaras para todos no para mí. —le sonreí para darle algo de confianza. — Como te decía, estas asustada por lo que pueda pasar pero quiero que sepas que de mis labios ni una palabra saldrá, le prometí a tu hermano que guardaría el secreto y es lo que pienso hacer, y tú quiero que sepas que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seremos tan amigos como siempre.

—¿Amigos? —frunció el seño. — ¿Estas seguro?

—Si.

—No temes que al verte conmigo tus amigos te den la espalda y se burlen de ti.

—Entonces no son mis amigos. —volví a contestar con sinceridad.— No permitiré que nadie se burle de ti, nadie merece pasar por lo que tu pasas. —en el momento en que dije eso un rayo de ira paso por su rostro.

—¡No quiero tu lastima! —me levanto la voz. — ¡Eh vivido con ella por mucho tiempo! Yo… no…—volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos, grito fuertemente y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Me apresure a su lado y le tome del hombro.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió.

—¿Ves porque no puedo ser tu amiga? Soy un fenómeno.

—No lo eres. —le dije con más fuerza. — Y yo si quiero ser tu amigo, y no es porque te tenga lastima, como tu dices, es por que eres muy agradable y buena persona. Que a pesar de lo que pasas tú sigues adelante. —ella desvió la mirada. — Se que entre yo y Jasper te haremos creer que lo eres, y no importa lo que diga tu padre, si Bella lo se, se como te trata tu padre y se que tu madre no es mejor que él.

—Mi madre…—sonrió si alegría. — Ella no ha hablado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, se limita a verme y llorar, lo hace como si yo fuera lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. —una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla, no pude evitarlo y se la quite con mi dedo.

—No digas eso, se que una madre nunca deja de querer a sus hijos. —lo sabía porque no importaba cuantas veces metiera la pata Esme nunca me odiaría. — Quizás tu madre solo esta muy distraída viendo lo malo en lugar de ver la maravillosa persona que te has convertido.

—Ella ni siquiera me mira. —dijo de nuevo. —Como se si es verdad lo que dices.

—¿Y tu has intentado hablar con ella? —pregunte.

—Muchas veces, pero parece como si yo no existiera… para ella solo existe Jasper y para mi padre también.

La mire y de verdad estaba muy lastimada por el rechazo de sus padres, no quería ver esa mirada de nuevo en su rostro. Quería verla sonreír, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la veía sonreír.

—¿Has ido a los juegos de video? —pregunte de la nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, ¿has jugado alguna vez?

—Creo que no, ni siquiera conozco esas cosas. —me dijo y no pude evitar poner una cara de fingido espanto. —¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No claro que no. —le dije para tranquilizarla. Supongo que dejaría de hacer bromas de ese tipo, ella se lo toma demasiado literal. — Entonces ¿has ido?

Ella negó.

—Entonces es momento de que vayas a unos. —abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. —No te preocupes, hay tanto ruido que nadie te escuchara, créeme. —le guiñe un ojo, su rostro se puso de un color rosa muy adorable. —¿Aceptas?

—S-si. —dijo y yo sonreí.

— Tenemos una cita de juegos. Pero solo se me olvido decirte que solo llevo a mis amigos así que…—levante la mano. — ¿Amigos?

Miro varias veces mi cara y mi mano, como sopesando sus opciones, cuando pensé que no iba aceptar sentí su cálida mano estrecharse con la mía.

—Amigos.

Sonreí de lado, este era un pequeño gran paso para ayudar a Bella.

_**Alice **_

La pobre se encontraba con los nervios a todo lo que dan, se sentía temerosa de lo que fuera pasar con esta charla. Había imaginado esta platica desde hace mucho tiempo y también todos los posibles escenarios, tanto como si Jasper le correspondía como si no lo hacia, la segunda sinceramente no le gustaba mucho.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo algo solitario, no quería que nadie se enterara de la charla.

—¿De que querías hablar Alice? —pregunto Jasper— Se veía que era algo importante.

—Es que lo es, al menos para mí. —el frunció el seño no entendiendo. —Jasper, quiero decirte algo.

—Pues dime Alice, ultimadamente has estado algo cortante conmigo, no se porque.

—Antes que nada te pido una disculpa por eso, yo estaba algo celosa. —dijo lo otro en un susurro, pensando que Jasper no lo escucharía pero no fue así.

—¿Celosa? ¿De quien?

Ya había comenzado, no podía echarse para atrás.

—De tu hermana.

—¿Mi hermana?

—Si.

—Ella que ha hecho. —dijo algo molesto, sabía que había dado en un punto muy delicado para él, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Ella no ha hecho nada, nada… es solo que sentía que… no se como decirlo para que me entiendas.

—De hecho, no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir.

—Lo que pasa, es que siento que Bella es la única mujer para ti. —el la miro con un poco de comprensión. —Y eso me hacia sentir celosa.

—Oh…

—Si, no se si me entendiste lo que te quise decir con este enredo. —tomo aire, _aquí vamos Alice,_ pensó. —Es que, siento que te amo Jasper, no es solo un me gustas o un encaprichamiento, lo siento dentro de mi, cada vez que te veo siento que nada más me falta, quisiera ser parte de tu vida como algo más que tu amiga.

Bajo su mirada, ya, lo había dicho, se sentía mejor por haber sacado eso de su cuerpo. Jasper no dijo nada en unos minutos, ella no quiso levantar la mirada por miedo al ver el rechazo. Entonces sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban fuertemente, ella se sintió feliz por unos minutos, se recargo en su pecho disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, Jasper la separo un poco para verla, sabía lo que sentía por Alice, pero desafortunadamente ahora no podía estar junto a ella en estos momentos, su hermana lo necesitaba.

—Quisiera poder estar junto a ti Alice. —le contesto con sinceridad. —Pero desafortunadamente no puedo.

A Alice se le borro la sonrisa y lo miro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto dolida. —Si tú dijiste que querías estar conmigo.

—Y lo quiero, pero Bella me necesita.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto. — ¿Qué es eso tan grave que no puedes estar separado de ella?

Jasper quería decirle la verdad, en serio quería, pero algo no se lo permitía, ya era mucho que su hermano lo supiera, no quería que ella también sintiera lastima por ellos.

—Es algo que no te puedo contar ahora.

—Jasper…—susurro con voz rota. — ¿Tu no…tu no confías en mi?

Jasper sonrió tristemente y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Lo hago, pero es que es algo que… no puedo, solo te puedo decir que mi hermana me necesita más de lo que tú crees.

—¿Mucho más que yo? —le dolió escucharla, pero solo atino a asentir, Alice le dolió eso pero recordó las palabras de Edward, tenia que ser algo muy malo para que Jasper dejara a lado su felicidad por estar con su hermana. —Lo entiendo. —dijo separándose de él.

—Alice…

—De verdad lo entiendo. —le dio una sonrisa triste. — Se que hay cosas más importantes.

—Tú también lo eres, pero no me necesitas tanto como ella. —le dijo.

—Eso espero. —fue retrocediendo. —Ojala y mejore todo Jasper, espero que no tarde demasiado, no se cuanto tiempo pueda esperarte.

—Yo tampoco se cuanto pueda tardar, pero te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

Alice le volvió a sonreír, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a sus clases. Quizás no todo estuviera arruinado, pero tampoco sabía cuanto su corazón podría soportar esta espera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Se que no tengo perdón de dios por tardar tanto, pero saben que él tecno me tiene 110% ocupada más ahora que estoy de salida, si, esta chica esta a punto de terminar sus estudios universitario y ser otra más de la lista de desempleados T.T**

**Bueno, se que este capitulo tiene tanto tristeza como un poco de alegría, les prometo que el que sigue será mas divertido, veremos a Bella en su primera vez… en unos videojuegos xD**

**Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

maleja twihard: Sip, a ver cuanto dos duran como amigos ;)  
Vero: Espero tenerlo pronto, o para mas seguro al final  
Valen Flos: No estoy segura, supongo qe unos 20, por falta de tiempo que explicare abajo

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-11-

_**Bella**_

Mire de nuevo el establecimiento, estaba segura que el ruido se podría oír hasta el otro lado de la cuidad, esta bien, exagere. Pero si se escuchaba muy fuerte, cuando dijo que vendríamos no me había imaginado que era este mismo día. Mire de nuevo a Edward, el solo sonreía, no entendía cual era la razón para que sonriera, quiero decir, era un lugar común y corriente exceptuando la escandalera que había, el me devolvió la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumo al verme con el seño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto, le respondí pero creo que no me escucho, rodo los ojos y me bajo la bufanda, ultimadamente hacia eso muy a menudo. —Decías…

—Hay mucho ruido Edward. —le dije.

—Pues ese es el chiste. —comenzó a reír mientras tomaba mi mano. — Vamos.

Solo me deje guiar, aun no quitaba la mirada de nuestras manos unidas, era una sensación extraña pero nada desagradable, algo no me gustaba de esto.

El ruido se fue incrementando más y más hasta que por fin los dos entramos al lugar. Los gritos y la música se oían de una manera muy fuerte, mire a mi alrededor, la mayoría eran chicos de no mas de 10 años, varios adolecentes y uno que otro adulto, algunos estaban sentados en sillones con unos aparatos en las manos y no despegaban la vista de una televisión con unos muñecos proyectándose, otros estaban parados haciendo movimientos extraños igual frente a una tele, y por más gente de pie frente a una caja muy grande que proyectaba mucha luz.

Tanta luz me confundía.

—¡Maldición! —grito uno. —¡Ese hijo de puta! —lo mire y fruncí el seño, el chico se veía muy molesto.

—¡En la madre! ¡Me mato el maldito! —se escucho otro.

Por donde quiera que mirara había gente gritando groserías si perdían o ganaban.

Mire a Edward de nuevo, el me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. —¿Qué te parece?

—Es…—sentí un jalón dentro de mi cuerpo. —¡Mierda! —grite tapándome la boca de nuevo, mire a mi alrededor, pareciese que nadie había notado mi desliz. — ¡Wow! — no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro. — Nadie lo noto.

—Te lo dije Bella. —me dijo Edward. —Aquí nadie te va a juzgar por decir disparates. Es más…—miro a su alrededor. — Te lo van a celebrar.

—Es que es tan extraño. —respire varias veces como me había dicho el doctor. — Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pareciese que es el lugar perfecto para mí.

Edward no me dijo nada, lo que se me hizo muy raro, alce la mirada y él tenia el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—Bella, cualquier lugar en el que tú quisieras estar es perfecto para ti. — fruncí el seño, eso no era verdad. — Se que piensas que miento pero no es verdad, mira…—se acerco mucho a mi hasta que su boca estuvo muy cerca de mi oído. — Puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar y te prometo que será perfecto, pero por ahora vamos a divertirnos. —me dieron escalofríos escucharlo y estando tan cerca de mí.

Edward se detuvo frente a una maquina gigante, tenia dos áreas iguales de botones, el se coloco a lado mío e inserto dos monedas, pulso uno de los botones y la cosa comenzó.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunte.— ¿Cómo se llama esto?

—Es _King of Fighter _es un juego de peleas, ahora.., —me enseño como mover el cursor con la palanca—Así ves que jugadores quieres, dime cuales te gustan. —mire la pantalla.

—No se, ¿Que tiene de especial cada uno?

—Nada, es lo divertido, aprender que es lo que tiene de especial… así veras cual es tu favorito.

—Bueno. —le señales varios que me parecieron interesantes. El me enseño que botón usar para escogerlo y así lo hice.

—¿Iori, ah? —me miro con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué las chicas siempre escogen ese?

Pues yo lo había escogido porque se veía lindo.

—No lo se. —mentí.

—Ok, déjame escoger. —el lo hizo en mucho más rápido que yo. —Ahora vamos a empezar. — la pantalla cambio, de repente salió un escenario estilo callejón, los personajes aparecieron. — Bien Bella, te enseñare rápido, con este botón pateas, con este golpeas con los puños, si quieres puedes hacer golpes especiales presionando varios a la vez…—yo solo asentía cada vez que me mostraba un botón, pero si soy sincera no entendí nada. —¿Lista?

—Si. —respondí rápidamente.

Entonces comenzó, Edward manejaba muy bien su muñeco y yo parecía que estaban enseñándome japonés, solo veía como el mío era tirado varias veces y como la línea amarilla de arriba se iba reduciendo.

—¡Vamos Bella! —me grito Edward por el ruido. — ¡Te estoy dando una paliza!

Yo le funcia el seño, así que no se como, comencé a mover la palanca y los botones a la vez, presionaba y al parecer daba resultado por que mi muñeco estaba haciendo movimientos muy buenos además de que estaba derrotando al de Edward. Me distraje un poco para ver su rostro y se veía frustrado.

—¿Quién le da la paliza a quien, eh? —le grite yo de vuelta, y al ver su cara solté una carcajada mientras miraba por la pantalla de nuevo.

Al final logre matar a su muñeco, yo comencé a dar saltos, estaba muy contenta.

—¡Genial! Otra vez Edward. —le dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió.

—Te ves bien sonriendo. — mi sonrisa disminuyo un poco. —Pero no creas que esto ha acabado señorita Swan, apenas comienza.

Y así pasamos las próximas tres horas jugando, cuando me aburrí de las peleas él me invito a jugar con un aparato que no necesitaba controles para funcionar, era a base de movimiento, no me gusto mucho porque había más gente observándonos, una vez terminamos, pasamos a unos sillones donde había varias consolas. Edward me dijo que era como en la que habíamos jugado hace unos momentos, solo que aquí estaríamos mas cómodos ya que estaríamos sentados, me invito a jugar algo de un monito llamado Mario y se trataba de carrera de coches, donde tenias que evitar que los demás ganaran.

—Aquí si te voy a ganar Bella. —me dijo—Nadie me gana en Mario Kart.

—Eso me has dicho de los últimos. —le dije, su sonrisa se borro.

—No debiste haber dicho eso muchacha. — me dio serio, pero sabía que estaba bromeando, Edward nunca se pondría así conmigo.

Y aunque no lo era lo esperado, le gane de nuevo, Edward se frustraba cada vez que yo lo golpeaba con mi caparazón y lo sacaba de la pista, para después otro muñeco rematarlo con más golpes. Juro que en mis casi 17 años nunca me había divertido tanto como le eh hecho en estas 4 horas… espera, ¡4 HORAS!, mire mi reloj eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

¡Jasper va a matarme!

—¡Rayos! —me levante de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —me pregunto Edward aun sentado.

—¡Ya es muy tarde! Jasper me va a matar…—levante el pie para salir pero al hacerlo este se atoro con un cable haciéndome tropezar.

—¡Bella! —Edward me sostuvo y caí sobre él, por suerte me jalo al momento de mi tropiezo por ello quedamos en el sillón. —¿Estas bien?

Alce la mirada y lo tenia a escasos centímetros de mi, mire sus ojos verdes, no había dado cuenta de lo brillantes que eran a pesar de la oscuridad que había.

—¿Bella? —me pregunto en un susurro.

—Yo… Jasper, estará preocupado. —le dije como pude.

El me sonrió, me levanto para que pudiera quitarme de encima quizás lo estuviera incomodando.

—Lo siento. —dije mientras sentía como el calor se apoderaba de mi cara.

—No te preocupes. —se alejo un poco pero aun me tenia sobre sus piernas. —Ahora dime ¿Qué fue eso que te puso toda loquilla? —me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Ya es tarde, Jasper debe estar preocupadísimo por mi, y creo que mis padres se molestaran conmigo si… bueno, se molestaran de que no estoy en casa.

—¿No le avisaste? —pregunto.

—Si, pero no me puso mucha atención, estaba como ido. —hice una mueca, mi hermano no se veía bien, parecía triste y no me gustaba verlo así.

—Creo que las cosas salieron mal. — dijo de repente, pero pareciese que era más para él que para mi.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunte.

Me miro por unos momentos, como meditando si decirme o no.

—¿Es algo malo? —volví a preguntar, no quería que pasara nada por mi culpa.

—No, es que es algo entre mi hermana y tu hermano. —me dijo pero no entendía nada. Seguramente mi cara se lo dijo todo porque continúo. —Es que mi hermana, Alice, esta enamorada de Jasper. —abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, era tan ciega que no me di cuenta de ello. — Y hoy cuando nosotros los dejamos para hablar, le di una mirada de que era el momento, pero por como me dices que estaba Jasper y como vi a mi hermana, supongo que no salió como ella esperaba. Seguramente Jasper no esta interesado en ella, puedo apostar que le rompió el corazón y el solo se siente culpable. —gruño la otra parte.

Yo me levante y lo encare, no podía permitir que hablaran mal de mi hermano.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —grite para que me oyera, y como imagine nadie se percato de lo que pasaba. — Jasper nunca seria capaz de hacerle eso a Alice.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto levantándose igual para encararme. —¿Tu sabes algo?

—Si, pero como dices tú: son cosas de los dos y no debemos meternos.

—Pero si se trata de mi hermana, claro que me interesa. —se acerco más juntando nuestros pechos. —Dime por favor, no quiero ver a Alice así.

Respire varias veces, no me sentía muy bien, tenia el presentimiento de que me daría un ataque si no me calmaba. Era extraño, ahora que me ponía a pensar, no había tenido ni un tic en estas horas ¿Por qué? ¿Será que estar lejos de casa es mi cura?

—¿Bella?

Levante la mirada, Edward esperaba una respuesta, podía decirle no era algo que fuera a lastimar a alguien, al menos no más.

—Jasper si quiere a tu hermana, me lo ha dicho hace un par de semanas, al principio no le creí pero al ver su mirada, una que no le había visto en toda mi vida, me lo dijo todo. Yo estaba muy feliz, pero cuando se negó a decírselo le pregunte el motivo. —conteste. —Pero él es muy terco, piensa que debe cuidarme a cada momento, odio que este deteniendo su vida por mi. Lo eh incitado varias veces para que hable con Alice y no lo hace, es tan tonto. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, se que el piensa que soy una inútil, pero…

—¡Oye, oye! —Edward me tomo de los hombros deteniéndome. — ¡Para tu carro un momento! ¿Que dijiste? ¿Qué Jasper piensa que eres inútil? Eso no es verdad, se que se pasa un poco con respecto a tu seguridad, pero no es por que no puedas cuidarte por ti misma o te crea que no sepas hacer nada, el se preocupa por que te quiere Bella.

—Entonces que hago para que me haga caso. —le dije. —Quiero que sea feliz.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con el seriamente, y darle un buen golpe si no reacciona.

Me reí por su comentario.

—Ganas no me faltan. —mire mi reloj y se hacia mas tarde. —Creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde, i Jasper no me ha llamado es que tal vez entre su letargo si me escucho.

—Esta bien.

Edward me volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez no me molesto, al contrario me agrado demasiado. Salimos del local y pude sentir como mis oídos me agradecían por quitarle el ruido. Ambos íbamos caminando hasta la parada de autobuses, Edward le había dejado su auto a Alice para que regresara o eso me había dicho, lastima que yo tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar a mi casa.

—Me la pase genial Edward, sinceramente nadie que no sea mi hermano ha hecho algo lindo por mi. —agradecí de corazón.

—No es nada Bella. —me apretó la mano. —De hecho deberíamos repetirlo.

—La próxima vez yo invito, ¿ok? —le dije, el hizo una mueca pero asintió.

Le sonreí mientras llegaba un taxi, después de un rato, paso uno y le hice la parada.

—Nos vemos Edward. —no se que fue lo que me poseyó o que me llevo hacerlo, pero me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. —De nuevo gracias.

Me subí al taxi, mi última mirada fue a un Edward sonriendo y con la mano en su mejilla.

Llegue a mi casa a las 7:00 de la noche, le pague al taxista y camine hacia el porche. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si mis padres se habían dado cuenta que no estaba, no es que mis padres me notaran mucho.

En las escaleras, sentado estaba Jasper, que al verme corrió hacia mí.

—¡Diablos Bella! —me tomo de los brazos. —¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Pe-perdón, es-es que se me pa-paso el tiempo. —no podía formular bien las frases. —¿Q-que pasa?

—Papá esta furioso. —sentía como todo mi cuerpo se sacudía, no, el nunca me nota… ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? —Pensé que llegarías temprano, por eso le dije que fuiste hacer tarea con una compañera, te estoy esperando desde hace 3 horas.

—¡No! — susurre, mire la puerta, tenia miedo de entrar. —Tengo miedo Jasper.

—Bella no dejare que…

—¡AL FIN LLGAS! — me tense al escucharlo. Mire por detrás de Jasper, Charlie venia acercándose su cara estaba roja y me miraba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo —¡Que hora son estas de llegar!

Se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo, trate de soltarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Me soltó del brazo impulsándome hacia delante, casi me tropiezo pero logre estabilizarme, mire hacia el frente, Renee estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, ambas nos vimos fijamente, yo le pedía ayuda con la mirada pero ella lo único que hizo fue voltear la suya.

—¡Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras! —me volvió a gritar. —¡Responde inútil!

—Y-yo…no, es-estaba. —sentía que venia, tome mi bufanda y rápidamente cubrí mi boca.

—¡Otra vez con tus tonterías!

—L-lo siento. —dije con dificultad. —Es-estaba c-con un-una com-compañera, yo no quería… —me interrumpió el golpe que me dio en la cara, la mejilla me punzaba muy fuerte, era la primera vez en tantos años que me golpeaba.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —sus ojos, iguales que los míos, me miraban con odio. —¿Compañera dices? —asentí con miedo. El levanto la mano de nuevo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

—¡Charlie basta! —abrí los ojos y mi madre se había levantado, mi padre la vio y bajo la mano. Ella me volvió a ver y se fue de la habitación.

Mi padre seguía rojo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi habitación, en el camino vi que Jasper venia tras nosotros pero Charlie fue más rápido y le cerro la puerta en la cara, me aventó en la cama con fuerza que esta crujió.

—¿Compañera? —volvió a preguntar. —Dime la verdad Isabella.

—E-es la verdad. —dijo con un gran esfuerzo. Sujetaba mi bufanda como si ella me fuera a salvar.

—¡Si eso es cierto porque te vieron de la mano de un hombre! —me grito. Yo me asuste, me habían visto con Edward y le dijeron mal las cosas a mi padre — ¡Que no te parece suficiente la vergüenza que nos haces pasar! ¡Ahora eres una buscona!

—N-no p-apá, e-so no e-es… ¡Hijo de puta! —grite ganándome otro golpe en la misma mejilla.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetar las reglas de esta casa.

Vi como se desabrochaba el cinturón y supe que lo peor apenas venia.

* * *

**No, no es lo que piensan, mi nivel de maldad no llega a eso.**

**Si, se que soy mala pero prometo que las cosas se pondrán mejor, es que eh decidido recortar un poco la historia por motivos de tiempo, ya que en un par de meses me iré de residencia profesional y es posible que no me vean por aquí en un tiempo. Así que para no dejarlas con la historia a medias, mejor la reduciré, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Las leo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**maleja twihard y Vero: Muchas gracias por su comentario =)  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-12-

_**Edward**_

Mire por todos lados esperando a que llegara, pero ya eran casi las 7:00 de la mañana y no había ni señales de ella. Comencé a preocuparme un poco, de hecho ultimadamente lo hacia muy a menudo, Bella dijo que la vería hoy y no podría faltar ¿o si?

Seguí esperando, Alice se había ido a sus clases, se había cansado de esperar conmigo, y la entendía desde que desde lo que paso con Jasper repelía mucho su presencia o todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. No la entendía, si se suponía que lo amaba no debía al menos de lucha por el, si el punto era Bella y ella hacía lo posible por que Jasper abriera los ojos yo debía hacer lo mismo con mi hermana.

Empezaría a hacerlo, bueno más tarde, cuando viera a Bella.

Fue cuando vi el coche de Jasper entrar a la escuela, corrí sin pensármelo hacia ellos. Estacionaron el coche y el que bajo primero fue Jasper, pero me pare en seco cuando lo vi: sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados además pareciese que no durmió nada anoche.

—¿Pero que…? — me detuve cuando escuche la otra puerta. —Bella bajo, sus ojos también estaban igual, pero en menos medida que los de Jasper, ella me miro y volteo la mirada ¿Qué hice?— ¿Bella?

—Edward no creo…—empezó Jasper pero al mirar de reojo a Bella note que ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Nunca la había visto mirar así mucho menos a su hermano. — Olvídalo.

Bajo la mirada y se fue caminando hacia los edificios. Yo seguía igual de confundido.

¿Qué paso ayer?

—¿Bella?

Puse mi atención a Bella y ella terminaba de sacar sus cosas, no me había hablado y era extraño que no se bajara su bufanda conmigo. Tomo su mochila y se dispuso a caminar hacia su salón sin tan siquiera hablar conmigo, yo me quede de piedra.

—¿Bella? Espera. —ella no se detuvo, logre alcanzarla tomándola del brazo, se detuvo pero se zafó de mi agarre con un jalón. —¿Qué pasa?

—_Aléjate Edward._ — me dijo sin quitarse su bufanda, yo trate de hacerlo pero se hizo para atrás. —_¡No!_

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes. No tienes por que alejarte ni esconderte de mi. —ella frunció su seño, pero no era de molestia, era como si quisiera retener las lagrimas, le iba a preguntar cuando note algo que no estaba, en su mejilla derecha tenia una leve mancha roja y morada. —Bella…—pase mi mano por su mejilla lentamente, cuando llegue al borde de ésta la baje lentamente, Bella desvió la mirada pero pude ver el moretón de su cara. Eso hizo que viera todo rojo. —¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! —dije molesto, ella no me respondió. —¡Dímelo para que vaya a partirle la cara!

Ella no me volvió a responder, se acomodo la bufanda y trato de alejarse de mí, pero no la deje. La tome entre mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi.

—No vas a escapar Bella, no dejare que te vayas hasta que me digas que paso. —mire a mi alrededor, había gente que nos miraba mucho, así que aun en brazos y fuimos a otro lugar, esto no se iba a quedar así.

La solté cuando llegamos a las canchas que estaban alejadas. La solté solo un poco para verla a la cara, de nuevo esa estúpida bufanda interfería entre ella y yo, se la quite de nuevo ella trato de detenerme pero esta vez no se lo permití, se la quite y la arroje al suelo.

—No, no quiero que te cubras de mi, nunca más.

Por sus ojos paso un rayo de ira.

—¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Tú no eres nada! —me grito y vi que estaba agitándose más y más. — ¡Mierda! ¡Cabrón! —se tomo el pelo con fuerza y cerró los ojos. — ¡Mierda! ¡Te Odio! ¡Puta madre! ¡Los odio a todos! —se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar— ¡Los odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Me odio! ¡Quisiera estar muerta! —me asusto como lo decía, como si de verdad lo sintiera.

—No digas eso, ¿Que pasa? —me agache para poder consolarla, le toque la espalda con mi mano y soltó un ligero grito. —¿Qué te hicieron? Bella, háblame, sabes que puedo protegerte.

—Nadie me protege, todos son unos mentirosos. — se levanto lentamente, vi muecas de dolor pasar por su rostro. —Tú no lo harás, nadie lo hará, solo yo como siempre, ya no necesito a nadie. —su respiración era acelerada, tenia miedo de ella, lo que decía era muy serio. Esta no era mi Bella no lo era, tomo su bufanda y la metió en su bolsa, yo solo veía lo que estaba haciendo. — Y tú, no tienes que sentir más lastima por mí, no necesito tu amistad, como nunca necesite a mi familia.

—¿De que estas hablando? —me levante de nuevo. — Sabes perfectamente que nunca eh sentido lastima por ti, te lo eh dicho muchas veces.

—Si claro. —tomo su bolsa. —Ya no creo en nadie, ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Lo que no entiendo es por que dices eso, tienes a Jasper y me tienes a mí. —y para mi sorpresa ella se comenzó a reír, era una risa histérica y llena de burla. —¿Por qué te ríes?

—Jasper. —bufo. —El me abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba, dejo que mi padre me moliera a golpes y a el no le importo. —me quede en shock. — Y todo eso por tu culpa, por estar contigo.

Aun no podía asimilar lo que su padre le había hecho y ahora escuchar que era mi culpa peor me hizo sentir.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Si, tu y tus estúpidos juegos… sabía que no debía hacerte caso, lo sabía pero aun así quise darte una oportunidad, querer sentirme normal por una maldita vez. —su respiración era agitada. — Me canse Edward, estoy cansada de tratar de ser normal, ya no ¿ves lo que pasa cuando lo intento? —comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, su mirada era perdida, yo debía detenerla, pero cuando se volteo y dejo su espalda descubierta me quede en shock, marcas cruzadas, todas de un color rojo amoratado, me dejo si aire una que parecía estar sangrando.

Me acerque para ver mejor la intensidad de su herida y así tratar de hacer algo pero tan rápido como las vi, ella se subió su blusa de nuevo.

—¡Dios Bella! —le toque el hombro lentamente. Ella se alejo. —Tenemos que curarte eso.

—Ya no duelen como ayer. —dijo sin emoción en su voz. —Ya no más.

—¡Bella, debemos llevarte al hospital! —grite tratando entrar en razón con ella, simplemente negó con su cabeza. —No dejare que sigas con esto, entiende, yo te voy a cuidar. —ella me miro con otra sonrisa. —¡De que rayos te ríes!

—En lo real que te ves al decírmelo.

—¡Es real maldita sea! —estaba comenzando a desesperarme su actitud, trataba de entenderla, de verdad lo intentaba, ella no me hacia tan fácil hacerlo.

Pareciese como si hubiera perdido toda luz en su mirada, por más que intentaba ver lo que ayer estaba ahí, no lo encontré. Mi Bella estaba muriendo por dentro.

Tenia que probar con otra táctica, ser rudo no me iba ayudar para hacerla entrar en razón, probaría con otra cosa.

—Bella, por favor. — hable con voz suave, ella me miro de nuevo. —Debemos curarte, se te infectaran las heridas.

—¿Y con eso moriré? —me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo fruncí el seño. —Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí Edward, para que estarlo si nadie te quiere.

Respire hondo, no pierdas la paciencia.

—Eso no es verdad, yo te quiero. —la tome entre mis brazos con cuidado para no lastimarla. —Y nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar, estaré contigo aunque ya no quieras que este a tu lado, te protegeré hasta del diablo mismo, no estarás sola porque siempre estaré a tu lado, seré tu soporte cuando sientas que vas a caer, podrás decirme lo que quieras y te escuchare atentamente.

La sentí menos tensa en mis brazos, sabía que mis palabras la reconfortaban, me jure que cumpliría cada una de ellas.

—¿M-me lo pro-prometes? —sus sollozos me desgarraban el alma.

—Lo prometo. —dije sin dudarlo. —¿Quieres ir al hospital? —negó varias veces— ¿Te parece bien ir a mi casa? Haya tengo material para curarte, de verdad, tus heridas se ven serias.

—E-esta b-ien.

Por suerte esa área de la escuela tenia estacionamiento y salida a la calle, le pedí que me esperara mientras yo iba por mi auto, le prometí más de una vez que no tardaría mucho.

Corrí para no demorar tanto, salude a varios de mis amigos para guardar apariencias, a lo lejos vi a James que me miraba con el seño fruncido ¿ahora que le pasaba? Decidí ignorarlo, mi prioridad ahora era curar a Bella. Llegue a mi coche y justo cuando lo iba abrir una mano se poso en mi hombro, voltee y Jasper me miraba con suplica.

—¿Cómo esta? —pregunto, pero no le respondí aun no sabía si era verdad lo que había dicho— Por favor, ella no quiso hablar conmigo en todo el día.

—¿Qué esperabas? —quite su mano de un jalón. — De verdad Jasper no quiero creer lo que ella me dijo, porque de lo contrario te partiría la cara o te haría tres veces lo que le hizo _tu _padre a Bella, ¿viste su espalda? —el negó. —Es una imagen que nunca me voy a sacar de la maldita cabeza.

El bajo la mirada, pero no sentí nada por él, el estaba sano y sin heridas. Suspire, no quería ser malo y darle el beneficio de la duda.

—En estos momentos voy a llevar a Bella a mi casa, se niega ir al hospital y tampoco quiero obligarla a nada.

—¿A tu casa? —pregunto.

—Ahí estará mejor por ahora. —el asintió. — No se que pasara a partir de ahora, pero de algo estoy seguro Bella no regresara a su casa, y por lo que me ha dicho no creo que a ustedes les importe si regresa o no.

—¡A mi si me importa! —grito.

—No es lo que ella me dijo. —conteste subiendo a mi auto.

Lo deje ahí y fui a recoger a Bella, que mirara a todos lados esperándome. Me estacione a su lado y le dije que subiera, ella subió al asiento de atrás, no le dije nada y maneje rápidamente a mi casa. Por suerte mis padres no estaban, aun no tenia una explicación razonable de el porque me había traído a Bella, cosa que no les iba a ocultar, antes tenia que pedirle permiso a Bella para contarles a mis padres lo que le sucedía y también para acusar al maldito de su padre por lo que me hizo.

—Ve al baño para que te cure, yo iré por algunos medicamentos para el dolor y alcohol. —ella asintió, le indique donde estaba el baño, fui por las medicinas al botiquín y regrese al baño. Bella estaba sentada en la tasa con la mirada gacha. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…supongo. —respondió tranquilamente.

—Ahm, necesito que te quites la blusa. —dije con pena, ella solo asintió y comenzó a desabrochársela, se puso de espaldas y la dejo caer, diablos, también tenia que quitarse el brasier. —Puedes también desabrocharte…—no termine de decir la oración cuando ella de un solo movimiento lo hizo. —Bien. —comencé a destapar botellas alcohol y mertiolate, le puse en un algodón. —Esto te va a doler, espera…—le di una pastilla. — Es para evitar una infección interna, tu no eres alérgica…—de nuevo me sorprendió tomándose la pastilla sin agua. — Bueno, comencemos.

Tome el algodón y lo comencé a pasar por todas las heridas, la escuche sisear varias veces, pero seguí con mi tarea, algunas si se veían muy mal, tenia la piel levantada y roja, en algunas corría un poco de sangre, me disculpe varias veces por provocarle ese dolor, aunque no era mi culpa del todo. No entendía con que demonios la había golpeado, pareciese que lo hizo con mucho odio.

—Uso su cinturón mas grueso, algunas veces sentía la hebilla golpearme, estaba dispuesto a sacarme información. —respondió adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que no me quiera. —termine de limpiar la herida, aplique mertiolate dejando casi toda si espalda morada, por suerte no necesitaba puntos.

Con su ayuda le puse una venda para que los algodones no se cayeran, cuando estuvo lista le pedí que no se pusiera su camisa, necesitaba que le diera un poco de aire, me pidió que si me podía prestar una camiseta para taparse, las mías le quedarían algo grandes pero supongo que así no sentiría presión en el cuerpo.

Le pase una mis camisetas, se la puso y se veía muy bien, no pude hacer nada por el moretón en su mejilla, ese se curaría solo.

—¿Ya comiste? —negó. — ¿Cómo que te gustaría? No se cocinar muy bien, pero me salen bien los sándwiches. —le dije con una sonrisa para animarla un poco.

—Creo que esta bien. —respondió. Le acaricie el cabello y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, desde ahí escuche como Bella gritaba cosas, supongo que era por su tic, así que lo deje pasar, debía lograr que se tranquilizara para evitar esos ataques, que hasta ahora no la habían molestado.

Termine de prepáralos, tome los dos vasos de leche y maniobre para llevarlos a la sala.

—La cena esta servida. —le puse el plato de sus piernas, ella me sonrió un poco. Deje los vasos en la mesita. —Espero que te gusten.

—Gracias, no solo por esto, si no por tu ayuda. Yo supongo que no estaba muy bien en la mañana. —le dio una mordida a su comida.

—No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto además te lo prometí, ¿no es así? —ella volvió a asentir. —¿Quieres ver televisión?

—No se que haya que ver.

—Ah es por que no has visto mi caricatura favorita. —le dije con una sonrisa que ella me respondió débilmente, bueno, al menos era algo.

Encendí la televisión y estaba justamente Phineas y Ferb.

Ambos nos recostamos para ver la serie, debes en cuando veía a Bella sonreír por lo que sucedía, eso me daba alegría. Por suerte había una especie de maratón, así la tendría despejada más tiempo, por poco tiempo que pasaba sentí a Bella recargarse en mi hombro, la mire y tenia sus ojitos abiertos pero se veía cansada, no tardaría mucho en dormirse, la pobre no debió haber dormido nada por el dolor que sentía, le pase el brazo por los hombros para que se acomodara mejor, en menos de una hora ya la sentía durmiendo, de nuevo la tome en brazos y la lleve a mi habitación para que durmiera.

Baje para limpiar un poco la cocina y lavar los trastes, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y fui corriendo para ver quien era, aun no tenia la historia para decírsela a mis padres, suspire era solo Alice.

Pero note algo extraño en ella, sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Alice…—al verme comenzó a llorar. —¿Que paso?

—Lo se todo. —me tense a oírla

—¿Cómo…?—pregunte.

—Enfrente a Jasper, estaba tan molesta contigo por dejarme en la escuela. —me di un tope por haberla olvidado, pero ella me cayo con su mano. —Ya no importa, me dijeron unas amigas que te habían visto irte con Bella, yo me enfurecí y enfrente a Jasper para que me dijera toda la verdad, el no quiso pero lo presione tanto que no tuvo otra alternativa. —ella comenzó a llorar más—Yo nunca pensé que… ¡oh dios! ¡Es horrible! Jamás pensé que ella estuviera enferma y tan mal que la trate.

Deje pasar ese comentario, después hablaría con ella, ahora debía conocer que tanto sabía.

—¿Te conto todo? —pregunte.

—Si, también lo de ayer, me dijo que estaba aquí y no dude en venir ¿Cómo esta?

—La cure hace un par de horas, fue horrible ver sus heridas Alice. —me deje caer en el sillón. — ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!

—¿Qué vamos hacer? Sabes que no podemos tenerla aquí por siempre, que tal si sus padres hacen algo.

—A sus padres no les interesa, estoy mas que seguro que estarán felices de deshacerse de ella. —dije con coraje.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella misma me lo dijo, todos estos años ha sufrido el rechazo y maltrato de sus padres, no tiene a nadie.

—Pues no es cierto, ella tiene a Jasper. —la mire como si estuviera loca. — ¿Qué?

—Esos golpes se hubieran evitado si él hubiera hecho algo, pero no lo hizo, la dejo a su suerte. —ella me miro mal. —A mi no me veas así, yo no eh inventado nada, todo lo que digo es lo que la misma Bella me ha contado.

—Esta bien, no me molesta tener a Bella aquí, pero también tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres no podemos tenerla aquí escondida.

—Hablare con ellos en cuanto lleguen, se que no será nada bonito pero debo hacerlo, no tengo idea tampoco de como reaccionen. —me sentía frustrado y cansado emocionalmente.

—Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, se ve que la amas y eso los convencerá. —salte al darme cuenta de lo que decía. — ¿Qué? ¡Ay por dios! Se te nota a kilómetros que sientes algo por ella.

—Bella es solo es una amiga que me necesita Alice y yo lo hago porque la eh llegado a estimar mucho, no confundas las cosas.

—Como digas, pero déjame y te digo que nunca te había visto hacer algo así por nadie. —la mire mal de nuevo. — Ok, me cayó.

Nos mantuvimos sentados en el sofá, veía la televisión pero la verdad no podía atención a lo que sucedía, aun tenia las palabras de mi hermana frescas en mi cerebro, y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no me venia una respuesta.

¿Yo, amar a Bella? Imposible, yo no sabía que era eso del amor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo, tanto Alice y yo nos paramos a esperar a nuestros padres. Dios, espero que no me hagan regresar a Bella a su casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola chicas, que les pareció el new cap, si no es mentira actualice lo más rápido que pude ¡Banzai! Es en estos momentos donde no desperdicio la poca inspiración que me llego y miren salió el capi rápido…**

**Bueno me despido, debo continuar con mi tarea xD**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios (manita arriba)**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-13-

_**Jasper **_

Todo el día no pudo concentrarse, cada vez que lo intentaba a su mente venían las palabras de Bella. Cada una de ellas, a pesar de ser mentira, le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser. Aun tenía fresca en su mente los acontecimientos del día de ayer, cuando por más que trató estar ahí para ella no pudo eso era lo que más le dolía.

_Su padre tenía tomada a Bella del brazo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, en todos estos años jamás lo había visto así, excepto por aquella vez, pero de eso tenia muchos años._

—_No. —había susurrado. Corrió detrás de ellos, la cara de su hermana era de terror, tenia que ayudarla pero no podía. La puerta le dio en la cara tumbándolo, se acerco para tratar de abrirla pero era inútil, le habían puesto seguro._

_Por dentro solo escuchaba los gritos de su padre, más no podía oír la voz de Bella. _

—_Déjalos.— miro hacia atrás, Renee estaba detrás de él, su mirada no decía nada, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y mostraban preocupación. —Si entras será peor para Isabella._

—_¡No puedes dejar que esto pase! —le grito a su madre tratando de que entrara en razón. —La puede lastimar._

—_Bella es fuerte. —dijo con voz rota. —Estará bien._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunto desesperado, ¿Qué era lo que tenia su madre?_

—_Solo lo se. —miro la puerta. —Charles no puede hacerlo, es su hija…_

—_¡Él la odia! ¿No lo entiendes?—interrumpió, pero ella negó varias veces— Debemos detener esto._

—_Será peor si lo intentas. —Renee retrocedió. — Dejemos que pare por si solo… te prometo que será lo último que pase._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y se metió a su habitación._

—_Claro que no se detendrá. —dijo mientras en vano trataba de abrir la puerta. _

_Pero cuando escucho el primer golpe se vino abajo, de nuevo trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía la pateo pero fue imposible, los golpes seguían y seguían._

—_¡JASPER! —fue el grito desgarrador de su hermana el que le helo la sangre, más y más golpes, se escuchaba como si su padre golpeara un costal en vez de a su hermana. —¡POR FAVOR!_

_Después de eso nada._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a su padre, su cara estaba sudada y tenía lo ojos rojos, Jasper alzo la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento: él retándolo a que también lo golpeara mientras que Charles Swan con pena ¿Pero de que? El no sentía nada más que odio en su corazón, hasta que el gemido de su hermana hizo que sus miradas se separaran. Jasper se levanto del suelo dejando a su padre parado._

—_¡Oh dios Bella! — ella estaba acostada de lado, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada en particular, se atrevió a mirar su espalda, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y rota, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su cuerpo, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad pero aun así logro moverse. —Bella no. —intento detenerla, debía curarla, esto no podía quedarse así._

_Pero ella lo ignoro levantándose, se tambaleo un poco y soltó un jadeo._

—_Bella…_

—_¡Déjame! —le grito interrumpiendo. — ¡No me toques! —sus ojos estaban rojos, pareciese como si hubiesen sido inyectados con sangre. —¡TE ODIO! — le grito dejándolo como piedra. —¡Me dejaste! ¡Dejaste que me hiciera esto!¡Puta madre! ¡Mierda! _

_Trato de alejarse de él pero estaba muy débil, tropezó con su cama cayendo de rodillas, soltó un grito de dolor._

—_¿Por qué? —susurro varias veces. — ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —el la miro sin entender. —Le mentiste y yo pague las consecuencias._

_Volvió a levantarse apoyándose en su cama, arrastrándose para quedar recostada de lado. Jasper solo la miraba, ella no quería que la tocara, Bella tenía una mala impresión de lo que pasó, tenía razón, pudo ayudarla y no lo hizo, dejo que una simple puerta lo detuvieran ¿Qué a caso no tenían llaves de las puertas en la sala? ¿No pudo correr por ellas para abrir la maldita puerta? ¿Por que demonios se quedo a hablar con Renee? Ella no entendía nada._

—_No Bella, yo jamás te abandonaría. —trato de hablarle pero ella le daba la espalda, su muy lastimada espalda. —Tenemos que curarte Bella._

—_Serán mi recordatorio…—fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

_Al día siguiente no le dirigió la palabra, trato de muchas maneras hacer que le dijera algo aunque sea gritos e insultos, sobretodo quería llevarla al hospital para que le trataran la espalda, ya que al ver su camiseta manchada de sangre solo parecía que lavo el área pero no la vendó… que tonto, ¿Cómo iba hacerlo ella sola?_

_Le había preparado el desayuno, sabía que era una tonta forma de empezar su disculpa, pero simplemente se paso de largo tomando su suéter._

—_¿No vas a desayunar? —preguntó, pero lo ignoro._

—_Te espero afuera. —solo contesto eso y salió por la puerta principal._

_Jasper soltó un suspiro y se fue a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse, de sus padres no supo nada en los pocos minutos que estuvo en la cocina, además poco le importaba eso, no se merecían ni tan siquiera pensara en ellos. _

Al menos se sentía mejor que estuviera con Edward, una parte de él creía que a su lado estaría a salvo, lo que no le gusto es que tuvo que enfrentar a Alice y contarle toda la verdad. Ella se disculpo muchas veces por su poca sensibilidad y no haber sido mas madura, Jasper le dijo más de una vez que no había problema, que esto que sucedía no era su culpa.

Entro a su intento de hogar, y vio a su madre en la entrada.

—Hola. —saludo sin animo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—¿Dónde esta tu hermana? —pregunto con preocupación. —¿Dónde esta Bella? —el se detuvo y la miro como si estuviera loca.

—¿Por qué te importa? —pregunto con un deje de odio. — Ayer no te importo mucho que tu marido la moliera a golpes. —por sus ojos paso un rayo de ira y tristeza, desecho esa idea, sabía perfectamente que su madre no sentía nada por Bella.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —respondió cortante. —¿A que hora llega tu hermana?

—No lo se. —volvió a mentir, no dejaría que ninguno de los dos fuera a casa de Edward a hacerle un escandalo y acusarlos de algo que no era su culpa. —No supe de ella después de que la deje en la escuela, supongo que salió o no se.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero su brazo fue sujetado por la mano de su madre.

—Mientes, tu no eres capaz de dejarla sola. —el entrecerró los ojos. —Te eh visto preocuparte por ella desde que cumpliste los 9 años y ella comenzó…—no termino la frase. —Y se que jamás dejarías que se fuera sin tan siquiera tener una idea de donde esta.

—No-se-donde-esta. —lo dijo lentamente como si se lo dijera a una retrasada. —Además si soy honesto, si fuera ella jamás regresaría, no después de lo que paso, en serio Renee no puedo creer que hayas dejado que esto pasara, Bella ha tratado por todos los medios de que tu tan siquiera la miraras pero… no me sorprendería si ella te odiara, de hecho ya nos odia completamente.

—¿Nos? —preguntó.

—Si, ella ya no confía en mí después de ayer. —le dolió cada una de sus palabras, pero eran verdad. —Y al parecer lo sucedido fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una persona no puede soportar tanto desprecio y odio.

—Ella no puede irse ¿verdad?

Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Como te dije antes, no me sorprendería si nunca más regresa.

No le dijo más y se fue a su habitación, creyendo en el fondo de su mente que Edward y su familia pudiesen hacer algo por su hermana para ayudarla, si eso significaba no verla más.

_**Edward **_

La puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo, tanto Alice y yo nos paramos a esperar a nuestros padres. Dios, espero que no me hagan regresar a Bella a su casa.

—Hola muchachos. —saludo mi madre, solo ella había llegado, aunque me hubiera gustado que los dos llegaran, pero por algo se empieza, mire a Alice de reojo. — ¿Por qué la cara tan sospechosa? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno mamá, hay una cuestión muy importante que tenemos que contarte. —comenzó Alice mirando me.

—Esto es algo muy serio. —continúe. — Y la verdad quisiéramos que también papá estuviera con nosotros, necesitamos al apoyo y la ayuda de ambos.

—¿Qué pasa chicos, me preocupa sus caras? —nos miro ambos con preocupación. —Su padre llegara más tarde, tuvo una complicaciones con un paciente, pero pueden decirme a mi que pasa.

Esto no era como lo tenía planeado, se supone que los dos deberían estar aquí, pero Alice me dijo con su mirada, peor es nada.

—Tengo una amiga, ella tiene problemas en su casa…

—Muy serios problemas… ¡grandes problemas! —Alice me interrumpió, yo la mire mal. — Lo siento.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué tan grandes? —mi madre nos miro a los dos.

—Creo que debes sentarte mamá, es una historia un poco larga.

Mi madre se sentó en el sillón individual de la sala, Alice y yo nos mantuvimos parados.

—Díganme.

Suspire, comencé a relatarle cada uno de los acontecimientos, desde conocí a Bella lo mal que la trate al principio, como poco a poco fui conociéndola viendo la agradable persona que era, su enfermedad también como el trato de sus padres hacia ella, y al final lo que sucedió el día de ayer, mi madre se tapo la boca con sus manos, sus ojos tenían lagrimas que peleaban por salir.

—Eso es lo que pasa.

—¿Ella…ella esta bien? —pregunto mi madre.

—De hecho mamá, ella esta aquí. —le dijo Alice. —Edward no podía dejar que regresara a su casa, haya la tratan muy mal, aquí Edward la curo y esta mejor ¿verdad? —Alice me miro y yo asentí.

—No soy doctora, pero a pesar de que hayas curado sus heridas, debe ir a un hospital, no sabemos si una infección se haya propagado, tomando en cuenta que esto fue ayer y el… material con la que fue… eso. —a mi madre le costaba decirlo.

—Ella no quiere madre, yo trate convencerla pero es muy terca.

—Supongo que tiene miedo. —mi madre se tomo de las manos, pensando. —¿Y esa enfermedad, le pasa muy a menudo?

—Pues, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no paso nada. —respondí. —¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir hijo, tu padre debe saber más sobre esto que yo ya que es su rama, no la mía. —se levanto de su asiento.

—¿Entonces puede quedarse? —pregunto Alice ganándome.

—Hija, no estamos hablando de un gatito que te encontraste en la calle, es una persona, sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema, pero tomen en cuenta que sus padres se preocuparan por ella. —yo la mire con cara de "¿en serio?" — No me veas así Edward, sabes perfectamente que esto puede ser clasificado como secuestro, Bella aun es menor de edad y aun hay muchas cosas que resolver, pero si, en mi opinión puede quedarse, aun falta saber lo que opina su padre.

—¡Nos parece bien! —grito Alice.

—¿Dónde esta? —pregunto mi madre.

—En mi cuarto, estaba muy cansada, así que la lleve al mío mientras acondicionamos uno para ella.

—Puede dormir conmigo, acuérdate que yo tengo litera. —propuso.

—Aun tenemos que hablar con Bella, esperaremos a que ella despierte y que su padre llegue, tenemos muchas cosas que resolver.

Mi madre tomo su maletín y se fue a su habitación, yo mientras pude respirar tranquilo, al menos mi madre no había sido tan difícil de convencer, estaba confiado en que también mi padre aceptaría hospedar a Bella unos días hasta que veamos que hacer con su problema.

Confiaba en que Jasper no hubiese abierto la boca para nada.

_**Bella**_

Sentía que la cabeza me pesaba y que mi espalda estuviera sobre brazas ardiendo. Me levante un poco desorientada, el aroma de un rico perfume me lleno la nariz, abrí mis ojos, enfoque un poco la vista, la habitación era obviamente de un chico, pues había postes de bandas de rock además de que los colores eran masculinos, supongo que era la habitación de Edward, ya que no creo que me haya llevado a la de sus padres.

Me levante quedando sentada, ese simple movimiento de dolió demasiado. Sentía mis músculos adoloridos también, supongo que Charlie le gusto usarme como su saco, al recordar me hacia llenarme de coraje y las malditas lagrimas me caían de los ojos.

¡Demonios!

Tenia que tranquilizarme, esto no me hacia bien, el doctor me lo había dicho. Respire varias veces, para poder relajarme, lamentaba no haberme traído mi medicamento para los nervios, eso me hubiera hecho dormir un par de horas más.

Ahora que me sentía un poco más lucida, comencé a pensar que era lo que haría a partir de ahora. A casa no iba a regresar, eso estaba claro, ya no soportaba más estar con esas personas que solo me habían hecho daño, ¿Pero a donde iría? No tenia dinero y no podía usar el que mi abuela me dejo hasta que tuviera los 18 años y para eso aun faltaba menos de dos años, tenia un problema, y tampoco iba a abusar de la hospitalidad de Edward mucho tiempo.

Debía irme.

Me arrastre a la orilla de la cama para ponerme mis zapatos y bajar para buscar a Edward; Pero al moverme sentí un dolor fuerte en mi espalda, con un poco de esfuerzo fui recorriéndome hasta quedar en la orilla.

Solté el aire cuando por fin pude pararme.

—Bella ¿Qué haces levantada? —voltee, creo que fue muy rápido porque me maree y me sostuve de la cabecera de la cama. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —le sonreí. —Iba de salida, a buscar a Edward. —le dije a Alice. —Quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte, de hecho el me mando a ver si ya estabas despierta para que puedas cenar.

—¿Cenar? —pregunte confundida. —¿Qué hora es?

—Son un poco más de las 7:00. —respondió con una sonrisa.

¡Vaya! Si había dormido mucho.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Si, es solo que yo no acostumbro a dormir mucho. —le sonreí, ella se veía apenada. —¿Pasa algo?

—Me alegra que estés bien. —la mire sin entender. —Lo se todo Bella, y sinceramente quería ofrecerte una disculpa por algún desplante que te haya hecho, la verdad, perdóname.

Negué varias veces, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, de todas formas no es como si no hubiese estado acostumbrada a muchas cosas.

—No hay problema. —le sonreí

—Gracias Bella, de verdad mi hermano no se equivoco al elegirte. — le iba a preguntar que era eso de elegirme, cuando Edward entro.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? La cena esta lista.—se acerco a mi. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias a ti.

—Me alegro, pues… tenemos que bajar, mis padres nos esperan. —me tense al oírlo. —No te preocupes, lo saben todo lo siento debía decírselos y te aseguro que no tienen ningún inconveniente en que te quedes.

—¿No están molestos? —ellos negaron.

—Para nada, al contario, además papá debe revisarte. —ahora entendía que con ese todo, se referían a TODO.

—Oh.

—Debían saberlo. —me dijo. —Pero todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Yo asentí, ya que le creía.

Bajamos los 3 y ahí estaban los señores Cullen mirándonos con una sonrisa, de hecho juraría que la mamá de Edward tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar.

—Hola Bella, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunto la señora Cullen mientras caminábamos al comedor. —No sabíamos que tipo de comida te gustaba así que pedimos un poco de todo.

—Es usted muy amable señora Cullen.

—Dime Esme, la palabra _señora _me hace sentir vieja. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues ya que nadie de mi familia me presenta, lo hare yo: Soy Carlisle padre y esposo de estos maleducados. —me dijo con una sonrisa, supe que no lo decía en serio.

—Lo sentimos. —dijeron los tres a coro.

—Un gusto Carlisle. —sonreí, me sentía muy cómoda aquí.

La cena paso sin problema, por suerte no hubo una ataque de mi parte, no quería arruinar este bonito momento. Carlisle me reviso después de la cena, me dio mucha vergüenza que me viera semidesnuda, por suerte Edward había hecho un buen trabajo así que gracias a dios no tenia que ir al hospital, pero si me dio un medicamento para el dolor.

—Ahora Bella quiero que descanses para que tus heridas se recuperen lo más rápido posible. —cambio su expresión rápidamente, miro de reojo a su esposa. — Chicos, pueden dejarnos a solas con Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Edward me apretó levemente el hombro dándome su apoyo antes de salir junto con Alice.

—Edward nos conto lo que paso, hija. —dijo Carlisle. — Queremos saber que piensas hacer.

—Ten por hecho que tienes nuestro apoyo. —secundo Esme, me tranquilizo un poco sus palabras.

—No lo se, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no quiero volver a mi casa. —dije tratando de no llorar.

Ambos se miraron, no podían regresarme, si lo hacían escaparía.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Carlisle. —le dijo Esme a su marido. —Pero estoy de acuerdo con Bella, ella no volverá.

—Lo se querida, tendría que estar loco si aceptara eso. A lo que me refiero es que por ahora Bella se quedara con nosotros, pero, no es nada contra ti pequeña, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a tus padres, aun eres menor de edad.

—No quiero causarles problemas. —dije bajando la mirada. —Y se que debo enfrentarlo, pero ahora no quiero. —sentí unos tibios brazos a mi alrededor, alce la mirada y Esme me tenia abrazada, así era como se sentía un abrazo maternal, me apreté más contra ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo, cariño. —me estrecho suavemente. —Así que por un tiempo serás una Cullen. — ¿Una Cullen? Eso me gustaba.

.

.

Llevaba casi una semana en la casa de Edward, donde realmente me sentía cómoda, aquí nadie me veía mal o me hacia desplantes por mi enfermedad- ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que me atacaba un tic- según Carlisle era porque mi nivel de estrés estaba bajando y no era necesario que tomara medicamentos contra eso, eso me alegraba odiaba tomar pastillas y las dolorosas inyecciones, además el me ayudaba cada vez que comenzaba darme los tics de nuevo, era reconfortante tener a alguien quien te apoyara y supiera del tema. No solo estaba agradecida con él sino también con Esme, en esta semana había sido más una madre que la que tuve por 16 años, trataba de hacerme sentir cómoda en su casa, algunas veces entre las dos preparábamos la cena ya que ambas éramos un desastre la cocina pero juntas lográbamos sacar una cena decente. Alice y yo habíamos comenzado una especie de amistad, una vez dejando a un lado el tema del pasado y las constantes veces que intentaba que yo hablara con Jasper, las dos pasábamos un par de horas al día haciendo cosas de chicas, algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, se había convertido en una parte importante en mi vida, como lo prometió él me cuidaba y me animaba cuando sentía que no podía, pasábamos las tardes en su cuarto platicando de todo un poco, en ocasiones se me salía una mala palabra pero a él no parecía importarle pues solo esperaba a que esté pasara para poder seguir con la platica. Todas estas acciones hacían que me sintiera rara en su presencia, cada vez que se me acercaba sentía cosas raras en mi estomago y cuando no lo veía –pues el se iba a la escuela- sentía mucho su ausencia ¿Que era lo que me pasaba? Tenia miedo que todos estos sentimientos de dependencia hacia él me fueran hacer daño, porque aunque lo negara el seguiría con su vida, no podía permitir que estuviera estancado en este lugar solo por la promesa que me hizo.

Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, aunque eso me doliera.

Hoy oficialmente hacia una semana, los cinco estábamos en el comedor tomado el desayuno cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —pregunto Carlisle.

—No, déjame ver. —dijo Esme parándose.

Salió del comedor para abrir la puerta.

—¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!

Me tense al escuchar la voz de mi madre, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**Creo que debería de tener exámenes más a menudo, ya que cuando tengo que estudiar para uno es cuando me llega la inspiración =P ¡OMG! ¿Qué hará Renee ahí? Oh por dios, la cosa se pone buena… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, porque aunque me duela debo decir que este fic esta llegado a sus últimos capítulos, si lo se, a mi también me duele pero me quedan pocas semanas de libertad. Así no lloren, que yo tampoco me quiero ir…Nah, no se crean….**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


	15. Outakke: Renee

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-Outakke-

_**Renee **_

Renee siempre estuvo enamorada de un hombre, desde pequeña lo había visto en el jardín de niños donde ambos estudiaban, su cabello castaño y rizado le daba un toque adorable, era un poco travieso pero muy cumplidor en sus deberes. Ella no dudo en ir y conocerlo.

—Hola—dijo la pequeña, el niño la miro y frunció el seño.

—¿Qué quieres? —a Charlie no le gustaban las niñas, para él ellas tenían bichos.

—Soy Renee. —saludo dándole la mano, el pequeño Charlie no le hizo caso, no se quería contagiar. —¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunto.

Charlie la vio mal, pero a pesar de que le daba asquito estar con una niña, esta en particular le causaba algo. Así que solo asintió, causando la sonrisa de Renee, una sonrisa que a sus 6 años, el encontró adorable.

Desde entonces los dos pequeños se hicieron inseparables, sus padres prácticamente tenían que arrástralos a sus casas porque no quería separarse. En ocasiones uno dormía en la casa del otro, no había nada malo en ello, ambos eran niños y se trataban como si fueran hermanos o al menos eso creían sus padres.

—¿Charlie? —pregunto la pequeña.

—Si.

—¿Algún día te casaras conmigo? —le dijo

—¿Qué es casarse? —pregunto el niño intrigado. —¿Se come?

—Quiere decir que tú serás mi esposo y viviremos juntos, y tendremos una hija que se llame Isabella.

Charlie al no entender lo que decía simplemente asintió, Renee sonrió ampliamente.

Como sus padres lo esperaban, los niños quisieron ir a la escuela primaria juntos, pero fue entonces donde las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco. Charlie comenzó a juntarse con niños y dejo de lado un poco las citas de juego con Renee, ella se sentía dolida por el abandono de su amigo, así también lo ignoraba para jugar con sus amigas, las citas entre ambos se hicieron menos frecuentes ya que ambos tenían sus propios amigos. Al llegar a la secundaria, su contacto era casi nulo, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se hablaban, Renee recordó la promesa que se habían hecho, y se dijo así misma que tonta había sido, eran solo unos niños además al parecer Charlie no sabia lo que decía en aquel entonces.

Así que simplemente dejo a un lado esa vieja promesa y comenzó a salir con chicos, ella había dejado atrás el cuerpo de una niña para pasar a una bella señorita. No había chico que no la mirara, eso le hacia sentir bien consigo misma, pero al parecer la mirada que ella esperaba no venia, así que como lo hacia ultimadamente lo dejo pasar.

Lo que no sabía era que el joven Charlie la miraba más de lo usual, pero se sentía avergonzado por su actitud del pasado, le dolía ver como ella le sonreía y le coqueteaba a esos tontos que se le acercaban. El debía ser el que le sacara esas sonrisas no esos.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que eran los últimos días de la preparatoria, ahora los dos eran completos extraños, Renee era de las chicas más populares ya que poseía una belleza natural y envidiada por las demás y Charlie, bueno, él era el chico común que no era popular pero tampoco era un inadaptado social, que veía en secreto a su Renee –como el la había llamado- le quedaban pocos días para decirle lo que sentía antes de irse a la universidad, el tenía un sueño, ser el mejor criador de ganado de toda américa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. El día del baile se acercaba, tenia que hacerlo, se dijo así mismo mirándose en el espejo, no estaba mal no tenia ninguna imperfección en su cara, aunque el se veía poco común con sus ojos cafés claros y pelo del mismo color, comparado con Renee el era un cero al izquierda ¿Tendría su oportunidad?

Casi flanqueando con su decisión se acerco al grupo de Renee, ella reía abiertamente por algo que uno de sus amigos le había dicho.

Charlie se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

—Este… ¿Renee? —ella volteo y lo miro confundida.

—Ah ¡Hola Charlie! —le saludo con una sonrisa. El corazón del chico latió fuertemente casi sentía que se le salía del pecho.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pregunto. —A solas. —agrego al ver la cara de los demás.

—Claro. —se bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentada y camino para juntarse con él, se separaron un poco del grupo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. —¿Decías?

—Ahm…—se rasco la nuca nervioso, la verdad no pensó llegar tan lejos. — Te quería preguntar algo. —dijo, y su corazón siguió bombeando.

—Pues dime. —dijo Renee impaciente, también con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había esperado este momento desde hace mucho.

—Te quería preguntar si…—se quedo callado. —¿Si querías ir al baile conmigo?

Renee se quedo muda por la impresión, por fin Charlie la había invitado al baile, pensó que nunca se atrevería, tuvo que rechazar a muchos alegando que ya tenia pareja o que no iría, lo que pasaba es que esperaba a que él la invitara.

—¡Claro! —le contesto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Charlie.

—¿De verdad? —no podía creerlo.

—Eh esperado mucho tiempo a que me dijeras esto. —sonrió más por la emoción.

Desde entonces ellos dos fueron inseparables, por cosa del destino ambos postularon a la misma universidad, el sueño de Renee era ser doctora mientras que Charlie quería ser empresario, pasaron la mayor parte de las vacaciones juntos, aunque aun no eran algo oficial los dos se comportaran como si fueran novios, para ellos las etiquetas eran innecesarias.

Pero todo cambio para mejor cuando Renee cumplió 20 años y su periodo no llego….

Jasper Swan, nació en un hogar feliz donde ambos padres lo amaban, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes Charlie se tomo muy bien el hecho de tener a un pequeño fruto de su amor por Renee, es por ello que se prometió que trabajaría duro para sacar a su familia adelante, trabajo el doble, adelanto materias para poder terminar antes, se busco un trabajo de medio tiempo para tener un ahorrito más, Renee también se esforzó por sacar su carrera, pero el trabajo de criar a un bebé, escuela y trabajo no le ayudaban mucho, así que simplemente se dedico a estudiar y criar a su bebé con el poco apoyo de sus padres, ambos salieron adelante todo gracias al proyecto de Charlie, este había ganado el concurso de la incubadora de empresas de la universidad.

El proyecto fue un éxito y los Swan comenzaron a tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, ambos terminaros sus respectivas carreras, pero Renee no pudo laborar ya que su ahora esposo no la dejo ya que, según él, no lo necesitaba. Renee no estaba muy segura de ello, no se había matado tanto para quedarse siendo ama de casa, aunque por otro lado era lo correcto pues Jasper ahora de un año peleaba su atención. Al poco tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Charlie comenzó a descuidar un poco su familia alegando mucho trabajo, llegaba tarde a casa, pasaba poco tiempo con su hijo quien lo esperaba ansioso para jugar con su papi, Renee se lo reclamo más de una ocasión causando constantes peleas entre ellos.

Renee se sentía sofocada, intentaba por todos los medios que las cosas fueran lo mismo entre los dos, pero no funciono, ella lo amaba, debía intentar más.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Phil, en una ida al supermercado.

Era un hombre un par de años menor que ella, pero no se notaba mucho, comenzaron a salir simplemente como amigos, pues Renee amaba a su esposo y jamás lo engañaría, cosa que se la hizo saber a Phil cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, el le tomo la mano dándole su apoyo incondicional, ya que si no podían ser pareja, el seria su amigo.

Lo que no supieron era que Mark Royers, socio y mejor amigo de Charlie, vio la escena. Se sentía molesto, y ofendido por su amigo, que nada mas llegar no dudo ni dos minutos en contarle a Charlie.

Renee y Phil llegaron a la casa de lo Swan en el auto de él.

—Muchas gracias. —le dijo Renee despidiéndose, pero en cuanto se bajo y comenzó a moverse el piso. —¡Oh!

No le dio importancia, lo más seguro que era tanto estrés por el que ha pasado. Entro a su casa dispuesta a tratar, de nuevo, arreglar las cosas con su marido, pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso.

Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón principal con una copa de licor en la mano, su mirada era fría y sin emoción, que por un instante asusto a Renee.

—Hola. —saludo no sabiendo que más decir, nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Dónde estabas Renee? —pregunto parándose y acercados a ella. Renee se alejo por acto reflejo, olía mucho alcohol.

—Charlie estas ebrio, hablaremos luego. —le dijo, pues era raro que su marido tomara mas de una copa. Iba a alejarse cuando él la tomo fuertemente del brazo. —¡Charles me lastimas!

—¡Te pregunte donde estabas! —grito.

—¡No grites, el niño esta en la casa! —nunca le gusto pelear con él, menos si su hijo estaba en la casa.

—¿Ahora si te preocupas por nuestro hijo? —ella lo miro sin entender. —¿Cómo pudiste? —le dijo con la voz rota. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Yo te amaba maldición!

—¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto muy confundida.

—Ah, hasta cínica me saliste. —comenzó a reír. — Debí haberlo sabido, sabía que no era suficiente todo lo que te daba, tanto así que preferiste irte con otro. —dijo tambaleándose.

—¿De que estas hablando Charles? —pregunto jalándolo del brazo.

—No me hagas repetirlo Renee, ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué, que? ¡Por el amor de dios se claro! —dijo desesperada.

El la miro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la miraban sin emoción.

—Me engañaste, me fuiste infiel ¿Por qué? —a Renee se le abrió la boca de la impresión. — Nunca volveré a confiar en ti.

—¡Estas diciendo puras estupideces! ¡Yo nunca te eh sido infiel! —le sacudió el brazo para llamar su atención ya que parecía que no la escuchaba. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Charles Swan, mírame! —él lo hizo. —Yo jamás te eh engañado, te lo juro.

—Entonces que hacia ese tipo tomándote de la mano ¿ah?

Se le vino a la mente el momento en que Phil le tomo la mano para brindarle su amistad, por lo visto le dieron mal el mensaje.

—El es solo un amigo Charlie, te lo juro. —ella lo miro esperando a que le creyera, pero no hacia nada. —Por favor.

El negó varias veces.

—Quiero que lo dejes de ver. —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, sin responderle si le había creído o no.

Renee trato de ir tras él pero otro mareo la ataco provocando que cayera al suelo. No tuve que ser un genio para averiguar lo que le pasaba.

La noticia de su embarazo le dio igual a Charlie, el seguía empecinado a que ese bebé no era suyo, que el hecho de que hubiese perdonado a Renee no significaba que cargaría con los problemas de otro, eso le rompió el corazón aun más a su mujer. El único contento con la noticia fue Jasper, quien quería un hermanito desde hace tiempo, eso al menos animaba a Renee.

—Más te vale no huir, porque te juro que tomare a mi hijo y jamás lo volverás a ver. —le había dicho una tarde mientras ella acariciaba su vientre.

—¿Qué?

—Que le permita quedarse no significa que la tratare como una hija, para mi siempre será el recordatorio de las porquerías de su madre.

—Charlie no puedes hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo. —la miro con ojos tristes. — Y te advierto, no permitiré que tengas contacto con ella si te le acercas lo suficiente para molestarme te juro que no sabrás ni que le paso.

—¿Por qué? —dijo al borde del llanto. —¿El bebé que te ha hecho?

—Existir. —respondió dándose la vuelta.

Cuando la niña nació, Charles no estuvo ahí con ella como lo había estado con Jasper. De hecho ni siquiera había ido por ella al hospital, tuvo que pedir un taxi, en el camino miraba a su pequeña Isabella, era tan idéntica a su padre la misma pelusita café por cabella y esos hermosos ojos que hace mucho tiempo la habían enamorado, acaricio su pequeña cara.

—Mi querida Bella, no se que pase a partir de ahora, pero te protegeré de una manera u otra. —sabía que su esposo hablaba en serio cuando la amenazo con llevarse a Jasper, no podía perderlos a ninguno de los dos. —Te amo bebé, no lo olvides. —le dijo al borde de las lagrimas, besando la cabecita de su hija.

En cuanto piso la casa Swan, Jasper la recibió con una sonrisa al ver a su hermanita, Renee abrazo a su hijo y le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca abandonaría a su hermana, el niño así lo hizo.

—¡RENEE!

Cerró los ojos, a partir de ahora debía ser fuerte por Bella y esperaba que su pequeña pudiese perdonarla algún día.

Los años pasaron y a Renee se le permitió poco contacto con su hija, eran pocas las ocasiones que se le permitía acercarse, lo único que podía era darle las buenas noches, siempre y cuando esta estuviese dormida, todas las noches la iba a ver y preguntarle a su "nana" lo que había hecho. Muchas veces trato de convencer a su esposo que todo lo que creía estaba mal y que le permitiese estar con su hija, pero Charlie estaba cerrado a explicaciones, lo que más le dolía era la diferencia de tratos entre los dos niños, Bella no podía acercársele a su padre porque ya le daba malas miradas y mandaba a la nana a que la recogiera, Renee solo podía observar la escena sin hacer nada. Una vez trato de escapar con los niños pero le fue imposible ya que él los descubrió y amenazo a Renee en mandar a Isabella a un lugar lejos y él se iba a llevar a Jasper que tampoco sabría donde estaba.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la niña cumplió 8 años.

—¡Hijo de puta! —grito la niña ganándose las risas de su hermano.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con las palabras de la niña. Fue diagnosticada con Tourette después de varias pruebas coprofilia habían dicho los doctores.

—¡Ves que clase de mal trae tu hija! — le grito una vez en su cuarto. —A puesto que tú amante tenía familiares con ese mal.

—Ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces ¡Isabella es tu hija! —le grito de vuelta cansada de la situación. —Mírala, se parece a ti, ¿Qué no lo ves?

—¡Deja de decir eso! —grito el con voz dolida. —¿Qué no ves que duelen tus mentiras? Ella no es mi hija y nunca lo será.

Renee estaba desesperada, ya no sabia ni que hacer con la situación, no podía acercarse a su hija y Jasper estaba comenzando a resentir la situación en casa, preguntaba porque no se acercaba a su hermanita y porque también al ignoraba, a lo que Renee solo respondía que la cuidara y protegiera, su hijo era listo sabía que había algo mal y se juro que cuidaría a Bella.

De esa manera el tiempo siguió transcurriendo Bella fue creciendo creyendo que sus padres no la querían, lo que no sabia era que cada noche Renee velaba su sueño observando como su pequeñita era ya una mujer, creyó que cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad le contaría la verdad de su descuido y tenia fe en que ella la perdonaría, así se pasaría lo que resta de su vida compensando a su hija.

Pero todo se vino abajo aquella tarde cuando eran más de las 6:00 de la tarde y Bella aun no llegaba a casa.

—¿Dónde demonios esta esa escuincla? —por enésima vez su esposo pregunto. —De seguro huyo con ese tipo ¿Qué le dijiste Renee?

—Yo nada Charlie. — contesto desesperada al ver a su esposo caminar de aquí para haya. — Jasper dijo que había ido con unas compañeras.

—Que estupidez, pero si salió igual que la madre. —eso la molestó.

—Ya supéralo Charles. —quería irse de ahí, pero tenia que saber donde estaba su hija.

Cuando Charles salió rápidamente de la casa supo que Bella había llegado.

En toda su vida jamás se había sentido como la peor basura del mundo, como pudo permitir que su marido le hiciera eso a su hija, debía de haberlo enfrentado pero era una maldita cobarde, las palabras de Jasper aun estaban en su mente.

—Mi hija me odia. —su peor temor se había hecho realidad.— Ya no puedo más.

Lo que mas le dolía era que su hija no apareció en toda la semana, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, ella no era estúpida, vio perfectamente en la cara del chico Cullen que eran algo más que amigos o al menos de su parte había más sentimientos, tampoco dudaba que fuera él quien estuvo con ella el día que llego tarde.

—No hay noticias de tu hija, espero que estés contento. —dijo ella mirando al que aun era su marido, no por mucho.

—Sabes que no me importa lo que esa niña haga. —contesto sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Si eso no fuera verdad, porque le hiciste esa atrocidad… sino te importara, la hubieras ignorado como siempre has hecho. —él no respondió.— ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con lo mismo? Se muy bien lo que paso, viste en ella lo que tu creíste que yo había hecho, y le hiciste perfectamente lo que me querías hacer a mi cuando me "descubriste" —hizo comillas con sus manos.

—Te equivocas, debe respetar si no ya sabes.

—Eso es precisamente lo que hare. —el alzo la mirada. — Estoy harta Charles, perdí mucho tiempo contigo y es posible que en estos momentos te importe nada el hecho de que tu hija puede estar perdida, así que por esta vez te tomare la palabra.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto con pánico.

—Me voy Charles, ya no puedes hacer nada para dañarme más, ya no puedes usar a mis hijos para eso. —le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. —Jasper ya es mayor de edad y se ira a la universidad en poco tiempo, ya no puedes llevártelo e Isabella, desapareció. —mintió en lo último. — Ya no me queda nada más por lo cual quedarme.

—¿Qué? —se levanto de su sillón.

—Lo que oíste, ya no más.

Camino rumbo a la salida, sus maletas ya estaban ahí, iba a tomar una cuando una mano lo detuvo, sabía que era Charlie pero no se volteo.

—No te vayas. —le dijo. —Por favor.

—Ya es tarde. —le contesto. —Estos años eh sido la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

—Lo siento. —dijo de nuevo. —De verdad lo siento.

—Es tarde. —se soltó de su agarre, tomo su maleta y corrió a su auto dejando él que fue su hogar por casi 20 años.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Cullen, donde pasaría una de dos cosas: O su hija la perdonaba o en definitiva, había perdido a su hija para siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Sorpresa! Si soy yo de nuevo, que rápido voy ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño outakke, ahora comprenderán un poco más a Renee y quizás la odien un poquito menos… espero.**

**Bueno, me despido, que me voy a estudiar =P**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Chicas una gran disculpa si no les eh podido contestar sus reviews, es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, de verdad los leo y les doy las gracias a cada una de ustedes quienes me leen .**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-14-

_**Edward**_

Bella se levanto de un salto y yo la imite, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y mostraban mucho terror, camino hacia atrás tratando de huir del lugar. Podía entender un poco su actitud, tenia miedo de que su madre la obligara a volver a aquella casa.

Me levante para reunirme con ella, Bella me miro, sus ojitos tenían lagrimas, sin pensarlo le tome una de sus manos.

—Todo estará bien, mi madre no dejara que entre. —le dije apretándole la mano, Bella respiro varias veces para calmarse.

Mire a mi padre, el asintió y se levanto para ayudar a mi madre en caso de que la señora Swan se pusiera un poco ruda. Alice camino a mi lado para situarse del otro lado de Bella, se oían los gritos del otro lado de la habitación, miraba constantemente a Bella que no paraba de temblar, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no estaba muy seguro si eso era cierto. Tampoco quería mentirle diciéndole que no dejaría que regresara a aquella casa.

—¡Vamos Bells! —le dijo Alice. —Veras que todo saldrá bien ¿si? —ella asintió.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales no escuchamos nada más que murmullos como si estuvieran charlando, al menos ya no estaban gritando; apenas cuando creía que íbamos a respirar tranquilos mis padres entraron al comedor, pero no venían solos, sino que la señora Swan venia tras de ellos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero no podía dejar que su apariencia lastimera me engañara ella era un monstruo igual que su marido.

Bella se escondió detrás de mí, sentía como su respiración se estaba acelerando, esto no podía ser bueno, llevaba 8 días con pocos tics y eso era gracias a las técnicas de respiración y a la tranquilidad que ha estado llevando.

—Bella…— susurro su madre. — Yo… quisiera hablar contigo, hija. —note como Bella soltaba un jadeo, sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le hablara, mucho menos con ese apelativo tan cariñoso, eso era un golpe bajo.

Antes de que Bella respondiera, yo la interrumpí.

—¡No! Ella no hablara contigo. —la protegí más con mi espalda, la señora Swan me vio extrañada y ¿dolida? —No me mires así, como si de verdad te doliera que ella no hablara contigo.

—Edward, creo que es algo que debes resolver ellas dos. —dijo mí madre dándole miradas discretas a la otra mujer. Fue mi turno de mirarla mal ¿Qué demonios?

—¿De que estas hablando madre? —le dije a ella. —¿Qué acaso no viste la espalda de Bella? ¡Ella no hizo nada! Bella acabara marcada de por vida por la crueldad de su padre y esa mujer no hizo nada por ayudarla.

Un sollozo detuvieron mis palabras, mire el origen del llanto, al principio pensé que había sido Bella pero no, los sollozos provenían de Renee, quien tenia la cara tapada y su cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmos.

No entendía cual era el motivo de mostrarse de esa manera frente a nosotros ¿A caso pensaba que le tendríamos lastima?

—Edward creo que has sido un poco cruel.

—Pero madre. —intervino Alice. —Edward solo ha dicho la verdad, esta mujer no ayudo a Bella para nada, lo que debe hacer es irse al lugar donde pertenece, con el monstruo de su marido.

Carlisle nos miro mal ambos ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Yo aun tenía a Bella detrás de mí y ella no había dicho palabra alguna, pero me había prometido que la iba a proteger y eso haría.

—Como dijo su madre, es algo que Bella debe decidir, no ustedes. —mi padre nos dijo de una manera mas dura que de la de costumbre.

Yo los ignore a todos, me di la vuelta para que solo Bella me mirara a mi, ella alzo la mirada el miedo de sus ojos era notorio, me odie por esto, ella no debería sentir miedo.

—No estas obligada a nada. —le dije. —Si no quieres hablar con ella, esta bien. Solo dilo y esa mujer no te molestara más.

Ella se mordió el labio, hace poco había descubierto que hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa o pensaba algo con profundidad, sus ojos pasaban de mi a su madre, sabía que tenia un debate interno.

—Bella, por favor. —dijo de nuevo su madre. —Solo escúchame, y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar de nuevo, solo eso te pido.

Quería contestarle que no estaba en su derecho de pedir nada, cuando Bella me interrumpió.

—Esta bien. —respondió en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara.

Renee sonrió abiertamente, como si de verdad estuviera feliz de que su hija le hablara. Yo la verdad, no me trague ese cuento, solo espero que Bella también no le crea nada.

_**Bella**_

Aun me costaba un poco de esfuerzo creer que mi madre estaba aquí, me estuviera hablando y sobretodo me pidiera que hablara con ella.

¿Pero de que querría hablar? No había nada de que hablar, todo fue dicho o mejor dicho no fue dicho ya que no me dirigía la palabra y aquel día no hizo nada para rescatarme de las garras de Charlie.

—Creo que debemos dejar que ellas hablen. —dijo Carlisle. —Será mejor que todos salgamos. —los demás comenzaron a salir tanto Esme como Alice me dieron una mirada de apoyo pero Edward no se despegaba de mi. —¿Edward? —dijo su padre seriamente. —Vamos.

El me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, su toque me lleno de fuerza y sabía que podía con esto, le sonreí de vuelta y dando una última mirada a mi madre salió con Carlisle detrás de él. Así que éramos solo Renee y yo.

—Bien. —comenzó ella ya que yo no pensaba decir nada. —Veo que los Cullen son buenas personas.

Respire varias veces antes de contestar, debía mantenerme tranquila, del doctor Collins me lo había dicho.

—Lo son, han sido como una familia para mí. —dije esperando que con eso se sintiera mal, alce la mirada para verla, sus ojos estaban abiertos y vidriosos… No, no debía sentir nada, ella nunca lo hizo. —Pero se que has venido por mi y déjame decirte que no…

—¡Nada de eso! —grito ella asustándome. —Ten por seguro que no vas a regresar a esa casa.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarla sin entender, si no venia a regresarme a casa ¿entonces?

—Vengo por una cosa completamente distinta. —me quede esperando a que ella continuara. —Vengo a pedirte perdón, hija. Perdón por todo el daño que te eh hecho hasta ahora, por no ser la madre que mereces, por dejar que tu padre te hiciera esto, por todo este tiempo en el cual yo deje te tratara de esta manera y no solo él sino todas las personas que alguna vez conociste y sobretodo por no demostrarte lo mucho que te amo hija.

Yo comencé a negar varias veces, ella no podía decirme esto, no ahora. Ella nunca me quiso me lo había demostrado más de una ocasión.

—¡Mientes!¡Estas mintiendo! —le acuse señalándola. —¡Tu nunca me quisiste! ¡NO ME QUIERES! Solo dices esto para que regrese a tu casa y papá me vuelva a golpear…

—Por favor Bella, no digas eso, te juro que nunca te llevaría de nuevo a ese lugar, créeme.

Volví a negar, como creía ella que confiaría en su palabra después de todos estos años.

—No confió en ti. Y tampoco quiero verte, tú me has hecho más daño del que me hizo papá. — sin pensármelo me quite la camiseta y le mostré mis cicatrices, que gracias a Carlisle ya no me dolían pero aun eran notorias. La escuche jadear pero de nuevo no me creí su acto, volví a ponerme mi camiseta. — Esto no es nada comparado a ver como te alejabas de nosotros, sabía que no me querías pero no te creí tan cruel como para dejarme ahí tal y como lo hizo Jasper.

—Él no ha hecho nada mas que cuidarte, hija yo le hice prometer que te cuidaría. — de nuevo la mire sin entender, ¿de que estaba hablando? —Hace muchos años, pequeña yo le hice prometer a Jasper que te cuidaría ya que no podría.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Bella, quiero contarte algo muy importante, esta es la verdadera razón de todo lo que ha pasado en lo que a ti respecta.

Sabía que no debía escuchar nada de lo que ella dijera, podría estarme mintiendo, pero por otro lado tenía un poco de curiosidad en su historia, una que podría ser mentira o no.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunte.

—Por que todo este tiempo eh tenido miedo de que tu padre los alejara de mi. —contesto pero yo seguía sin entender.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se de lo que hablas. —debía darme crédito, hasta ahora no había sufrido ningún ataque de tics, estaba demasiado tranquila.

—¿Me escucharas? —vamos, que decirle, si o no. —Te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí sino me crees, y si decides darme otra oportunidad prometo no volver a defraudarte.

—Yo no prometo nada, solo se que te escuchare y de nuevo volverás de donde vienes. —conteste. —Pero sin mí.

Suspiro audiblemente pero asintió.

—Bien, hija…

—Por favor, no me digas hija. —le dije, importándome poco que haya visto un deje de dolor en su mirada.

Ella volvió asentir.

—Yo nunca eh estado enamorada de otro hombre más que tu padre…—comenzó pero la volví a interrumpir.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —pregunte. —El que ames a ese hombre no quiere decir que…

—Espera. —me interrumpió ella a mi. —Es que esa es la razón de muchas cosas Bella, déjame por favor contarte toda la historia.

La deje continuar. Comenzó a relatarme toda su historia con mi padre, desde que eran unos pequeños niños hasta como se habían distanciado un poco en la escuela secundaria, pasando hasta finales de la preparatoria cuando él decidió invitarla al baile, como le dije escuche, y puedo decir que se escuchaba como ellos fueron felices por todo ese tiempo. También escuche cuando nación Jasper, al parecer Charlie estuvo muy feliz por la noticia, no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia, él si había tenido amor y yo no, por un momento le iba a decir que dejara de hablar por que solo me estaba lastimando con ello, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando mi padre comenzó a descuidar un poco la casa por el trabajo, y luego de Phil.

—¿Tu…?—no termine la pregunta, no quería pensar lo peor.

—Se lo que estas pensando Bella, pero déjame y te digo que no. Yo jamás le fui infiel a tu padre, al parecer le dieron mal el mensaje, la persona que lo dijo malinterpreto la situación.

—¿Entonces tu no…?—parecía una idiota haciendo preguntas incompletas.

Ella negó.

—Amaba mucho a tu padre, nunca le hubiese hecho eso. —no me paso desapercibido el pasado en la oración. —Pero el no lo entendió así. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, y más cuando…—me miro detenidamente, algo me decía que lo peor aun no venia. —Cuando me entere que estaba embaraza de ti.

—Si, llegue a empeorar las cosas. —baje la mirada, lo sabía. Sentí como una mano me alzaba el mentón, Renee me sonreía, era una sonrisa cálida como la que siempre soñé que me diera.

—Nada de eso, tú fuiste una hermosa sorpresa. — paso su mano por toda mi mejilla, quería quitarme, de verdad lo quería pero no pude. —Estaba tan feliz, y Jasper. —soltó una risita. —Estaba extasiado con la idea de tener un hermanito.

Si eso era verdad, solo había un problema.

—¿Y Charlie? —pregunte, su sonrisa se borró.

—Él… él pensaba que no eras su hija, no quiso escuchar razones por más que lo intente. —ella negó. — Hubo momentos en los que pensé en huir, pero…

—¿Pero que? Si se supone que tú me querías ¿Por qué no te fuiste? —exigí, esto no tenia sentido. —Dime cual fue el motivo del que te quedaras.

Ella no me dijo nada, eso me hacia dudar.

—No tienes respuesta, entonces me estas mintiendo. —dije molesta. —Ya no tiene sentido que te siga escuchando.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme, cuando me detuvo tomándome del hombro.

—Él me amenazo. —la mire sin entender. — Me amenazo que si llegaba a huir, me encontraría y te mandaría tan lejos que nunca te encontraría y me quitaría a tu hermano.

—No es capaz de eso…—ella asintió. —Pero no veo el motivo de que tú me trataras de esa manera, tú ni siquiera me mirabas, me dejabas sola cuando quería acercarme a ti y dejaste que él me hiciera esto. Vi tus ojos Renee, me miraste, sabías que estaba pidiendo ayuda y ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te fuiste, me dejaste que me tratara como su maldito saco de boxeo!

—¡Lo se! Sabes que siempre me voy arrepentir por ello. No sabes las ganas de ir y quitarte de sus manos, pero no podía.

—¿Por que? ¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué?! —grite furiosa, nada de esto me sonaba lógico.

—Si lo hacia, tu ya no estarías conmigo, te pensaba llevar a un lugar desconocido para mi. Si lo hacia no te iba a encontrar, esperaba a que tanto Jasper como tu fueran mayores para poder contarte todo esto y que tu padre no les hiciera nada, pero ya viste que con todo esto, tu huida…

—Ya. —la interrumpí. —Ya no digas más. Aun no puedo creer que ese hombre te haya engañado de tal manera que te importara poco mi seguridad, que me dejaras crecer creyendo que tu no me querías, soportar cada uno de lo desplantes de mi padre, no es justo Renee no lo es.

—Eso no es cierto, cada noche yo iba a verte cuando dormías era la única manera que tenia permitido acercarme a ti, por favor Bella déjame compensarte todo este tiempo, prometo que no te volveré a decepcionar.

—¿Qué hay de Charlie? —respondí sin emoción, era poco probable que yo le creyera.

—Lo eh dejado. —dijo llamando mi atención de nuevo. —Ya nada me ataba a él, lo único que me retenía en esa casa eran ustedes y ahora que tu ya no estas ahí y Jasper se ira a la universidad.

Asentí brevemente, ahora tenia la cabeza hecha un lio por todo lo que había escuchado. Renee había sido una cobarde al dejar que su marido la chantajeara esa manera y Charlie era un tonto por no aceptar lo obvio, yo era su hija, me parecía demasiado a él como para que alguien no lo notara ¿Por qué lo negaba?

¿Aun seguiría molesto por el presunto engaño de mi madre? Debía admitir que sentía un poco de lastima por mi madre, además reconocía el valor que tuvo al venir para contarme todo esto.

—¿Bella? —de nuevo atrajo mi atención. —Se que no creerás esto que te digo, pero debía contártelo. Tampoco quiero que me respondas ahora, se que tienes que pensar todo esto.

—Eso creo.

Saco un papel de su bolsa y una pluma, anoto algo en ella y me lo tendió.

—Cuando quieras hablar estaré hospedada en este hotel. —tome el papel. —Fui sincera con todo lo que te dije, quisiera por favor que consideraras la idea de que empecemos de nuevo.

—No prometo nada.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, nos quedamos paradas las dos sin decir nada de vez en cuando me miraba para luego quitarla. Me preguntaba cuando se tendría que ir, ya que a parte de que no era mi casa quería estar sola para poder pensar.

—Supongo que debo irme. —tomo su bolso de nuevo. —Yo… yo quería pedirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte recelosa.

—¿Me…me dejarías darte un abrazo? —me quede como piedra. —Por favor.

Como no encontraba mi voz, simplemente asentí. Ella me sonrió y se acerco poco a poco a mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos, como es obvio no lo respondí, pero estar de esta forma con ella no fue incomodo como pensé que seria.

—Gracias. —me volvió a sonreír, yo trate de regresársela pero no pude. —Bueno, te veré luego.

—Eso creo.

Con una última sonrisa salió de la cocina. Yo vi el papel en mis manos, ahí estaba escrito una dirección, ¿Qué debía hacer?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

Hola queridas lectoras, me paso aquí de rápido para dejarles un nuevo capitulo, como ven Bella si le dijo sus cosas a Renee, de verdad ella esta arrepentida y se que muchas la odian… y trate que no la odiaran tanto pero no, bueno, al menos lo intente =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Paulina R.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Chicas una gran disculpa si no les eh podido contestar sus reviews, es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, de verdad los leo y les doy las gracias a cada una de ustedes quienes me leen . Espero que entiendan que el retraso en mis actualizaciones no es por gusto si no porque tengo responsabilidades con la escuela.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-15-

_**Jasper**_

Miro al estacionamiento, sorprendido al no creer que veían sus ojos. Se acerco hacia el auto que estaba estacionado en unos de los lugres de la escuela y se paro en frente de la mujer que lo esperaba.

—¿Mama? — la miro por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, nunca la había visto de esa manera, se sintió mal por ella. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Tenia que hablar contigo hijo. —lo miro y sonrió un poco.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa? —pregunto desconcertado, ella negó varias veces. —Dime.

—No se como lo vayas a tomar, pero es necesario que sepas que me eh ido de la casa. —Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. —Deje a tu padre para siempre, ya no podía soportar más los maltratos hacia ti como a tu hermana y ahora que has cumplido los 18 años y Bella esta con los Cullen…

—¡Espera! — la interrumpió. —Explícame todo más con calma, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y como sabes que Bella esta con los Cullen? No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo.

—Supongo que debo explicarte todo, ya se lo eh dicho a tu hermana y no lo tomo muy bien. —miro a su hijo mayor y le hizo una seña para que se sentaran a la orilla de la banqueta. Jasper se extraño totalmente, su madre la impecable Renee Swan sentándose en la orilla de la carretera para hablar con su hijo. Jasper se sentó a su lado y espero a que ella hablara. — Jasper, como te dije, eh dejado a tu padre y no es algo de lo que este muy triste, sinceramente vivir ahí se ha convertido en un infierno, él aun no supera mi supuesto engaño.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Mira… todo comenzó…— y de esa manera Renee comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde su infancia cuando conoció a su padre hasta la terrible noche cuando Charlie creyó que su mujer le había sido infiel, Jasper no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía tantas cosas y todo aquello le causo ira.

—¡No puede ser tan estúpido! —grito levantándose. —¡Alguien en su sano juicio se daría cuenta que Bella es idéntica a él! ¡Maldición! —se tomo el pelo con fuerza. —¿Y tu como pudiste dejar que eso pasara?

—Ya te lo explique. —contesto con calma. — Me amenazo con alejarme de ustedes, pude haberme escapado lo se, pero estoy segura que me había encontrado y me los habría quitado, fui estúpida y cobarde, lo se, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada… ¿sabes cuanto me dolía ver a mi hija siendo maltratada por tu padre? No poder hacer nada para evitarlo. —se limpio una lagrima con su pañuelo. —Ahora Bella me odia, lo que siempre temí ha pasado, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es dejarla en paz y se que con los Cullen tendrá el hogar que yo jamás le di.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Hijo, no soy tonta. Siempre supe que estaba con ellos. —sonrió sin alegría— Se lo que hay con el chico Edward, se que ellos la cuidaran muy bien.

—¿Pero la dejaras así como así? —pregunto Jasper. — No lucharas para que te perdone o algo así.

—Le dije a tu hermana que si quería hablar conmigo me buscara en el hotel, le daré su espacio.

—¿Entonces es en serio lo de irte de casa? —Renee asintió. — ¿Y que hare yo?

Renee se levanto y le sonrió a su hijo mayor, le tomo de la mejilla y la acaricio. Jasper se sintió extraño bajo el tacto de su madre, no recordaba la última vez en la que su madre le hizo un gesto de cariño.

—Siempre has sido mi niño fuerte, solo tienes que aguantar un poco a tu padre antes de irte a la universidad o…

—¿Si?

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. —dijo tímidamente. —No tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, lo poco que me dejaron tus abuelos antes de morir, pero ya es algo, además eh podido guardar algo de lo que me dio tu padre en una cuenta a mi nombre. —le sonrió. —Comprare una casa no muy lejos de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de Bella. —miro a su hijo. — Es tu decisión, tampoco quiero que estés con alguien con quien no te sientas cómodo.

—Mamá. —Jasper le tomo su mano. —Se que suena tonto y hasta donde yo se puede que este en un error, pero siento que mi padre también sufre. —su madre lo miro mal. —Lo se, se que es imposible pero por lo que me has contado él aun no supera tu supuesta "infidelidad".

—Es un idiota…

—Un idiota que aun amas Renee. —interrumpió su hijo. — Mira, déjame ver como están las cosas estos días, tu estas en el hotel hospedada mientras consigues un lugar para vivir ¿no? —ella asintió. —Si veo que no hay remedio con mi padre iré contigo.

Renee asintió, tomo un papel de su bolsa y le anoto la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría y se la dio a Jasper antes de darle un beso a la mejilla.

—Nos vemos hijo, y no le digas nada a tu padre. —hizo una mueca. — Por cierto, habla con Bella, no merecen estar peleados por algo que fue mi culpa.

—Tratare mamá, pero no prometo nada. Ahora Bella esta muy enojada conmigo y no quiero molestarla. —su madre sonrió de nuevo. —No te preocupes, ahora déjame ir a casa, debo hablar con mi padre.

—Suerte con ello hijo. —le dio un pequeño abrazo a Jasper antes de subir a su coche e irse por la carretera.

Jasper suspiro, aun no entendía como había llegado a esta familia tan…inusual. Se subió a su coche y arranco rumbo a su casa, en el trayecto se iba preparando mentalmente para ver a su padre, aun no podía digerir todo lo que le había dicho su madre, tantas cosas que ella tuvo que aguantar para que su padre no se los quitara de su lado. Ahora que lo recordaba esta mañana su padre no bajo a desayunar como siempre lo hacia, se la había pasado en su despacho la mayor parte del tiempo, y ya que estaba tan preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Bella que ni había notado a su padre.

Llego a la mansión Swan más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Estaciono su coche en la entrada y miro un poco la casa, no podía creer que creyó que este lugar seria su nuevo hogar, donde todo seria mejor y las cosas entre su hermana y padres mejorarían pero nada de eso paso al contrario las cosas habían empeorado porque Bella se integro al mundo estudiantil cuando en las otras ciudades se quedaba en casa y estudiaba ahí. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar había sido su madre la que insistió en que su hermana tuviera educación aunque sea en casa, entonces Renee se preocupaba por ella aunque en su momento no lo pareciera tanto.

Bajo del coche y entro a la casa, le pareció extraño que nadie de la servidumbre estuviera deambulando de aquí para haya, no es que hubiera mucha pero al menos estaba la persona que limpiaba y la cocinera, fue a la cocina y en efecto no había nadie. Dejo su mochila en el sillón y fue al único lugar donde pudiera estar su padre, su despacho; toco varias veces y nadie respondió así que entro sin volver a tocar.

El lugar estaba destruido, las sillas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, papeles regados por todas partes, el escritorio estaba vacío ya que todo había volado de su lugar, lo único que noto era un marco doble que estaba encima de este. Lo tomo entre sus manos y la foto era de él y su madre el día de su boda, la miro con detenimiento y podía decir que se veían muy felices en esa imagen, pero lo que más le impacto fue la que estaba en la otra parte: Era una fotografía de él y Bella cuando tenían uno años respectivamente, los dos estaban abrazados sonriendo ¿Por qué su padre tendría una foto de Bella si se supone que la odiaba?

Escucho un fuerte ruido en una de las habitaciones, dejo el marco en el escritorio y fue corriendo hacia la habitación. Al entrar sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol y vio a su padre tirado junto a su cama, tenia la mirada caída y sostenía una gran botella de vodka en su mano, mientras que en la otra la tenia cerrada en un puño.

—¡Papá! —se agacho a su lado, le golpeo varias veces la mejilla para que reaccionara. Su padre alzo la vista pero estaba perdida.

—Jas…per. Se fue, tu madre se fue. —dijo con dificultad. — Me dejo.

—Papá estás muy tomado, tienes que comer algo para que se te baje o al menos dormir.— trato de levantarlo pero fue imposible, él era más pesado y Jasper no podía solo con su peso.

—Yo la amo hijo. —susurro su padre de nuevo. —Pero ella me engaño…

—¡Eso no es verdad papá! —dijo Jasper con esfuerzo tratando de nuevo de levantarlo. Logro al menos echarlo a la cama. —Ella nunca te engaño, te mintieron.

Su padre alzo la vista para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos apenas enfocando el rostro de su hijo.

—Mamá siempre te ha amado, pero tú lo arruinaste todo. —lo dejo caer en la cama. —No te dijeron bien las cosas y por ello nos hiciste la vida un infierno. — le dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos, sabía que ahora no podía decirle mucho por su estado, pero lo dejaría dormir para que se recuperara y así hablarían con más calma.

—Un infierno. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Si, más que nada para Bella. Ella se llevo la peor parte.

—Isabella, tu mamá quería llamar a su hija Isabella… ella me lo dijo cuando éramos niños. —dijo sonriendo. —Nunca entendí porque quería llamar a su hija así, pero Renee siempre ha sido muy diferente de las demás mujeres, eso fue lo que me gusto de ella. Pero ahora ya no esta, se fue porque lastime mucho a su hija.

Jasper quiso rodar los ojos por lo que dijo su padre.

—Es tu hija también papá, ¿a caso no notas lo parecida que es a ti? —dijo exasperado. —Cualquiera que los vea te lo confirmaría.

—Bella mi hija…—su voz fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

Jasper miro a su padre dormir y no supo que más hacer, lo dejo solo en el cuarto para poder limpiar un poco la casa que estaba hecha un desorden, no comprendía como su padre pudo haber hecho ese desastre en tan poco tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el despacho, alzo los papeles y acomodo las sillas, acomodo el escritorio y dejo el portarretrato en medio de este al menos así sabría que su padre sentía algo por Bella en lo mínimo pero era algo.

Una vez termino el despacho de su padre, fue a la cocina a preparar algo para su padre porque conociéndolo tendría una resaca horrible, saco unas aspirinas de la alacena y espero a que él bajara, no había terminado ni su sopa cuando se oyeron pasos desde las escaleras. Charlie venia con el pelo mojado y con los ojos rojos, Jasper no dijo nada solo le tendió las pastillas y el agua, murmuro un simple gracias tragándoselas de jalón.

—Hice algo de comer por si te apetece.

—Gracias. —dijo con voz ronca.

Charlie se sirvió un poco de sopa y se sentó frente a su hijo.

Jasper observo como solamente miraba la comida y daba cucharasos pero no probaba nada.

—Ya suéltalo papá. —dijo Jasper después de un momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —metió la cuchara a su boca.

—Lo se todo. —su padre lo miro sin comprender. —Claro que lo sabes, se toda la historia de mamá y tuya, todo. Hasta su supuesto engaño, déjame y te digo que no amabas tanto a mi madre como según tu dices.

—¡Tu no sabes nada! —le dijo con un poco más de fuerza. —¡Yo ame a tu madre con todo mi corazón!

—Pues no se noto, si al primer chisme que te dicen se quiebra la confianza que le tenias. — su padre iba a responderle pero Jasper no lo permitió. — Desde entonces nos has hecho vivir un infierno, ¿Cómo pudiste amenazar a mi madre de esa manera? Ella siempre te dijo la verdad, nunca hubo nada entre ese hombre y ella, solo eran amigos… un amigo que la apoyo mientras tu te hundías en trabajo descuidándonos, después un maldito chismoso va y te dice lo que disque vio y tu le crees a la primera, rechazas a mi madre, la acusas de cualquiera y para lo peor tratas a mi hermana como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado.

Su padre no dijo nada así que continuo, este era el momento para sacar todo lo que se había guardado en estos 10 años.

—Si, todo ese tiempo mi hermana trato de que al menos la vieras una vez, ¿recuerdas cuando ella tenia 4 años? —de nuevo no hablo. — Ella había te hecho un dibujo, ya que tu eras su héroe ¿y recuerdas que fue lo que hiciste tu?

—Jasper…

—Lo tomaste entre tus manos y lo hiciste bolas. —interrumpió Jasper con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca olvidara el rostro de su hermana al ver el acto de su padre. — Lo tiraste a sus pies y le dijiste que nunca intentara hacer algo así de nuevo, que los dibujos eran para niños inútiles, ella no entendía nada solo fue tu acto lo que la hizo no volver hacerlo, fue después de que se enteraran de su enfermedad fuiste peor con ella, fingiendo que no existía cuando Bella trato de acercarse a ti, lo peor fue cuando ella tenia 12 años, pidió ayuda porque estaba sangrando… pensó que iba a morir y tu ni mi madre hicieron nada, hasta que después de 2 horas cuando la abuela llego, ella fue la que le explico todo a Bella.

—Tu madre la mando. —dijo Charlie sin emoción. —Le dijo que fuera a ver a su nieta, yo no le permití ir, mi madre no comento nada pero sabía que había algo malo entre nosotros.

Jasper asintió.

—La abuela fue la que le dio la bufanda en su cumpleaños trece, lo recuerdo bien. —siguió el chico contando. — Bella estaba emocionada porque era su primer regalo en años, y fue el único ya que la abuela murió al siguiente año un mes antes de su cumpleaños, desde entonces Bella usaba esa bufanda para cubrir su boca y nadie oyera lo que decía.

—Supongo que mi madre le enseño eso.

—Otra cosa que no sabes, Bella lo dedujo sola, porque cuando lloraba en silencio por la muerte de nuestra abuela, se cubría la cara con la bufanda roja, y con ello nadie escuchaba sus sollozos y lo sola que se sentía. —Jasper se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas. —Trate por todos los medios que ella no se sintiera así que sonriera de nuevo, pero los pocos avances que lograba tu los destrozabas con tus malditas actitudes.

—Nos mudamos aquí, un nuevo comienzo.

—¿Para nosotros o para quien? — pregunto su hijo molesto.

—Para todos, pensé que aquí recuperaríamos lo que habíamos perdido. —dijo su padre.

—¿Y eso que es?

—La unión familiar. —dijo

—Pero como puedes perder algo que nunca hubo, todo se destruyo desde que aquel "amigo" tuyo te dijo aquello. Desde entonces la palabra familia jamás existió.

Charlie dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a negar varias veces, sus sollozos se oían por toda la casa, Jasper no sabia que hacer, por una parte se sentía mal al ver a su padre de esa manera pero por otro lado sentía que se merecía cada una de las cosas que le estaban pasando.

—Mamá se ha ido, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto.

—No lo se, ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí. —susurro.

—Ella me dijo que me fuera con ella, pero le dije que no, al menos de que no te haga cambiar de parecer. —Jasper se acerco y toco el hombro de su padre. —¿Qué piensas hacer Charlie?

—Quisiera saber la respuesta, hijo. —miro hacia arriba. —Perdí tanto por mi estúpido orgullo, ahora lo veo todo, tu madre trato más de una ocasión hacerme entrar en razón pero el miedo a ser herido de nuevo me cegó, le hice mucho daño y lo reconozco. Pero no solo a ustedes sino a Isabella, ella era solo una niña a la que trate tan mal, siempre supe que era mi hija ¿Sabes?

—¿Pero que…?—Jasper se quedo en shock.

—En el fondo, yo deseaba que lo fuera y se que lo es, la situación era que me cegaban los celos y me hacían ver otras cosas, pobre de mi Bells. —comenzó a reír. —La hija que tanto desee… que tu madre y yo deseamos, le destruí la vida. —se tomo el pelo con fuerza. — Ahora esta perdida, huyo de mi y de mis maltratos, tu madre se fue por que ya no soportaba un minuto más a mi lado y tu… ¿Por qué no te has ido? Es lo que merezco, estar solo y hundirme en mi propia miseria.

—Lo pensé por un momento, pero como te dije, quiero ver si eres capaz de cambiar.

—Puedo ¿pero de que servirá? —pregunto con la mirada perdida. — Ya eh arruinado la vida de todos, lo mejor es que te vayas con tu madre y entre los dos busquen a tu hermana y rehagan su vida los tres, donde yo no pueda interferir. — Jasper vio a su padre quien estaba realmente destruido. — Tu madre es joven aun, estoy casi seguro que encontrara aun hombre que la haga verdaderamente feliz, que le tenga confianza y nunca la abandone, puede que sea el padre que Bella y tú merecen.

—¿Y que hay de ti?

—No te preocupes por mí. — se levanto de la silla y camino hacia las escaleras, antes de subir se detuvo y miro a Jasper. —De algo si estoy seguro, nunca les faltara nada ni a ti ni a tu hermana, se que Renee esta ansiosa por trabajar en un hospital, eso lo tiene asegurado, pero ustedes mientras estudien tendrán todos los recursos que necesitan, para ello eh trabajado todo este tiempo.

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de subir a las escaleras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***Salgo desde un pilar temerosa, esperando a las francotiradoras* Este… ¿Hola? Sigo viva, supongo que eso es bueno. Se que no tengo perdón de dios por tardar tanto, pero como les eh dicho ¡no es mi culpa! Culpen a la escuela por ello, y aunque estoy feliz de que ya eh terminado mis estudios universitarios o tecnológicos, no puedo evitar retrasarme por ello. **

**Solo me queda decirles que agradezco a todas y cada unas de las personas que me han tenido paciencia y me han dejado sus comentarios de animo, la verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS, y espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho.**

**Espero tenerles el próximo lo más pronto que pueda, por que como les dije ya casi llegamos al final.**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Chicas una gran disculpa si no les eh podido contestar sus reviews, es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, de verdad los leo y les doy las gracias a cada una de ustedes quienes me leen . Espero que entiendan que el retraso en mis actualizaciones no es por gusto si no porque tengo responsabilidades con la escuela.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-16-

_**Bella**_

Mire como los chicos reían en la playa por el extraño juego que todos jugaban, como Emmett trataba de alcanzar a Alice para quitarle la pelota mientras Rosalie no dejaba que Edward se les acercara. Debo decir que esos dos eran un par extraño, recuerdo cuando los conocí: Edward y yo caminábamos por la escuela, note varias miradas puestas en mi, era obvio por motivos de mi recuperación había dejado de ponerle la bufanda encima de mi cara ahora la usaba como la gente normal. Nos habíamos encontrado a los chicos en los pasillos, yo no quería hablarles pero Edward insistió en que eran muy amables, a regañadientes hizo que me acercara junto con él, tenia mucho miedo del tamaño de Emmett pensé que podría aplastarme con sus enormes brazos pero cuando me dio un abrazo todo miedo se esfumo, parecía un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, mientras que con Rosalie todo fue diferente, al principio si me vio con un poco de rareza pero al pasar el rato fue relajándose y podría decir que era otra amiga.

Desde entonces los cuatro hemos salido a todas partes.

La escuela se acababa en 2 semanas, finalmente me iría de este pueblo. Aun no podía creer que yo iría a la universidad, a pesar de que apenas iba a cumplir los 17 años, los maestros me hicieron varias pruebas y comprobaron que tenía la capacidad para comenzar mis estudios profesionales. Con el paso del tiempo y gracias al apoyo de Carlisle me decidí por estudiar medicina, quería especializarme en neurología, no solo por que me apasionaba la carrera, sino porque me ayudaría a estudiar muchos casos como los míos y ayudar a todas aquellas familias a superar estos problemas y no solo eso, también apoyar a sus hijos para que no terminen en una situación como la mía. Aunque ahora me eh puesto a pensar si mi enfermedad fue motivo de los malos tratos de mis padres… bueno de mi padre, del cual no eh sabido nada todo este tiempo.

Y no es como si yo le importara de todas maneras. Hasta donde yo sabía Renee había cumplido su amenaza de dejarlo y había comprado una casa cerca de la universidad de Seattle, creyó que seria bueno tenerme cerca, o eso fue lo que me dijo la ultima vez que hable con ella, de eso ya casi un mes; eh decir que nuestra relación era cordial aun no estaba preparada para perdonarla y tener un relación de madre e hija, aun tenia muchas heridas abiertas hechas por ella que aun no estaban curadas.

Por otro lado estaba Jasper, de él tampoco había sabido mucho, al parecer también había dejado a nuestro padre y ahora vivía con mamá, por lo que ella me dijo se iría Washington a estudiar, al parecer había sido aceptado ahí, supongo que tampoco quería alejarse mucho, al parecer él era quien estaba pendiente de papá puesto que nadie más lo acompañaba y dudaba que la servidumbre fuera buena compañía.

Tampoco había hablado con mi hermano, por más que Alice insistía en ello, me decía a cada momento que Jasper le contaba cuanto me extrañaba y lo mucho que lamentaba no haberme ayudado.

Algo cayó en la arena haciendo que esta saltara y me cayera una poca. Alce la mirada y Edward me veía apenado, tomo el balón y se los arrojo a los chicos, no me había dado cuenta que estaban jugando otra cosa.

—Lo siento, Emmett no mide su fuerza. — Edward se sentó a mi lado. —Te noto muy callada, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo observaban como jugaban. —le sonreí.

—Pues no lo parecía, Alice te estaba llamando hace unos momentos pero no le contestabas es por ello que Emmett pensó que era buena idea lanzarte el balón.

—Es solo… pensaba en mi familia. —lo vi fruncir el seño. — Quiero decir, pensaba como la estarán pasando, no lo se, se que no debería molestarme en pensar en ellos pero no puedo evitarlo, Renee ha tratado de acercarse a mi de todas las maneras que ha habido, pero cuando recuerdo todo lo que pase por su silencio… Jasper, el que me dejo cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora quiere hablar conmigo y luego esta Charlie, se que no tendría ni porque dedicarle un segundo de mis pensamientos pero lo hago. —suspire audiblemente.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que los extrañas? —frunció más el seño, yo negué vehemente. — ¿Entonces?

—No lo se. —me tome la cabeza entre las manos, de verdad quería hacer algo con mi familia, no estaba en mi naturaleza odiar a las personas aunque haya sido un poco mala con mamá y Jasper, y tal vez les haya dicho que los odiaba pero no era verdad, solo estaba enojada. — Es que, quiero hacer algo, se que mamá se equivoco y Jasper también, Charlie es cosa a parte él me ha hecho más daño que ellos dos juntos… ¡Argh! ¿Qué debo hacer Edward?

—Sabes cual es mi opinión sobre ellos Bella, pero se que es tu decisión. —me puso la mano en el hombro, en cuanto lo hizo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se sacudía, esto venia pasando desde hace un par de días, cada vez que rozaba mi piel sentía eso. No entendía, yo quería mucho a Edward, el había sido uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido, de hecho junto a James, se habían convertido en un apoyo, a pesar de que James no sabia nada de mi problema él intuía que algo andaba mal y también había notado un poco de tensión entre los dos, me preguntaba porque. —Pero yo creo que deberías pensar más las cosas Bella, quiero decir, ellos se portaron del asco contigo y por lo que veo tú tienes la intención de perdonarlos, se que es tu familia ¿pero lo malo que? ¿Se te olvidara así nada más?

—Claro que no, solo que este rencor no me hace ningún bien, tal vez solo debo pasar la pagina, hablar con mi madre y Jasper decirles lo que de verdad siento e irme a la universidad, que por cierto les voy a pagar cada centavo que les debo, no dejare que me paguen todo, solo déjenme cumplir los 18 años y les aseguro que les devolveré cada centavo.

—Bella por millonésima vez te digo que no te vamos a cobrar nada, mis padres lo hicieron con gusto y no les puedes quitar el gusto de ayudarte.

Esa había sido nuestra discusión más frecuente, los padres de Edward se habían ofrecido a pagarme el primer año de la universidad, puesto que mi madre apenas estaba recuperando un poco de lo invertido en la casa y apenas había conseguido trabajo en un hospital de Seattle como asistente de medicina, no era mucho pero para ella era algo grande, en parte estaba feliz por mi madre, sabía que Charlie nunca la había dejado trabajar, volviendo a lo anterior yo me había negado rotundamente a que ellos me pagaran todo y yo sin hacer nada, hasta ahora no había logrado mi cometido de pagarles cuando me fuera posible.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser una carga! Ya lo fui a mis padres muchos años, no quiero llegar y serlo también para ustedes.

—No lo eres nena. —me sentí extraña cuando me llamo así. —Mis padres te adoran, en todo este tiempo te has ganado el cariño de la familia y se puede decir que te quieren como otra hija.

—Aun así lo hare. —solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Solo será un año y pico, no daré muchos problemas.

—Yo como por milésima vez te repito, no das problemas, de hecho eres la hija perfecta para mis padres, tu le ayudas más a mi madre de que lo que hace Alice, de hecho no seria mala idea que cambiara…—un balonazo lo interrumpió, se sobo la cabeza y miro hacia atrás solo para ver a una Alice muy sonriente cruzada de brazos. —¡Auch!

—¿Qué decías zoquete? —pregunto con una mirada malvada, mire como Edward traga en seco, no podía creer que el siendo el mayor le tuviera miedo a Alice que era como dos cabezas mas pequeña que él. — ¿Qué soy tu hermana favorita y que me compraras unas zapatillas hermosísimas que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial?

Edward rodo los ojos y asintió, Alice sonrió satisfecha y regreso con los chicos.

—Aun no me creo que tu le temas Alice, eso si que no me lo esperaba. —comencé a reír, de hecho desde que vivía con los Cullen había reído más que en toda mi vida, y ni mencionar los tics, habíamos ido con el colega neurólogo de Carlisle, y se sorprendió de la pronta mejora que había tenido, al parecer mi nivel de estrés ahora era mínimo lo que los disminuía, deje los medicamentos para entumecer mis cuerdas bucales y ahora mis ejercicios de respiración eran menores.

—Es porque tu no sabes de lo que es capaz esa enana, no se como lo hace, pero sabe cosas que se supone que nadie debe saber.

—Supongo que si.

Tenia algo en rondándome en la cabeza desde hace días y me daba miedo preguntarle, pero tenia que hacerlo.

—¿Edward? —le llame.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué ha pasado entre James y tu? —pregunte y lo sentí tensarse. —Recuerdo que antes eran muy buenos amigos y ahora pareciese que casi no se hablan.

—Cosas de hombres Bella. —respondió, pero sabia que no era toda la verdad.

—No entiendo que es eso.

—Solo te diré que al parecer no le gusta la competencia. —de nuevo no entendía nada. — Y es todo lo que te diré. —asentí, sabía que no le sacaría nada más por ahora.

Ambos nos quedamos callados mirando el mar, a mi me encantaba quedarme horas mirando el océano, la calma que transmitía era impresionante.

—Veo que ya están completamente curadas. —mire a Edward quien observaba mi espalda. —Lamento que hayan quedado cicatrices, esas es posible que no desaparezcan.

Mire una parte de mi hombro, que era lo único que podía ver, y era verdad, tenia unas marcas rojas muy notorias, no quería ni imaginar como estaba mi espalda.

—Supongo que más adelante puedan quitarse, no lo se, todas ellas son recordatorios Edward.

—Eso creo.

De nuevo nos sumimos en un silencio tranquilo, escuche pasos a mi espalda no les hice caso pensando que eran los chico que vinieron por una de las bebidas que traíamos o algo así, vi a Edward levantarse, alce la mirada y su rostro estaba tenso. Me voltee para ver el motivo de su reacción cuando note a mi hermano detrás de nosotros, al verme me sonrió al no devolverle la sonrisa desapareció la suya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Swan? —pregunto Edward molesto.

—Quisiera hablar con Bella, si no le molesta. —me miro esperando algo, no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, solo su pelo estaba más largo y pareciese que había madurado varios años. —Por favor Bells.

Edward me miro esperando mi aprobación, sabía que este día llegaría y aunque quisiera aplazarlo tendría esta charla tarde o temprano, que mejor que temprano, el se iría a la universidad y posiblemente no lo veía en un buen rato.

Asentí regresando mi mirada al mar. Note a Edward a mi lado, voltee a verlo y me miraba con una expresión en los ojos que no supe descifrar.

—¿Quieres que te deje sola con él o prefieres que este aquí contigo? —pregunto. Le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien.

—No te preocupes, además debo hacer esto sola.

Soltó un suspiro, me sorprendió dándome un beso en la frente, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero hizo que todas mi terminaciones nerviosas se sacudieran, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, miro a mi lado y frunció el seño, supongo que mi hermano estaba ahí. Se levanto dejándonos solos.

Regrese mi vista al mar, recogiendo mis piernas en el proceso.

—Te escucho.

—Antes que nada gracias por hablar conmigo.

—Si le di la oportunidad a Renee, creo que también debo dártela a ti. —le dije.— Dime lo que me tengas que decir y acabemos con esto, Renee dice que nunca fue tu intención dejarme en manos de Charlie, la verdad no puedo creerle, te grite pidiendo ayuda y tu jamás entraste ¿Por qué? —le pregunte mirándolo.

—La puerta estaba cerrada, trate de abrirla para poder detenerlo, pero no pude.

—Había llaves de repuesto en la sala, así que imposible no era. —conteste medio molesta por su tonta escusa.

—Lo se, pero cuando intentaba abrir mamá me dijo que no interfiriera o seria peor para ti. —lo mire con el seño fruncido ¿Cómo Renee pudo decirle eso?

—Charlie perdió el control en esos momentos, su intención nunca fue lastimarte, pero…

—¿Qué? —interrumpí enojada. —¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¿No tenia intención de lastimarme? Esa fue su maldita escusa!

—Bella espera, déjame continuar, también esa fue mi reacción cuando lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él? —pregunte.

—Bella, desde que se fue mamá de su lado yo eh sido el único que lo ha ido a visitar. La soledad lo esta consumiendo…

—Solo tiene lo que se merece. —interrumpí de nuevo. —Renee hizo lo correcto al dejarlo, se merece quedarse solo y que nadie lo ame nunca.

—Estas siendo un poco dura con él. —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Yo, dura? — negué varias veces. —No se lo que te haya dicho para lavarte el cerebro Jasper, pero de una vez te digo que nada de lo que me digas de él me convencerá de lo contrario, y para empezar aun no entiendo que haces tu defendiéndolo, si siempre fuiste el que te oponías a su forma de tratarme, puede que a ti y a Renee los llegue a perdonar algún día, pero a Charlie Swan solo le puedo dar mi odio. —sabía que me contradecía a mi misma, pero ahora que Jasper vino a hablarme de cosas que no eran ciertas, la ira regreso a mi, yo nunca podría perdonar a mi padre, nunca.

—No te pido que lo perdones Bella, solo que entiendas. —volvió a decir. — Un hombre herido pensando que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado… hace que cometa cualquier locura.

—¿Cómo decir que no soy su hija, separarme de mi madre, aborrecerme y golpearme? Ah si, claro que lo entiendo. —respondí con sarcasmo. —Jasper, si quieres que al menos podamos tú y yo tener una charla cordial en un futuro, te sugiero que dejemos de hablar de tu padre, porque solo lo empeoraras.

—Nuestro padre Bella. —me corrió, negué.

—Tuyo, porque a ti al menos te reconocía como hijo, pero mío no es, para él nunca fui su hija.

—Te equivocas. —se toco el cabello, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso. — Esta bien, dejemos de hablar de ello se que no es una buena forma de comenzar de nuevo nuestra relación. —asentí dándole la razón. —Ok, veo que tus tics se han ido.

Respire tranquila por el cambio de tema, de verdad pensar en Charlie me estresaba.

—Si, todo gracias a Carlisle.

—¿El padre de Edward? —pregunto, asentí. — Me alegro, se te nota mejor.

—Me siento mejor, los tics han reducido y mucho. —sonreí. — Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida.

—¿Y… como esta tu espalda? —pregunto.

—Supongo que puedes ver como esta Jasper, quiero decir que me ha dejado cicatrices, pero si te refieres si tengo daño interno, estoy bien afortunadamente todo fue externo.

—Perdóname Bella. —lo mire al oír su voz rota. —De verdad, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas, de verdad, solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, te eh extrañado mucho Bells.

Notaba el arrepentimiento de mi hermano, pero aun no me sentía lista para olvidar y que todo fuera como antes, pero tampoco quería seguir separada de Jasper, aunque me costaba admitirlo también lo había extrañado mucho.

—Yo también te eh extrañado hermano. —me lance a sus brazos, cuanto había extrañado sentirme segura en ellos.

—Mi hermanita. —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo. —Prometo no defraudarte nunca más, nunca.

No le respondí porque sabía que era verdad.

—Te quiero Jasper. —le dije.

—Y yo a ti Bella.

—¡SIII! —nos separamos al escuchar el grito de Alice. —¡Sabía que terminaría todo bien!

—Tenías razón Allie. —le dijo mi hermano, no me paso desapercibida la mirada que le daba a ella, por fin había aceptado sus sentimiento por ella, estaba feliz por los dos.

—De una vez te digo. —esta vez Edward hablo. —Le vuelves hacer daño y te juro que tendrás que acostumbrarte a andar en silla de ruedas.

—¡Edward! —dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

—No te preocupes Edward, no volverá a pasar. Lo que me recuerda, que se supone que debo yo decirte esto no tu. —note como Edward se sorprendía. —Si, no creas que no lo note.

Todos comenzaron a reír, yo no entendía el chiste pero lo que sea que significara no le hizo mucha gracia a Edward.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***De nuevo busco a las francotiradoras* ¡Uf! Me salve de nuevo, si ya se, eh tardado de nuevo pero les juro por Odín que no es mi intención dejarlas así de tiradas con mis actualizaciones es por todo lo que tengo en la cabeza ultimadamente lo que meda toda cucú… lo único que me queda decirles es que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se que ya quieren romance, pero espérense un poco y lo tendrán, falta que arregle todo este embrollo en los Swan.**

**Besos a todas**

**Paulina R.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me adjudico es la trama que es de mi completa autoría.**

**Hola chicas, si, si quieren mandarme a los francotiradores los aceptare porque no tengo perdon por tardar tanto en acutalizar pero no es solo mis deberes escolares al igual que la falta de inspiracion la que me ha tenido toda grougui... Al igual una disculpa por no poder contestarles los reviews pero tambien adjudico mi falta de tiempo, pero los leo y tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios, Muchas Gracias por no abandonarme... Ahora no las detengo más y disfruten el capi...**

Canción para este capitulo: A thousand years – Christina Perri

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-17-

_**Edward**_

Me mire al espejo, no era muy vanidoso pero me veía muy bien y ahora era lo que más quería. Me sonreí a mi reflejo, contento de haber logrado lo que quería.

Hoy era el baile de fin de cursos, el ultimo baile al que asistiríamos casi todos antes de irnos a la universidad, digo casi todos porque Alice no quiso tomar la misma prueba que Bella para graduarse antes y la entendía, ella quería seguir viviendo su época de preparatoria, porque aunque fuera adelantada aun tenia 17 años y supongo que irse a un nivel superior la haría madurar, eso no estaba en los planes de mi hermana.

Así que esperaríamos a ver si iría con nosotros a Seattle o seguiría a Jasper a Washington, en fin, lo que ella decidiera lo aceptaría con gusto Alice espero mucho para estar con él, lo mas conveniente es que estuvieran juntos.

Pero lo que me tenia feliz era otra cosa, el motivo era que Bella iría conmigo al baile, quiero decir, había sido un poco difícil que aceptara puesto que con lo que no contaba era con que James también lo haría y aunque fuera un amigo, ella debía ir conmigo…

_Camine por toda la escuela buscándola, no pensé que ella se hubiera ido sin mi, si en las ultimas semanas nos hemos estado yendo juntos a todos lados y eso para ser sincero, me encantaba. Si, lo admito en todo este tiempo en el que hemos convividos juntos eh llegado a quererla mucho más de lo que se quiere a una amiga. Al principio pensé que ese sensación de protegerla era por lo que le sucedía con sus padres y me había tomado la tarea de ser su protector, pero al pasar más el tiempo me di cuenta de que, sin quererlo, me había enamorado de ella y a veces me mataba no poder decírselo y de que ella no se diera cuenta._

_Ok, la comprendo, se que ella no esta acostumbrada a todo eso de los pretendientes pero yo creía que al menos se diera una idea de lo que nos estaba pasando, yo sabía que no le era del todo indiferente por sus reacciones cuando la tocaba o le daba aunque sea un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pudiese ser que también ella me quisiese tanto como yo a ella._

_Ahora tenia que encontrarla para decirle que fuera conmigo antes de que James se me adelantara, eso no estaba en mis planes._

_Me detuve en seco ante la imagen en frente de mi, James tenia a Bella frente a él y le sostenía de la mano, la sangre me hirvió, Bella era mía… MIA. Corrí hacia donde estaban ellos y antes de llegar me aclare la garganta, ambos brincaron al escucharme._

—_¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunte inocentemente, claro que interrumpía algo._

—_Ah decir verdad, interrumpías algo muy importante Edward—respondió James adivinando lo que pasaba._

—_Lo siento, pero es de suma importancia que hable con Bella—puse mi cara de pena. —Te juro que te la devuelvo de inmediato._

_James miro a Bella y luego a mi, ella tenia una cara de preocupación, sin decir más le tome de la mano y la aleje de ese buitre antes de que me quitara lo que por derecho es mío._

—_¿Qué pasa Edward? —pregunto Bella preocupada, sabía que el corazón noble de ella haría que se fuera conmigo de inmediato. —¿Tu familia esta bien?_

—_Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Bells—le quite un mechón de su cabello, note un ligero rubor en su rostro, eso me hizo sentir más confianza. —Es algo más que nada respecto al baile que viene._

—_Oh. —abrió los ojos. —Bueno, no eh pensado si voy a ir o no._

—_¿Por qué? —pregunte con el seño fruncido. _

—_Pues no era una persona de lo más popular en la escuela, y ahora los únicos amigos que tengo son James y tú. —me sentí mal por eso. —Y pues no creo que este permitido ir chica con chica, por otro lado nadie me ha invitado. —su hermoso rostro se veía triste, yo me encargaría de que fuera feliz._

—_Pues puedo apostarte que eso va a acabar justamente ahora._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Bella…—le tome las manos y sentí que comenzó a respirar raro. —¿quisiera usted hermosa dama, ir conmigo al baile?_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, de repente frunció el seño y sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lágrimas, me asuste._

—_¿Bella? —pregunte asustado. —¿Por qué lloras?_

—_Por que no quiero que me invites por que me tengas lastima. —me quede frio ante sus palabras, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado como era posible que aun sintiera que yo estaba con ella por pura lastima._

_Sonreí sin alegría._

—_¡Wow! Bella, de verdad me sorprende que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos aun pienses que estoy contigo por lastima, parece que lo que eh hecho aun no es suficiente. —dije de verdad dolido. —Supongo que eso es un no, no hay problema._

_Torcí el gesto, no solo estaba triste sino también ofendido por que aun pensara eso yo, pudiese ser que debía esforzarme un poco más, no podía hacer que su confianza hacia las personas se reforzara de la noche a la mañana._

_Suspire de nuevo._

—_Pues eso era todo, James te espera. —le señale el lugar donde él esperaba. —Supongo que te veré después. _

_Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, lo malo de todo esto es que tenia que esperarla para que juntos nos fuéramos a casa._

_Las ultimas horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, no vi a James por ningún lado lo que me alegro un poco, era probable que a él si le hubiese dicho que si, puesto que también era su amigo. Espere a que las chicas llegaran, mire a mi alrededor y pareciese que todos estuvieran emocionados por el baile, y era probable que yo hubiese estado así si Bella fuera mi pareja, pero desafortunadamente aun no confía en mi del todo._

_Eso es triste._

_Me adentre al coche, lo que sentí que era una eternidad las chicas por fin subieron al coche. Alice se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Bella en el de atrás, mire por el retrovisor y ella estaba viendo a la ventana._

—_¡Estoy tan contenta por el baile! —dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio. —Es mi primer baile, el mío y el de Jasper._

—_¿Jasper te invito? —pregunte._

—_¡Claro! —contesto como si fuera obvio. — El me ama yo lo amo, ¿no es más que obvio? _

_Sentí un poco de envidia porque ella si iba con la persona que amaba, mientras que yo fui rechazado por esta chica que iba demasiado callada en asiento trasero._

—_Me da gusto por ti Alice._

—_¿Y que tal tu Edward? — pregunto para mi mala suerte.— ¿Alguna chica que te interese invitar? —de manera flash miro a Bella y luego a mi. Yo simplemente negué. — Oh, mira que hay varias chicas que me han preguntado si estas interesado en llevarlas. Mira hay una amiguita mía que te juro que daría hasta un millón de dólares por que la llevaras. —sonrió malévolamente, ahora entendía. — Quiero decir, estas soltero ¿no seria buena idea?_

_Alice estaba siendo algo mala, pues veía como el semblante de Bella se iba cayendo, pero una parte me decía que era buena idea, posiblemente así se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por mi._

—_Puede que tengas razón Alice, invite a alguien pero me rechazo—._

—_¡Oh eso esta mal! —para entonces ya habíamos llegado a casa, Bella se bajo rápidamente del coche, le sonreí a Alice para agradecerle, podía intuir que Bella estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado._

—_Gracias Alice. —le dije. —¿Pero no te pasaste un poco? _

—_Cuando quieras, y no, se que ella siente algo por ti veo como te mira y déjame decirte que es mas de lo que te hubieses imaginado solo que es muy tímida y no esta acostumbrada a todo esto._

_Ambos entramos a la casa, después de saludar a mi madre subí a mi habitación, que para buena o mala suerte estaba en frente de la de Bella, me sentía solo un poquito mal por lo sucedido en el coche pero Bella tenia la culpa, aun así me detuve en su cuarto para hablar con ella de lo sucedido era probable que se sintiera culpable ¿de que? No tenia idea._

_Estuve a punto de tocar cuando escuche unos sollozos, nunca me gusto ni me gustaría escuchar a Bella llorar, entre sin su permiso asustándola en el proceso. Al verme se limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y se levanto para enfrentarme._

—_¿Qué… que haces aquí? —dijo con la respiración agitada, no quería eso, si seguía así era probable que sus tics volvieran._

—_¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunte._

—_No te importa. —se limpio la nariz de una manera nada femenina. —Deberías estar consiguiendo pareja para el baile._

—_Ya te dije con quien deseo ir. —respondí. —No me interesa nadie más que esa chica._

—_¡No es cierto! —se cruzo de brazos molesta. —Si ese fuese el caso, no te hubieses animado a salir con la amiga de Alice…_

_Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, ¿Era probable que Bella estuviera celosa de una amiga inexistente? Eso hacia que mi perspectiva de que ella sintiera algo por mi se hiciera más grande._

—_Pues si cierta castaña me volviese a rechazar tal vez lo consideraría. —continúe picándola. _

—_No quiero ir al baile. —hizo un lindo puchero. —Toda esa gente se burlaba de mí, al menos la mayoría, porque quisiera pasar mis últimos días como estudiante junto a ellos._

_Ahora que lo veía pareciese como si me hubiese aceptado pero lo que ella no quería era estar con nuestros compañeros._

—_Es por lo mismo que rechace a James. —dijo un poco triste. — Él es un buen amigo, pero al parecer el no me veía de esa manera, y yo no lo veo como otra cosa. —torció el gesto. — Se molesto mucho por ello, pensó que tu te le habías adelantado, le dije que no aunque era cierto que tuviste la osadía de invitarme. _

—_De lo que si estoy seguro es que a él no le dijiste que solo te invitaba por lastima. —conteste algo herido. _

—_No, pero…—la interrumpí._

—_Porque seguramente a James si lo consideras un amigo sincero que nunca te vera de esa manera._

_Ahora estaba enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que con James haya tenido más consideración?_

—_¡Aun así le hubieras dicho que si! ¡Al demonio mis sentimientos! —alce la voz asustándola un poco. — ¡Él es una mejor persona que no siente lastima por la gente!_

—_Edward…—intento interrumpirme pero no se lo permití._

—_¡No Bella! ¿Sabes cuanto me hiere eso? —pregunte retóricamente. — Yo, que por todo este tiempo te eh brindado mi ayuda incondicional, que estuvo ahí sosteniéndote para que no cayeras de nuevo, al que no le importo casi recibir una paliza por tu padre para defenderte. —dije recordando la primera vez que vi como era su padre de verdad, y que si no hubiese sido por Jasper hubiera entrado en acción, al parecer eso la hizo reaccionar. —Solo te pedí que fueras mi pareja, porque te considero…— me detuve en lo ultimo, no tenia caso que le dijera como me sentía si ella no sentía lo mismo, pero al verla soltar una pequeña lagrima lo mande todo al demonio si iba hacer algo iba hacerlo bien asumiendo las consecuencias. —Y aun no es suficiente, dime que debo hacer Bella, dime que puedo hacer para que me consideres alguien de tu confianza… alguien digno de amarte._

_¡Bien! Lo había dicho y no arrepentía, Bella negó varias veces antes de dejarse caer en su cama yo me quede parado frente de ella esperando otra reacción de su parte, ella tenia las manos en su cabeza y negó más veces, suspire sabiendo que no lograría nada de ella por ahora._

_Me acerque y me agache para quedar frente a ella._

—_¡Ey! —le palmee la rodilla. —No pasa nada. _

—_¡Si pasa mucho! —me empujo haciéndome caer. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?! — su rostro volvió a esa mueca. —¡Mierda! —se tapo la boca con las manos y siguió parloteando. — ¡rayos! Se detuvo y quedo frente a mí, yo me levante porque desde mi posición se veía muy tenebrosa la escena. — ¡Tu! —me pico el pecho— ¡De todas las personas dices que no eres digno para… eso!_

—_¿Amarte?_

—_¡No lo digas! —me cayo tapándome la boca, abrí los ojos por lo repentino de su acto. — Edward tú eres más que todo eso, me disculpo por lo que te dije en la mañana, me tomaste de sorpresa y sacaste lo peor de mí: mis miedos._

_Intente hablar pero su mano no me lo permitía._

— _Aun así no te debí hablar de esa manera, yo de verdad quería decirte que si. —volví a intentar hablar pero no podía. —Pero pensé que solo que era solo por que te sentía obligado, soy una tonta lo se y cuando James me invito y me dijo que tu jamás podrías tomarme en serio, no le creí y luego tu conversación con Alice…—esta vez tome su mano para que dejara hablar._

—_Bella, no se como pudiste creerle a James. —más adelante tendría una charla con ese traidor mal amigo. —Yo jamás podría botarte así nada más ¿Qué no te eh demostrado todo lo que significas para mi?_

—_Pero pudo haber sido por…_

—_¡Ni se te ocurra decir que por lastima! —interrumpí molesto._

—_De hecho iba a decir por obligación. —rodo los ojos. _

—_Como sea, el punto es que te quiero Bella, te quiero más de lo que se quiere a una amiga. —le tome por los hombros. —Tu, sin proponértelo te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí y se que tu también sientes lo mismo puedo verlo en tu mirada._

—_Yo te quiero mucho Edward, pero no si sea lo mismo que tú sientes_

—_Por ahora eso me basta Bella. —le acaricie lentamente sus hombros. —Di que iras conmigo._

_Ella me miro por unos momento, simplemente me sonrió levemente antes de asentir._

—_Si Edward, iré contigo al baile._

Termine de arreglarme y baje para reunirme con los chicos. Abajo ya estaban Alice y Jasper listos, ha decir verdad Alice había hecho una linda elección de vestido, era un estilo juvenil pero formal, además ese tono de color morado le quedaba a la medida, a lo cual no me sorprendía que la corbata de Jasper fuera de un color igual, al parecer ni con su novio Alice era incapaz de tranquilizarse con respecto a la ropa.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunte al no verla con ellos.

—Esta con Renee en el otro cuarto.

Fruncí el seño, tenia entendido que Bella le había avisado que hoy iría al baile con nosotros no creí que fuera a venir, bueno, es su madre y toda madre tiene derecho a ver a su hija en su primer baile y aunque aun no me caía del todo bien Renee teníamos una relación cordial con ella por el bien de Bella, ella trataba de arreglar las cosas con su madre y yo no iba a interferir con eso, debía admitirlo, en todo este tiempo Renee se estaba comportando como una verdadera madre aunque aun Bella seguía viviendo con nosotros, pero sabía que viviría un tiempo con ella y Jasper en su casa en Seattle para pasar tiempo en familia antes de que ambos se fueran a la universidad.

A lo que me preguntaba ¿Qué demonios pasaría con el papá de Bella? No habíamos sabido nada de él desde… bueno, desde que Renee vino a ver a Bella para hablar y de eso ya tiene muchas semanas.

No es como si me importara de todas maneras.

—¡Mamá en serio, no es necesario! —se oyó la voz de Bella muy alto. —¡Debió costarte mucho!

Ella venia saliendo, yo me quede muy quieto sorprendido por verla así de hermosa, ese vestido azul le hacía resaltar mucho su color piel, Alice se esmero mucho en su peinado, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una media cola con algunos mechones saliendo de sus lados y el maquillaje no era demasiado cargado se veía natural sin proponérselo.

En otras palabras…

—Perfecta. —susurre.

—¿Dijiste algo Edward? —dijo Jasper riéndose de mí.

—No, nada. —fingí poner atención a la pelea entre madre e hija.

—Pero si no me costo nada, hija—Renee le extendió un broche de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido. —Era de mi madre, ella le hubiese gustado que tú lo usaras.

—Pero…—ella la hizo callar con su dedo.

—Además, no creo que a Jasper se le vea mejor, de todas maneras no combina con su traje.

—En eso tiene razón Bella. —dijo Jasper participando.

Ella bujo y asintió, con mucho cuidado su madre se lo coloco a un lado de su peinado, le toco la barbilla a su hija y sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella. —le dijo y me miro. —Cuídala mucho. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No tiene ni porque decirlo Renee, lo hare con mi vida.

Mis padres hicieron acto de presencia, mi madre emocionadísima porque para uno de sus hijos era el primer baile y para otro el último, fue por ello que comenzó a tomarnos fotografías al igual que Renee. Cuando, creo, se terminaron toda la memoria de la cámara nos dejaron ir, no pude evitar tomar la mano de Bella.

—No había tenido oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas Bella. —ella bajo la mirada sonrojada.

—Gracias, tu también te ves guapo. —me dijo en un susurro.

Con una sonrisa le abrí la puerta del coche para que subiera y nos dirigiéramos a nuestro destino.

La música resonaba muy fuerte, se podía oir desde afuera, juraría que se la estarían pasando en grande haya adentro, estacione el coche y baje ayudando a Bella a bajar, sentía su mano tensa y estaba seguro de cual era la razón. Le di un apretón a su mano para relajarla, ella me sonrió pero estaba segura que sentía tensa, note como Alice y Jasper venían tras nosotros, los esperamos para entrar los cuatro juntos, al entrar estaba el camarógrafo tomando las fotografías del recuerdo.

—¡Vamos a tomarnos un foto Jazz! —tomo la mano de Jasper y salió corriendo hacia la fila.

—¿Quieres tomarte una foto? —le pregunte a Bella con la esperanza que dijera que si.

—Si, eso creo. —dijo algo nerviosa. —¿Tu quieres?

—Claro que si, no hay nada mas que desearía que un recuerdo de nuestro primer baile juntos. —le sonreí, ella asintió y fuimos a formarnos detrás de unos chicos esperando su turno.

—Muy bien. —dijo el fotógrafo enfocándonos. —Júntense un poco más. —tome a Bella de la cintura y la acerque lo mas que se podía a mi. —Ahora sonrían. —yo sonreí feliz por estar con Bella, espero que ella sonriera de la misma manera que yo —Listo ¡El que sigue!

Bajamos de la pequeña tarima y nos juntamos con los chicos, ahora si entramos al auditorio de la escuela, muchos chicos estaban en la pista bailando animadamente, tenia muchas ganas de bailar con Bella pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho el baile.

—¡Hola Edward! —me saludo Emmett llegando a mi lado junto con Rosalie. —¿Y quien es esta linda chica? —pregunto ganándose un golpe de parte de Rose.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué hice, Rosie? —pregunto sobándose el brazo.

—Sabes que es Bella, no te hagas.

—Lo se, pero uno no puede hacer una broma.

—¡Si Emmett soy yo! ¿Tan diferente me veo? —dijo Bella con humor. — Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

—Sabes que Emmett es algo tonto. —dije burlándome de él.

Mi hermana se nos reunió con nosotros y los 6 comenzamos a divertirnos platicando anécdotas que habíamos vivido en nuestra época en la preparatoria, todo lo que nos habíamos divertido, más que nada por las ocurrencias de Emmett, ya que ni Jasper y Bella estaba aquí para conocer completamente el repertorio completo de estupideces de mi amigo, pero no evito que ellos se rieran de lo que le contábamos.

La música movida seguía, los chicos se habían ido a bailar desde hace rato, yo me quede con Bella platicando puesto que por más que le decía que bailáramos siempre recibía negativa de su parte.

—¡Que entretenida te tiene Bella! —ambos alzamos la mirada para ver a James frente a nosotros. —Te dije que era mejor idea venir conmigo.

—James, Bella y yo nos estamos divirtiendo perfectamente.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y porque no la sacas a bailar como una pareja normal? —me dijo retándome con la mirada.

Iba a responderla algo no muy agradable cuando Bella me tomo de la mano deteniéndome.

—James, de verdad estoy muy entretenida aquí con Edward. —dijo ella. —Y si no hemos bailado es por que yo se lo eh pedido y el es demasiado caballeroso para no forzarme.

—Pues no se toma mucho. —dijo con sorna.

—¿Qué haces aquí James? —pregunte fastidiado. — ¿Qué no viniste con nadie?

—Si, ella esta en el baño, es una buena chica y de las únicas que no cayeron en tus garras. — ¡genial! Ahora me echaba en cara el hecho de que yo salía con más chicas que él, no pensé que le importara tanto eso.

—Entonces ve con ella. —esta vez dijo Bella—No creo que sea educado que dejes a tu pareja sola por estar molestando a otra.

—Como sea. —gruño dando la vuelta y retirarse.

—Siento eso. —me disculpe. —Esta molesto conmigo.

—No, lo esta conmigo ya que fui yo la que lo rechace.

Yo negué.

—Es que no soporta perder ante mí. —le dije. —Pero esta vez estoy orgulloso de haber ganado.

Ella me miro si entender, entonces la música movida cambio por una más lenta.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

Escuche como comenzaba esa canción y la verdad era perfecta para mí y para Bella. Sonreí levantándome y le extendí la mano.

_All of my doubt _

_suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

—¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?

—Pero Edward, sabes que no se bailar.—le sonreí.

—Solo déjate guiar. —me miro con nervio. —Te prometo que no te dejare caer. —me sonrió abiertamente mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos acercamos a la pista.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, mire a mi alrededor y Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara no pude evitar respondersela.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Cada palabra era cierta, aunque ella no lo creía yo la amaría por toda la eternidad, la sentí poner su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me deleite en recargar mi cabeza en la suya, el aroma de su shampoo era embriagador y relajante, podría estar así para siempre.

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Bella alzo su mirada para verme, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, nos seguíamos moviendo al ritmo de la canción, podía ver en sus ojos lo que sus labios no me podían decir y eso me llenaba de alegría, sin pensarlo la estreche más a mí.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to m_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Me separe un poco de ella deteniéndome en el camino, Bella me miro en el momento que me detuve, sus ojos seguían con ese brillo especial, tenia tantos deseos de besarla.

_I love you for a thousand more_

Acaricie su mejilla, no podía evitarlo más, esto que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte como para retenerlo, era probable que después de esto algo entre los dos cambiaria y tenia la esperanza de que fuera para bien.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Cerré los ojos y fue acercando mi rostro a ella.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Sentí su respiración completamente antes de que mis labios presionaran los suyos.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que este beso es lo que más esperaban de toda la historia, mientras escribia escuchaba esa cancion y me dije a mi misma "que debia de estar dentro del capitulo" y espero no haberlas decepsionado.**

**Bueno, me voy a talacharle un poco más.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


End file.
